Circus Initiation
by Twistedamber
Summary: Alexandria was in a car accident that killed her parents. She goes to Gotham to live with her only relative Bruce Wayne. On her night of traveling she meets an interesting stranger and it only goes downhill from there...
1. Chapter 1

Circus Initiation

Chapter One.

My ass was going numb..I was sitting on this frozen bus bench for that long. I may not have known a damn thing about Gotham but it wasn't a good sign that my second bus was late. Try half an hour late. The moon was high in the sky and the street was absoutely deserted so I just sat still and clutched my pepper spray can in my jacket pocket. Brushing my long, dark hair behind my shoulders, I looked up and down the still empty street. I jumped out of my skin when a mother and her young daughter rushed past me. The little girl dropped her toy and I bent to pick it up.

"Wait!" I called to them. They were now under the only street light dimly lit on the sidewalk. They paused and I reached them with a smile. "You dropped your doll." I said to the little girl.

"Thank you." The exhausted sounding mom said..until they got a good look at my face. _Shit._ They took the toy and walked away quickly. I bit my lip but didn't cover the angry red scar on the right side of my face. _Don't let it bother you, Alex._

I spun and sat back on the bench running my hands through my hair nervously.

"People fear what they don't understand." Came a throaty growl from the shadows. I tried to hide my scar behind my hair but not before the man in the hat and jacket had gotten an eyeful. He sat next to me on the bench. He was a larger man with wide shoulders most of him was hidden in shadow. I dared a glance at him from behind my protective veil of hair.

"Are you waiting for the bus, too?" I asked kindly.

"I'm waiting for a great many thingss." He..giggled? I inwardly groaned..it would be my to get stuck next to a drunk at almost midnight. I fell silent while cursing the late bus.

"Did I frighten you?" His throaty tone suggested he was teasing me, which I didn't appreciate.

"People fear what they don't understand." I quoted him quietly while never taking my eyes off the concrete. He giggled again.

"True! Headed to Gotham, hmm? Would it have anything to do with your face?" It surprised me that this random stranger would ask me that question so openly. He was bold and straightforward.

"Accident. My uncle lives in Gotham, he's the only family I have left." No need to tell him my Uncle was Bruce Wayne, one of the richest men in the city. "Are you going to Gotham, too?" I asked.

"Afraid I'll..ssitt next to you?" He hissed a little and the sound sent a cold chill down my back.

"Actually, it's nice to talk to someone who won't judge appearance." I answered truthfully. "I'm Alex, by the way."

"Alex." He tried my name out, his voice was still that throaty growl. "I am heading to Gotham..to visit an old friend..start a little chaos."

"Sounds..fun."

The bus came around the corner and I grabbed my bag. Finally...standing I glanced back at him as the bus doors opened.

"Aren't you coming?"

"I'll catch the next one."

What the hell did that mean? But I shrugged it off and sat down at the front. When I looked back..the bench was empty. What a strange man. I didn't even get to get a good look at him. It wasn't until we reached Gotham that I realized he didn't even give me his name...

Uncle Bruce had Alfred come pick me up at the bus station. He was a soft-spoken elderly man who pretty much took care of my uncle..like a bulter or something he had said. He barely glanced at my face and I conciously moved my hair to cover my problem. Uncle Bruce looked like he hadn't aged a day since I saw him last, I noticed his slight limp as he walked forward to hug me, though.

"Alexandria! It's so nice to see you."

"You too, Uncle Bru." I said, trying to make a cheesy rhyme out of it.

"Are you hungry? Alfred can whip up a breakfast for dinner."

"No thanks. I'm just tired."

"Of course. Alfred will show you to your room. Feel free to roam tomorrow and we'll talk about finishing school at dinner." He gave me a peck on the clear side of my face and then I was off with the butler up the stairs. We stepped through polished oak double doors into one of the biggest rooms I'd ever seen. Well..color me impressed..one whole wall was glass going out to the balcony that overlooked the city. The huge bed was up on a raised part of the floor, there was a fireplace opposite the bed with a flat screen TV on the wall above it. A bookshelf and a few bean bag chairs..walk in closet and don't even get me started with my attached bathroom. (Walk in shower, jacuzzi tub). I'd never leave my room.

"If that will be all, Miss Alexandria..,"

"Just..Alex. Thank you." He nodded his head, closing the door so I'd have some privacy. I took a long, hot bath before climbing into bed and fell asleep to some romance movie.

I wasn't a morning person so when a light knock interrupted my sleep, I grumbled. "Just ten more minutes..,"

"It's one in the afternoon, Miss." Came Alfred's chuckle. He held a tray in his hand and I couldn't refuse his hospitality. I saw him glance at my face but instead of covering it I spoke as I ate.

"Did my Uncle tell you how I got it?"

"No."

"It was a car accident. Honestly, I don't remember anything except sitting in the back seat everything find one moment..the next the car was flipping and flipping and all I could hear was the sound of glass breaking. Then I woke up in the hospital a few days later. Now people look at me differently." I crammed the toast in my mouth as though swallowing it would make all my problems go away. Would bring my parents back.. "It happened a month ago. I've been recovering ever since." I paused, looking Alfred in the eyes. "But it's okay because people fear what they don't understand."

"Very wise words." He said.

From a very strange man, I thought. After I ate I walked out into the afternoon sunshine on my balcony. The view took my breath away even in the daytime. I dressed and went down the stairs to see a man talking with Alfred at the door. He wore a suit, has soft brown hair, wrinkles and glasses.

"Ah, Alex. This is Mr. Gordon. He works for Gotham police. Why was Gotham's 'police' here at my Uncles? The man shook my hand politely before being led to an office off to the side. I zipped my black hoodie up against the outside cold. Uncle Bruce never said I couldn't spend the day walking around. My scar was mostly covered by foundation to make it less noticeable. There was a newspaper stand outside the coffee shop with big, bold headlines flashing in my face.

' **Mass Arkham Asylum breakout!'**

I'd never heard of Arkham Asylum or any of these guy's alias names..Joker, Scarecrow, Two-face? I looked at each of their pictures and then tossed it back on the shelf. I wasn't going to let that ruin my trip to a few local bookstores, which weren't hard to find. I went to a few boutiques for perfume and lotions, some new winter clothes. To my extreme happiness barely anyone noticed my face long enough to take a second look. Before I knew it the sun was disappearing and I hurried back to my uncles to drop off my stuff.

"Alex!" My uncle called from the stairs as i made my way down. "I won't be able to attend dinner tonight, I apologize. I have a business meeting."

"That's alright. I was gonna go catch a movie then grab late night Chinese."

"Let Alfred drive you." Jeeze, did the butler do everything around here?

"It's fine. I've learned my way around for the most part."

The movie wasn't so bad it was eleven p.m. when I left the theater. The chinese place was a few streets over and I made my way to it. It felt cold enough to have snow already and it was September. I slowed about a block away from the door to therestaraunt when aman walked out..if that's what I could call him. His blonde hiar had aslight greenish tint to it, his purple suit stuck out but that's not what stopped me inmy tracks. It was the makeup or paint on his face. The black sunken eyes, white face and the sinister red of his overstretched smile..clownish in its own nature. He was talking to a thinner less bulky man with a..burlap sack over his head. I barely got a thought when a few gunshots and screams echoed from inside. Those were two of the Arkham escapees..Joker and Scarecrow. I stepped back into the shadows of an already closed down store's doorway, hoping my dark clothes and hair would hide me.

I heard a male shout, a few grunts of pain and I peeked around the concrete corner in time to see a knife flick out from Joker's boot then that boot colliding with Scarecrow's chest. The man went down wheezing and bleeding. I looked from him to the culprit and felt my stomach drop. Those bottomless black eyes stared right through me. There was another shot from inside and finally he turned from me and ran into the restaraunt. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. I have to get home..I backtracked and jolted down a side street, hoping to cut the distance to my destination in half. I herd a few shouts and barks at the end of the alley and I haulted where I stood. Pulling up my hood, I attempted to slink into the shadows when Iwas suddenly hauled off my feet and behind the dumpster.

A gloved hand covered my mouth, I struggled but a mouth breathed behind my hoodie close to my ear.

"Shh, believe me when I saw we don't _want_ to be disscovered- _uh."_ A shiver went through me at the throaty growl and I froze, willing my eyes to focus on the man's sleeve instead..it was purple. He had a strange way of speaking.."Sooo _nice_ to see you, again." He giggled madly but a deathly quiet fell over us and a quiet growling took its place. I thought it was him growling at me until I saw the eyes of the huge dog staring back at us. The joker moaned in pleasure as a click reached my ears..he had fliped a knife open! I began to tremble.." Shh..Alex." He cooed in my ear making me tremble even harder..that voice..the way he said my name..

"Se ya soon, Doll." He let out a booming maniacal laugh and I didn't dare to look up or even move as he jumped up and hauled ass down the alley with the dog close on his heels. I jumped up only glancing at him long enough to see him kick the dog in the face and then I was running as fast as I could towards uncle Bruce's place. I managed to get to my room without being seen. I started the fireplace and turned on the TV hoping to calm down. But his gravelly voice saying my name just wouldn't stop repeating itself in my head. He had been the guy at the bus bench the night before. I had had a conversation at midnight on a deserted bus bench with Gotham's most wanted criminals..before I even knew he existed. If that wasn't enough to send a shiver down your spine then I didn't know what was. He had saved me tonight..whether it was unintentionally to run and save his own skin he had led the dog away...

"People fear what they don't understand." I whispered. He had said 'See you soon.' that gravelly sound raised the hairs on my body. Could he find me in such a big city? Should I tell Alfred? Or uncle Bruce? The psychopath was wanted..I'd come up with an answer in the morning for now I wanted a shower and my bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys yeah I started a new story and I'm going to start off that I don't own anything or anyone other than Alexandria Shaw. Now that that's out of the way I apologize for typos or grammatical errors I've said this a million times on my other two stories (House of wax feel free to check them out) that I barely have to time to write and update chapters much less edit them. So I hope you enjoy the story feel free to leave me a review. I know I'm not the best writer out there but i love hearing opinions anyway.. :) -Amber. oh yeah and I am not liable for any drug use lol Just my character does drugs not you people 'Just say no'

 **Circus Initiation**

Chapter Two

I groaned, resisting the urge to bang my head on the desk I was sitting at. In the last two weeks I'd spent at Gotham General High School, (Yeah, that's really the name), I'd learned tht some crazy dude in a bat suit saved people on live TV and the cops seemed to be _his_ backup. The Joker had the power to make his threats on TV as well. I still hadn't talked to Uncle Bruce about my brief dumpster diving experience. I hadn't had any more personal run ins with the clown, hopefully he forgot about me to care enough. I mean come on a dude that nuts wouldn't care about some dumb girl with a scar on her face. I needed to stay away from him and his knives but I wasn't going to stay shut up in my room hiding from the world. (This in particular Uncle Bruce would love for me to stay in and 'hide').

He would love to find a reason to freak it was one time I was home late and couldn't call because the battery had died..i hated phones anyway I almost never carried one. You would think I had really done something worse. I had confronted Alfred on Uncle Bruce to which he swiftly replied '"He just worries for your safety, Miss Alexandria"'..Right, safety from what? Getting mugged? I fought all the time in my old hometown I'm sure I could handle a bitchfight and I had pepper spray for dudes. I glared at the clock as the last minute of the school day ticked slowly by.

"Hey, Alex."

"Not now, Seth. I'm on a time schedule and until little cheerleader Liv stops glaring at us even then I still won't be interested. Sorry." The bell rang. I jumped up to go to my locker. I was determined to argue my case to go out for my eighteenth birthday tomorrow. I'm sure he could put on some bit boy panties for one night..I'd even let Alfred pick me up and drop me off. He couldn't say no to that. I stepped out into the afternoon sunshine and I could already see Alfred waiting for me.

"Alex!" I groaned as Seth's voice reached me. I reluctantly turned.

"Yes, Seth?" Okay, the deal with Seth was he was actually pretty cute, tall, blond, smart, and captain of the basketball team. But LIv the cheerleader from what I've seen is madly obsessed with him. Now she hates me. The whole thing was just too cliche for me so I was cutting ties before they even began. Everyone here tended to be flightly, high class and gossipy. I wanted none of it.

"I heard your birthday is tomorrow, right?"

"From who?" I hadn't told a soul but Uncle Bruce and Alfred(they already knew anyway).

"I wanted to take you out. Dancing or dinner..both?"

"Why?" So it wasn't my wittiest comeback but I've had more embarrassing conversations.. like the 'talk' with your parents at fifteen.

"Miss Alexandria..," Alfred's voice came from beside me. "Your ride is here." I could've thanked him for saving me.

"Of course. Bye, Seth." It might've been mean on my part but I really didn't want to get inbetween the baggage on that poor boy. Didn't my scar bother him, anyway? I slid into the front seat and buckled up.

"Thanks for the save, got me out of a pity date."

"Is this the part where we hug and become best girlfriends?" Alfred asked with a smile.

"Ha. Just drive, dude."

"I always enjoy your company, Miss Alexandria."

"And I you, Alfred."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No. Absolutely not." My smile fell over dinner that night.

"Uncle Bruce! It's one night. Alfred can-,"

"Alexandria..this city is dangerous..especially for someone who is close to my heart." I blinked. What did that mean?

"Batman will protect me."

"In a city this large..you trust the Batman?" HIs tone had become serious..too serious. Did he think Batman a joke?

"Yes?" I drug it out as a question.

"Alfred, what do you think?" He asked the butler. I spun in my chair to face him, eyebrows raised.

"I believe I could escort her to so mething trivial..a concert perhaps..laser tag." I rolled my eyes at the lame joke.

"Alright." I smiled at Bruce..his eyes said he would've let me go even without all the begging and joking. I was too excited to sleep that night it was eleven..I'd be eighteen in an hour and I got to go out that night somewhere of my choosing. I _needed_ to go into town and buy me a pipe (yes, I smoke). I mean I wanted to celebrate the right way. What would 'pre-accident' Alex do? I smiled, changing into jeans, t-shirt, and my usual black hoodie. This was a city of crime I was sure I could find a drug dealer somewhere. My pepper spray was tightly in my hand as I walked past the first few alleys looking for bystanders. I kept my hood up as a cop car leisurly strolled by..

"Psst." I stopped dead in my tracks and looked down a smallish alcove inbetween the buildings. All I could make out in the darkness was a lit cigarette..I take that back, defintely _not_ a cigarette. "You lookin'?" The male voice hissed. I watched the cop car turn down the road before stepping into the shadows.

"Green?" I whispered.

"I got poppables."

"What kind?" This way I wouldn't have to waste money for a pipe.

"Couple kinds."

"How about I give you two hundred dollars cash if you let me pick out a handful?" THe skinny man looked at me for a moment probably to see if I was serious or not and I was. Fifteen minutes later I was already on the way back home, with a plastic baggie full of assorted 'candies' in all shapes and colors. Tomorrow night was going to be fun indeed..

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alfred brought me breakfast fit for a queen at noon. I dug in while he opened the curtains covering the glass wall. Light flooded the room and I blinked momentarily dazed. "Did you decide on where you wanted to go tonight?"

"There is this little place I found farther into Gotham..but it's call Blue Noon. It's a club kinda place..but for teens." I sighed the last part at the raised I got. "No buzzy beverages." _I'd be bringing my own fun."_

"I'll look into it." He left me to eat. So I had hours and hours until tonight..what should I do until then? Maybe it was a good day to start putting foundation on my whole face again. I'd gotten used to stares. The corner of my right eye and right side of my mouth was in a slight, permanent frown. I smiled at myself. It did look a little strange one side of me smiling, the other slightly frowning like creepy opera masks. No, it's my birthday I refuse to be depressed! I popped a little white candy to help pass the time. I was sitting in the downstairs TV room after lunch almost sober when Alfred walked in with a stack of books to put away on the shelves.

"Blue Noon is Master Wayne approved." I smiled. I didn't do fancy with clothes, I'd rather put on black leggings than a dress at least not in this freezing weather here. So I chose the leggings, black ankle boots, white band tee, and my trusty jacket. My silver charm bracelet adorned my wrist, a matching necklace and my silver dangling heart earrings. I''d apply the rest of my makeup in the car. I didn't want Uncle Bruce taking one look at me and changing his mind. Will my cell phone and pills in my jacket pocket, I headed down the stairs and I stopped for a moment, watching my uncle shrug on a suit jacket. I knew he was my family and all but I wondered why he never settled down with a nice girl and had a well brought up family of his own. He noticed me staring.

"Lookin' sharp, Bruce." I smiled and closed the distance between us. For once, his smile touched his eyes. He was handsome for a dude in his thirties or forties.

"I have a dinner conference. You look nice as well." Was that seriously all he could come up with? "You covered...your..," He trailed off awkwardly, looking at my scar. My cheeks flushed but before I could say a witty comeback, he chuckled. "I know..moving has been hard on both of us but I'm here if you ever want to talk about anything." I smiled, adjusting his tie straighter.

"You're gonna make me cry. Thanks." He gave me a nod.

"Master Wayne, I need to speak with you in private." Alfred said from the library doorway. "Alex, would you mind waiting in the hallway?"

"Um..sure." I paused at his directness. Usually I was 'Miss Alexandria' I took a few steps towards the hallway when the library door clicked shut. I tiptoed to the library door, hearing Alfred speaking quietly inside.

"Officer Gordon says he's been progressing in tracking the targets whereabouts. There were rumors that they both were meeting with the Scarecrow..seperately..the man with the sack on his head." That sounded familiar..the man the Joker knifed in the chest on the sidewalk that night..

"And what did they find out? Any reason to break out of the hospital? To come back after all they've done?" Uncle Bruce's tone went hard. "Was there any connection to Alex?" I perked up at hearing my name.

"Not that we can find yet, sir." Alfred replied. I hurried to the hallway, popping a few pills as I went to pretend I'd been casually waiting there. It made me wonder thought what or who could be possibly connected to me?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you going alone?" Alfred asked when I finished applying my makeup, eyeliner darker and eyes sparkly.

"No," I lied. "I'm meeting a couple of girls from school. I have both of you on speed dial." I smiled.

"Well, you look lovely."

"Thanks." The line was long and I stood there huddling in my jacket and tapping the toe of my boot for at least twenty minutes. Come on, I thought as my brain started to go fuzzy.

"Alex?" I spun a 360 in line coming face to face with Seth. "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks." I muttered.

"Want to jump the line with me?' I didn't see hateful Liv cracking her gum and glaring at me over her fake eyelashes.

"What do you mean 'jump the line'?" He shrugged as though it were no big deal but at the same couldn't wait to brag about it.

"My older brother owns the place." He took my hand and I let him drag me to the front..the bouncer checking people didn't even give us a second glance as we slipped past him and into Blue Noon. Wow..they meant blue. It was like being underwater all of the dark blues, greens, and grays blending with the lights for an ocean effect. I loved it and not just because I was high on pills.

"Come on." He led me to a dark corner and handed me a cup..I definetely vodka. "It's safe, I swear." I dug in my pocket to take out a piece of my candy. I held it and the drink to him.

"You first." He grinned and popped the pill, taking a swig and raised an eyebrow at me. Good enough for me...I finished the shot then let him lead me out to the dance floor. This place might have been a teen's place but the behind the counter booze already had my vote.

Two hours three shots and another pill later I was in heaven..dancing and sweating out my stress..helpless to the beat as I swayed in front of Seth. To my extremem annoyance Seth kept putting his hands where they didn't belong.

"Bathroom!" I yelled over the music and instead made a beeline for the back door. I needed a few lungfulls of fresh air. The door shut behind me, the music dulling immediately. I stripped off my jacket and the cold air hit my upper body. I leaned against the brick wall for a few minutes, staring up at the sky, it was very cloudy...so many clouds. The back door opened.

"There you are!" Seth beamed at me drunkenly. "Feelin okay?"

"Yeah," I smiled. "I'm feeling great."

"Do you want to dance some more? Or we could go back to my place. My parents are in Europe doing business with-," I tuned him out automatically. That bragging of his was getting old and I shot out towards him. The next thing I knew I was kissing Seth, the only warmth was between our bodies. It was literally the only way I could think of to get him to shut his mouth.

"Well, isn't this just _beautifulll?_ " I knew that voice!


	3. Chapter 3

**Circus Initiation**

Chapter Three

I gasped and jerked backwards banging the back of my head on the bricks painfully. I looked to my left seeing the infamous clown complete with purple suit, makeup, and tie step out of the shadows. I looked from Joker's grin to Seth's look of complete terror. I jumped as Joker laughed like a maniac..well he was a maniac. What were the odds of running into each other three times in two weeks? I leaned against the wall so I wouldn't topple over with my head spinning like it was.

"You look scared." Joker said to Seth, waving his knife around. I glanced around the alley to see we were completely isolated. "Is it the scars? Wanna know how I got 'em?" He giggled. Suddenly, he was in Seth's face and not but five feet from me. Holy cow, he was bigger up close taller and wide shouldered as he towered over Seth in comparison. I was terrified for him.

"Does Daddy Warbucks know his little son pisses his pan- _ts_ in the face of ev- _il, hmm?"_ I was almost trapped with the wall at my back, crates up to my waist to my right and them in front of me. Seth was trembling and he looked as though his life were passing before his eyes. Joker was savoring the emotions coming off of Seth, you could read the pleasure written all over his face.

"St-stop." I managed weakly, falling back against the wall. I swallowed hard, hearing my bag of goodies fall out of my jacket pocket and scatter on the pavement. Joker turned his head slowly towards me and I couldn't take my eyes away from the black around his eyes. Seth took that oppurtunity to haul ass down the alley. Joker looked at me and bared his teeth in a 'can you believe him?' kinda way. He took out a radio device from inside his pocket.

"Got a runner." He growled. "Stop him." He paused and looked me over. "Playing with drugs, hmm?" He asked me with a bright smile on those ruby lips. He stepped up to me then, placing the tip of his knife to my collarbone and lightly tracing a path of cool metal between my breasts. "Trying to get through the.. _pain_ of mommy and daddy dying, hmm?" He impulsively licked his right scar. I brushed his taunts aside.

"It was you at the bus stop." I found my voice.

"You covered up that lovely face." His gravelly voice sent a shiver through me. "We gotta stop meeting like this, Dollface. One might think you were looking for me." That tongue of his lashed out to trace his scar again. I closed my eyes..big mistake. His hand found the back of my head and dug the bladeharder into my sensitive throat. "LOOK AT ME!" My eyes flew open in terror and I gasped when the blade pricked my skin. "I _like_ that noise. Do it again." I glared at himthrough my hazy senses only to feel a sharper, hotter prick at my throat.

"Ahh!" I half gasped, half screamed earning a shiver from him.

"I've almost figured _it..out..Alexxx_." He drug my name out in a hiss that raised the hairs on my arm. He really was crazy.."I've almost solved the puz- _zle_. Now just where to put _you."_

"Me?"

"Sh-sh-sh you _hear_ that?"He grinned, baring his yellow teeth. I didn't hear _anything. "He's been watching this building for hourrss..and I..," He licked his scar again._ "Want to know _whyy_."

"If you're gonna kill me..just do it." I spat. "At least I'm high. Then I won't be able to tell anyone about our back alley fetish." Okay, that was the pills and booze talking. I flinched thinking he would slap me across the face but he just doubled over.

"Hahaha! AHAHA!"

"Let her go." Came a quiet but powerful voice behind us. I looked over starting with his boots and matching black attire to the cape he wore..to the mask on his face..I was looking at Batman in the flesh.

"Goodie of you..to.. _join us_." Joker growled, turning from me to Batman. "This riddle is sooo fun." Joker leapt at Batman and I pressed myself against the wall, not knowing if my legs would work if I ran. I turned away from the grunts from Batman and laughs of the Joker..that sound seemed to be implanted permanently in my brain. I started to move into the shadows while Joker swung his knife near Batman's throat. I was fighting the inner urge half fight or flight. I chose fight. I advanced on the pair who, ironically, looked like they were stuck in some sort of violent dance. Man, I had to stop mixing shit..my parents had always hated that..stop, Alex!

"No!" It took me a second to realize that the command was directed at me. I spun. It was Mr. Gordon. "Go..Alfred is waiting." I nodded and made another mistake by looking back. Those black eyes were smoldering as he glared at me.

"Guess I'll have to get in _line."_ What did that mean? I tore my eyes from him and ran to Alfred as fast as I could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I had been confined to my room until Uncle Bruce had gotten back from his dinner party. My heart had never stoped hammering even after I had showered and scrubbed the dried blood from my throat. I was wondering how much trouble I would in this time as I stepped out onto the icy balcony. It did nothing for my nerves..how long had it been..hours..since I'd heard him laugh. Was this just a game to him? To torment the first helpless girl he meets at random bus stops? Or maybe just the ones who paid him any attention? He broke out of an asylum..and yet I still felt like I was barely grasping my situation. He made one thing clear though, that whatever game he was playing..it wasn't over.

A light knock on my door stopped me from gnawing my lip off. "Master Wayne would like to see you in the library, Miss Alexandria." _Ouch._ We were back to formalities..Alfred had stuck up for me to let Uncle Bruce let me go in the first place and I..was drunk and on drugs..so I just nodded. It was about one in the morning and the whole place eerily quiet. Uncle B had his back to me when I walked in..a small glass of alcohol in his hand. The door snapped quietly behind me and we didn't speak for several minutes. Somehow even in the quiet he was still able to make me feel guilty for lying.

"Are you alright? Were you hurt?" He asked without turning around.

"Yeah. It's just a scratch, really." I felt over my cut.

"Then what were you thinking?" _Here was the lecture._

"I..wasn't."

"Clearly." He turned to look at me now, the power of his eyes holding me in place. "Alex, I know you liked to act out before all of the drugs..drinking."

"I just wanted to have fun for my birthday." I blurted out the first thing to come to mind.

"I'm disappointed..you're a young lady. You should act like one." Accepting the dismissal in his tone..I left. Slipping back into my bedroom, I was heading to my bed when something caught my eye. Something that hadn't been there before, that shouldn't even be on Uncle Bruce's property. I was staring at what was left of my pill bag..the one I had dropped and left in the alley. My eyes darted from every shadow and dark corner of my room to the open doors of my balcony. There was figure standing against the rail..his back was to me so all I could see was the purple suit and green tinged blond curls. My first thought was _'How did he find me? Did he follow me and Alfred home?'_ He turned his head slightly to glance at me over his shoulder and I shivered from the winter air flowing through my room. He looked so comfortable standing out there as though he lived here and not me.

I felt like his dark eyes were staring through my soul..like he knew all of my secrets and woud play them against me..they also drew me in. He slightly jerked his head clearly telling me to come out and join him..I gulped.I needed some bravery for this. I quickly tossed back two pills at random with my bedside glass of water and slung on my trademark black jacket and slippers. I set my own pace going around my bed and up the two around the room steps to the doors but I stopped there; a mere feet behind him. He turned and leaned against the balcony, chuckling as he sized me up. His movements made think of a panther before it took down it's prey. I wasn't relaxed. I wanted a confirmation before I even spoke to this clown.

"Nice outfit..how old are you, again?" He laughed aloud at his own jokeand I momentarily glanced down at my attire. I didn't remember what I had on. White fluffly slipper, my black jacket and my pink pajama pants with hearts all over them." It's soo," He continued in his natural antagonizing tone. " _Childish."_

"You're one to talk." I spat, gesturing to his face paint. Damn! I wasn't supposed to talk to him yet..how did he do that? "Give me your word." I said before he could come up with a smartass comment. His expression suddenly changed into something..darker and his tongue flicked his scar again..I briefly wondered if he had OCD along with whatever else touched his head the wrong way.

"Go on." He drawled, unblinking. I swallowed wishing these drugs would kick in already. It was nervewracking to even be this close to him..it was impossible to track his moves. Who knows? I could take a step forward and he could slice my throat..throw me over the balcony, break bones..I shivered.

"I want your word that you won't harm me in any way if you are to visit me." My breath slightly puffed out in front of my face. He grinned..stretching those jagged scar even further up his face, sinisterly.

"You make it sound like, _uh_ , I'll be visiting you more than once." I crossed my arms across my chest..he was the one always 'bumping' into me.

"Aren't you, though?" I retorted.

"Well," He fake stretched. "Since we're acquainted enough." He walked straight towards me and I gasped, dropping my arms and retreated backwards to the doorframe.

"You didn't promise!" He suddenly stopped in fron of me in the doorway, bending slightly so we were eye level. I had a feeling no one got this close to him without dying. I jerked back farther in surprise.

"You have my word..and I'm a _man_ of my _wordd-uh_." He growled and I watched his back eyes shamelessly trace my scar from top to bottom. Smiling, he lightly patted my cheek once before turning to my room. "I let myself in earlier..I hope you don't mind. I came to return your.. _possession."_ His hand went went into his purple coat pocket and I tensed taking a few steps closer to my bed. His eyes followed me and I had a feeling he already knew I was tense to spring over my bed and out my door. Even the way he stood said how predatory and how casual he was towering over people.

"I don't live here alone." I didn't think it..the sentence just slipped right off of my tongue.

"You don't say?" He barked a laugh and sank down on the sofa in front the TV, watching the show that was on. I stayed rooted to my spot. This was just so surreal to have THE Joker..the Gotham famous criminal on my couch.

"I gave you my _worrddd_." He sang from his perch and I forced my legs to move to the sofa after shutting the balcony door. I slowly sank in the chair off the sideaway from the couch, knees bent and tucked in front of me like a shield. My coffee table between us was bare..I never actually spent my time this close to my television. I liked the bed, library and of course my bathtub. i never took my eyes off of him for someone so relaxed his eyes frequently darted around the room.

"Boring..boring..," He said, flipping through the channels. "Now that's interesting news!" He said loudly causing me to jump. The news anchor was talking about someone finding a body cut into pieces..place in a box and left in the middle of Gotham central park for anyone to find. If that news by itself didn't make me feel queasy enough the name of the man brought me back to that night in front of the Chinese restaraunt. Jonathan Crane aka 'the scarecrow' had been found in that box..I looked from the screen Joker's ovious look of glee on his smug face. I could've slapped myself just then for being so stupid. He had killed that man that night..chopped him into pieces and stuffed him in a box..whats to say he wouldn't eventually end up getting rid of me the same way? His 'word'? What would be so important about me to get me special treatment?

"You look nervous, Dollface. Is it the scars?" My head had been going fuzzy as my pills were kicking in..my whole body relaxed and my eyes slid closed against my will. I felt amazing that floating on a cloud..swaying in the breeze kind of feeling.

"Your scars don't scare me." I whispered, not sure if he'd heard me at all.

"Well, that's a first." His voice was fading away as I rode my high. Maybe I wasn't afraid of his scars but I wondered how he go them..not that I'd ever ask he might kill me on the spot.

"Alex." That familiar throaty growl was breaking through the fog. "Are we a little... _high, hmm?"_

"I think I want to dance." I moaned and got up.

"Well, don't let me stop you." He growled, smoothing his hair back as though prepared to just sit back and watch the show. I found myself swaying to unheard music as I unzipped my jacket revealing my pajama tank underneath. The fire had warmed the romm very quuickly and I wasn't sure if it was the pills or the orange glow on the walls..but he didn't look as menacing even with the face paint. He just looked like..him.

"You're alway happy and laughing on TV." I deadpanned.

"No one laughs _allll_ the time, even someone who finds the world is one big playground, such as myse- _lf."_ He grinned for show at that and took a predatory step towards me.

"I just can't believe it," I sighed dreamily and took another small twirl. I paused in my dancing to look at the man who was apparently capable of such terrible things and yet he only stood there..almost painfully casual. "Are you normally this quiet?" I burted and he laughed.

"If only you knew the things I taught this city, Alex." The intensity of his gaze had me pausing in my trance. "This is a nice room, by the way. A man could get used to _thiss."_ He said, licking his scar. Get used to it? As in keep coming back?  
"No." It looked as though he were clenching his jaw and I wondered again just how much I could trust his word. I spun again kicking off my slippers and ran head first into something solid. Joker spun me around, slamming my back into his chest rather roughly. I gasped and he moaned in my ear when I shivered at his closeness.

"Don't want me to stay?" He purred in my ear as chills swept up my body, not entirely unpleasant.

"How do I know I won't end up like Dr. Crane?" I whispered fearfully but I couldn't get it out of my head how good his gloves felt gripping my arm and wrapped around the bare skin of my waist..was this normal Joker behavior?

"Because this game has just _begun."_ The last thing I remembered was his trademark maniacal laugh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bright sunlight streamed through my window officially Saturday morning. I checked my clock..make that Saturday afternoon. There was already a brunch tray waiting, still steaming. My head slightly pounded and I stretched turning over until..I gasped and jumped up frantically looking around my room for any sign of someone who looked like a clown. I had been tucked into bed last night and I wondered if I had done it or a certain clown had? I scarfed down my brunch before going into the bathroom. After using the facilities I turned to the mirror and nearly choked. There was smudges of white, black, and redon the right side of my face! I thought back to the events of the night before..sneaking off, dancing with Seth, the Joker in the alley..he found my home and got in my room. I realized yet again that he had somehow gotten me to forget my desire to hate him. I suddenly remembered the feeling of that scar brushing my cheek and him purring in my ear like the psycho he was. AFter washing my face free of paint and brushing my teeth I changed into jeans and sweater. I wondered if I would be allowed out today. I was eighteen now after all, but this also was still my Uncle's home and he was being more hospitable than he had to. I poked my head into the kitchen finding it empty. I turned and let out a shriek!

"Alfred!" I put a hand to my heart. " You scared me half to death!"

"My apologies."

"Where is Uncle Bruce?"

"Still in bed. I'm afraid he's feeling under the wether and asked not to be disturbed." I nodded, I was sure it was just because he wasn't ready to see me after that crap I pulled last night.

A few hours later I was sitting on a bench in the sunshine huddled in my jacket as I watched all the parents and children running around the park enjoying the weekend. I was nibbling on a soft warm pretzel I bought from a vendor and enjoyed the peace. Although I wasn't sure if how calm I was after the last few days was normal or that I was in denial about actually slightly looking forward to Joker's next visit. He had kept his word last night after all. It wasn't until I finished my snack and walked the cement path towards town that I noticed the sketchy person leaning against the ouside bricks of a second hand bookstore. He was smoking a cigarette but made no move to hide the fact that he was watching me. Couldn't I walk anywhere in this town without catching some weirdos attention? Maybe it was my scar he was interested in..jeeze you could throw a rock in any direction and hit a psycho around here.

'I'm not afraid of you,' I thought as I walked right past him making sure he got a whiff of my perfume but when I looked over my shoulder he was already off in the opposite direction. Wow Alex..paranoid much?

"Alex!" I looked up the next street in the direction of Seth's voice. I can't believe I had forgotten about him but he was rich I supposed his parents could get him out of anythng. That's how the world worked nowadays. He was in some expensive yet casual looking outfit that made my dollar ratty jeans seem even rattier. Why couldn't this kid leave me alone? I quickly cross the street heading back in the direction of home. A hand grabbed my arm. I didn't think..just reacted. One minute Seth was speaking..the next he was sprawled on his back on the sidewalk. I blinked.

"What the hell, Alex!?" People were starting to stare as they brushed past or waited in their cars for the red light to turn.

"I'm sorry." I said lamely, helping him up. I guessed I was more jumpy than I thought..thanks to the resident clown. "You can't just grab me like that." I snapped to cover my embarrassment at being stared at from all directions. Once people usually got a look at the scar..they looked again.

"Sorry." He smiled and looked really cute..innocently cute.

"No blood, no foul." Then his face turned serious.

"I ran to find Gordon and told him where you were." That sounded like a rehearsed story to me and my bullshit taking level was low today. "Sorry that freak ruined your birthday."

I thought about the rest of the night and my bizarre twirling under the watchful eye of said 'freak'. Did he think me a freak because of my scar?

"It was perfect." I spat out. Did I just unintentionally defend Joker?

"You got a little makeup on your face." Seht said and took it upon himself to wipe it off with his finger. It came back red..red paint. I must have missed some from last night but thankfully that went over Seth's fluffy blond head.

"So where are you headed?"

"Home." I spat.

"Can I walk you?" His eagerness made me want to roll my eyes and shout 'No!' but then I noticed that same dude with the cigarette watching me again.

"On second thought..sure."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, so yeah I'm glad I'm getting more readers the story will start off kinda slow and build and then it takes off so bear with me. :) Again sorry for any typos/grammatical errors i type this shiz so fast and have no time to go back so sorry again leave me a review guys just tell me what you think even if its something simple like 'I liked it write more' I like that shit :))) -Amber

 **Circus Initiation**

Chapter Four

"Yes. Thank you for walking me home, Seth." I pracically slammed the front door in his face. Taking a deep breath of relief..I knew I would regret showing him where I lived but that guy on the sidewalk gave me a bad feeling. The house was warm and I went to the TV room hoping to put my feet and relax in a different surrounding. Uncle Bruce was already in there standing in front of the TV on the wall. One of the men from Arkham "two-face" was on the screen a.k.a Harvey Dent. They thought he was behind a string of ex cop killings..targeting specific people.

"I'm so sorry, Harvey." Bruce's voice slightly broke. "I could've saved her." A sad lump formed in my throat. I didn't even know what he was talking about but the sadness radiating off of him filled the room..then I saw the dark patches of black and blue spread over his bare back.

"Uncle Bruce, what happened?" He looked over his shoulder at me as he pulled on a thin dark, button up shirt.

"It's nothing, Alex."

"But-,"

"My line of work isn't the safest." I decided to drop it and move into a bigger topic.

"Do you know him?" I gestured to Harvey on the screen. One side of his face was so badly burned it hurt even to look at it.

"He's a psycho on the loose. Which brings us back to the other night. I want you home by dark on weekdays and ten on weekends. Your safety means everything to me." I felt my retort bubble up in my throat at such ridiculous measures. I mean what could some weirdo going after cops do to me that the _other_ psycho from Arkham, who was already slipping into my room undetected, couldn't do to me first? (Let's not forget he killed 'Scarecrow' as well.) I was as safe sleeping outside in the middle of the lower class streets as I did in my own bed. But I held my tongue because this could be the way to his forgiveness for last night.

"OKay." I left the room and ran into Alfred in the hallway. I grabbed one of the many bags of groceries he was carrying, threatening to topple over.

"Thank you, Alex."

"Anytime. What's for dinner? Do you need any help?"

"Yes, that would be lovely. Meatloaf is on the menu."

With my hair tied back and an apron on over my clothes I was helping Alfred get down and dirty with the hamburger and potatoes. I was chopping onions when I found the bravery to ask something I'd been wondering.

"How come Uncle Bruce never settled down, Alfred?"

"Perhaps this is something you should talk to Master Wayne about." His voice was seriously grave not at all like the light Alfred chatter I was used to.

"Did he know Harvey Dent?" I asked casually and Alfred stiffened.

"Thank you for the help, MIss Alexandria. I can handle it from here. I could hear the dismissal..so we were back to formalities, huh? I left the room taking the stairs two at a time. Night had fallen and I slipped into my room only lit by the fireplace and my always on television. In the dim light I could see him and the corner of my mouth lifted when the same figure that had been on my mind all day was sprawled comfortably across my bed.

"What is with you and _such_ temp _tingg_ outfits?" His gravelly voice caressed my spine in a delightful shiver. "Suits you." I looked down at my apron. Did he mean I looked good as a kitchen maid? No, thanks.

"Is this going to become a nightly thing or what?" I crossed my arms.

"Well, don't act disappointed." He grinned at me from his position and even though he smiled wide I could still sense the threat of crazy just below the surface. "My worrrd still stands. You know..you're more interestt _inngg_ on drugs."

"Is that suppposed to be an insult?" I snapped. He seemed to ignore me and he stood smoothly and straightened his vest. I tried again. "You seem not so laughy when you're around me..why? Nothing to gloat over?"

"You know, Alex." His shoulders hunched in his familiar looming stance and there was an evil glint in his glassy eyes. "I like you..but if you don't.. _uh, shut up_ , I'll cut your tongue out myself." I stepped backwards into my door second guessing his'word'.

"Well..I don't appreciate you sending some drugged up dude in a hoodie to watch Seth walk me home." Joker perked up at that, tilting his head slightly.

"I know all about you and pants pisser." He giggled. "How _ever_ , no one of my.. _friends_ have been tailing you, Dollface." He paused. "Un _less_." He hopped up and I jumped at his sudden movement. He went to the balcony and threw a leg over the side.

"Wait!" I called and didn't think twice about following him out there. "Are you coming back?"

"Why sooo eager to have a _lunatic_ back in your room, hmm?" He stopped, one foot dangling over the other side of my second story balcony. My face flushed red..why indeed? When he saw my face, he threw back his head and laughed. " I like you..i'll be back. You have my _worrd-uh_." I nodded and turned to go back inside in the warmth but a hand pulled me back to face him.

"I intend to do this nightly, Alex." HIs expression was so dark..so serious that it caught me off guard but I found I didn't really mind.

"Where are you going?" I whispered. He patted his pocket his knife was always in.

"Maybe it'll make headlines." He turned to jump right off the railing.

"Wait!" I stopped him again and he groaned out loud at being stopped.

"Yes, _Alexandriaa_?" Those smoldering eyes were on me again. Before I could chicken out..I wrapped my arms around his neck..jeeze I was actually attempting to hug _**the Joker**_. Of course he didn't hug me back and I didn't expect him to but when I pulled back he was grinning from ear to ear.

"I'll be back." And then he dropped down and landed on his feet like a big, purple clown cat..weird.

Dinner was quiet. The three of us sat at the dining room table. I knew we were all in our own minds, dealing with our own problems but this silence was getting awkward..especially because I suspected Uncle Bruce knew something about Harvey Dent and Alfred was keeping his mouth shut for him. Maybe I was asking the wrong person? I looked up at the ceiling wondering if Joker was back yet. Did he even have a real name? I rolled my eyes at thefat chance he would tell me it. I escaped to my room after making another plate just in case..why did I care though? Because despite him being known for doing horrible things he hadn't really dont anything to seriously harm me. He had kept his word...I popped a bravery pill and laid on my bed..

My eyes opened and I checked the clock..midnight. I sat up and looked at the plate I brought. It was empty. My eyes scanned the room but he wasn't there..that's when I heard the shower running..he was in my shower naked and probably makeupless. What were the odds? I got up slowly and softly knocked on the door. No answer. I pushed it open slowly wedging my body into the steam filled room when WHAM! I cried out as my front slammed into the bathroom wall.

"Atata, what do you think _you're doing, hmm?_ " He growled in my ear. My eyes darted to the side mirror I had hanging up and I gasped at what I saw...I saw the side of his face..makeup free and the scar stood out even without the red on white.

"I was curious." I admitted. His hand tightened around my throat.

"Undress." He purred in my ear.

"What?" I gasped, trying to turn around. I felt so out of control in this position but he pushed me back against the wall. He giggled against my hair.

"People fear what they don't understand. _Get out._ And don't look _back_." He let me go and I obeyed, leaving without a second glance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I blankly stared at the television as the water continued to run finally it turned off and waited another ten minutes before the door flew open letting steam out. He was made up again in paint and suit (minus the heavy purple jacket).

"You know your little _friend_ is catching my _attention_." Another scar lick.

"Seth means nothing..he's a dumb jock." My pilled up brain said..he loomed over me huddled in my chair.

"Sounds like some _one_ popped a few."

"All the better to understand you with, my dear." I smiled. He plopped heavily on my couch.

"I, _uh, don't_ getmeals very often."

"My pleasure." I slurred and studied him closely. He was watching me too.."Are you really as crazy as everyone says?"

"What an _interestinggg_ question..I'm not crazy...just ahead of the game. You'll learn that fast. I know why you wanted me to _stayyy_." His eyes pierced through me. "Because you have _no one._ Mommy and daddy died..all you have is _Uncle Bruceee_ , the butler and some annoying kid from school." I knew he was trying to get under my skin but I wouldn't allow him to.

"And you," I whispered. "i have you." He looked at me for a long time before smiling and stretching out.

"You have me, Alex." I watched the clown get comfortable..the psycho killer was going to sleep on my couch..and I never felt safer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke to Joker growling into a phone and pacing my room.

"Just get it done or you'll have me to answer to." He clicked his tongue before snapping the disposable phone shut. I was in my bed covers over me when I noticed there were faint white paint smudges on the pillow next to me. Had he slept there? "Bad new, Doll." He growled. The clock read three a.m. I said nothing only sat up and wiped sleep from my eyes to look at him.

"How bad?"

"I have to go take care of some _one_. I won't be back for awhile." He scowled. "You can rest easy now."

"I rest just fine with you here." I admitted, wondering what he would do or say with this information. But he only cocked his head as though confused. What did I expect him to do? Become my secret best friend? He would stay all night and talk about all my problems? Yeah fucking right. He had banks to rob and people to kill...I guessed. He knelt in front of me and took one of my hands in his gloved ones.

"Will you miss me, Alex?" He purred teasingly and I wasn't sure by his tone if I should answer honestly or not..he didn't give me time to answer. One of his gloved hands reached out and caressed my cheek before tracing some of my scar. I let him..was I supposed to tell a murderer no?

"I'll be back for you. In the meantime, steer clear of _Harvey."_ I nodded slowly before I realized what he said.. Harvey? As in 'Two-Face?' I opened my eyes and started to ask what he meant but he was gone..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sunday passed slowly. I didn't expect him to show up that night and he didn't. Monday and Tuesday I stayed true to my word to Uncle Bruce coming home at the appropriate times. I was avoiding Seth in the hallways and cafeteria at all costs, ever since the kid walked me home Saturday he thought he had the privilege of just walking up and talking to me, despite the angry cheerleader glares. They meant nothing to me after meeting _him._ Normal school problems just seemed so..trivial. While I was sitting at a desk writing on paper and reading textbooks he was out there blowing shit up..or who really knew? Maybe the Joker had a secret girlfriend to visit..or torture..I shivered. I hadn't gotten that vibe from him. Wednesday came around and I dressed in the girl's locker room for gym. I put my stuff up and as soon as I was closing the metal door..something fell out. I groaned, bending to snatch it up..it was a card.

I turned it over and let my eyes take in the clown figure with the jester hat..it was joker car from a 52 deck. I looked around the empty locker room then back down to the card. Just a card? No ransome note..threats about killing people I loved..maybe he was just a little misunderstood..I smiled.

"Hey, Freak." I rolled my eyes at the sickly sweet voice behind me, turning and set my best 'I could care less look' for Liv.

"What?"

"Ohh. Someone's brave." She stepped into my face almost pressing our chests together. "I said stay away from Seth..whatcha got there?" Liv snatched the joker card out of my hand.

"I told you. You can have Seth. I'm not interested."

"Well he seems interested in you. I don't like that, Alexandria."

"Give it back." I sized her up and we were pretty much the same height but complete opposites. Whereas I was thin, pale and dark haired she was tan, blonde, and curvy. Typical cheer whore.

"Or what?" Was I really going to fight some girl a high school locker room just because she took a card from any average deck? It wasn't important just because some psychological madman lefit it in my locker after promising to 'come back for me' whatever that meant.

"Well..I guess if it's really not important." RIP! She smirked and let the two halves fall to the floor. Bitch...

I sat in one of the two most uncomfortable straight back chairs in front of the principals' desk. I couldn't seem to stop bouncing my ankle boot in frustration as Liv was feeding Mr. Struthers some off the wall cock and bull story. She pressed the ice pack firmly against her eye and face. "And then she jumped me in the locker room."

"Thank you, Miss Matthews. You may go." She stood gracefully and tossed her hair back. On the way out the door she caught my eye and I was so angry that I let it all show in my expression. Her smile faltered a little and she left the room. I looked towards the tired looking balding man across from me. "It says here in your file that you had a past problem with fighting at your old school..and I quote. 'Hit a seventeen year old girl in the face with a textbook'?" ohhh..right. I had forgotten about Kristie Crenshaw, that girl did not know when to shut up. That was a story for another time because I looked guilty as fuck right now. Liv had a black eye and there wasn't a scratch on me.

"I took the liberty of calling your..Uncle?"

"You did what?" I snapped, but the door opened and there was Bruce Wayne striding into the room as though he owned the place but I mean maybe he did for all I knew. This just made everything look so much worse. I was already in the curfewed doghouse zone..how much lower could I sink?

"Alexandria?"

"Yes, I hit her." I said through gritted teeth.

"Alex..I know that when your parents died you were maybe feeling angry and in control..," Wait. Where was he going with this? That I was just acting out because of the crash? Yes, my parents died. I loved them. I missed them. I still woke up sometimes with tears on my face but we hadn't had the best relationship, if I were being honest. Bruce nodded his head.

"We're done for now." He fixed his tie and with a look of superiority left the room as well. i got detention afterschool for an hour. Back at my old school fighting of any kind resulted in suspension. Here goes an hour of pure boring.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I stepped out into the sunshine after detention and the parking lot was eerie so empty. Cheer practice was in session on the lawn and from where I stood I could see Liv talking to Seth, black eye and all. Not that I cared in the slightest but I mean I had gotten detention for that bitch! Suddenly, a hand covered my mouth and the prick of a knife slightly jabbed into my side. My eyes snapped back to the kids and coaches on the lawn but everyone was too caught up in their afterschool lives to notice me being dragged across the street. I didn't recognize the man who was gripping me so hard I knew I would have bruises. Now or never, I thought and bit the man's hand covering my mouth. He yelped and all I felt was pain as he grabbed my hair at the roots and shoved me towards an un unmarked van. Oh god, was I going to be raped? Killed? Both? The door flew open and I was pushed into the dark back, banging both of my knees painfully.

I blinked back the tears in my eyes and examined my head. There was a slight shuffling noise to my left and I froze.

"Hello?" I whispered..maybe I wasn't the only victim. The car started and an orange light on the ceiling flared to life casting a glow on an expensive suit and pair of shoes. Then my eyes travelled to the gun pointed at me and up to the face of the man holding it.

"Hello, Alex. Have a seat." Said Harvey Dent..aka 'Two-Face'.


	5. Chapter 5

Circus Initiation

Chapter Five

The first thing I thought as the van lurched and I stumbled to the seat opposite him was the the pictures didn't do him justice for either side of his face. His right side was very handsome and I was too afraid to look at the other side.

"Same blue eyes." He mumbled, not once looking away from me nor lowering his weapon. I trembled on the spot wondering why my life was interesting that I had attracted the attention of the Arkham escapees. I watched silently as he took out a sealed large envelope, the kind that held documents and important papers, and a silver coin.

"You know who I am?" He asked me and I nodded quietly. Just being in the same general area as him put a chill in my whole body.

"Do you know anything other that my name?" I shook my head slowly. "We have some business to discuss, but first," He pulled out the coin. "Call it." He tossed it in the air and I was surprised my voice stayed strong. "Heads?" He flipped it over and I tried my hardest to keep my eyes away from his eye bulging around his blackened flesh. He took his hand off and I saw the silver head..was this a good or a bad thing?

"Alright. You're going to deliver this to Bruce Wayne but not directly-," I cut him off without thinking.

"Do you know my Uncle?" He raised the gun to my chest.

"Quiet!" He yelled and I fell silent immediately. "You are to take this envelope, put it on Bruce Wayne's office desk and then you forget all about it. If you're questioned, you've never seen it. Do you understand?"

I nodded. "Yes." The van came to a halt and he smoothly handed me the envelope. I took it in a shaky hand. "And Miss Shaw?" He stopped as the door opened and jackass was standing there. "If you open it and I'll know if you do..I'll put a bullet in your head and leave you for anyone to find. Are we clear?"

"Crystal."

As I got out the sun was getting lower and I didn't recognize where I was. I looked back but the van was already turning down the deserted road. It was official. They knew each other and I was going to find out how preferably before I got myself killed...maybe I was just in shock from having my life threatened so easily but I didn't really feel much. Other than the determination to figure out what was going on. I wasn't stupid I mean I was kidnapped for God's sake. Why else would the Joker even give an insignificant high school girl the time of his day? I found a populated street and grabbed a taxi all the way home.

"Bad day?" The lady behind the wheel asks.

"You have no idea." I sigh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I practically ran to my bedroom slipping on the hardwood floor in my socks..jeeze they must have just gotten waxed..focus, Alex. I shut my door and the first thing I do was look around the room for a certain clown..he would know what to do. Harvey said if I read the file he would kill me so I give Bruce the file and then..and then what? Confide my problems to an egotistical maniac who just stumbled into my life..was I supposed to trust him? Those odds didn't look good. Definitely not Uncle Bruce or Alfred, they were too close for me to confide in..maybe when they saw the file they would know what to do.. I took it out of my backpack and tiptoed down the stairs past the TV room and game room to his office. I put my ear to the door but I didn't hear anything so I quietly slipped in, dropped the file and left. I didn't want to get caught anywhere in the vicinity. I got in the shower and by the time I was out everything was still calm he must not have been home yet..I could smell dinner from the kitchen.

I was just sitting on my bed blankly staring at the TV when Alfred came in holding a dinner tray. I frowned.

"Don't we usually eat dinner in the dining room?"

"Master Wayne has an important meeting he must attend to tonight. I will be in the study if you need me."

"Thank you, Alfred." He seemed to have a lot of 'meetings'.

I left my plate half finished because i didn't want it, I kept telling myself but I knew I was halfway hoping he'd show and give me someone to talk to. Even if it was a dude in clown makeup. He told me to stay away from Harvey..I needed to ask him what he knew if he would even tell me. The Joker was unpredictable. I pulled up the internet on my laptop and typed in 'Joker' in the search bar at the Gotham times newspaper website. A whole string of events popped up ranging from bank robberies to mafia deals gone wrong..blew up a hospital?! Most likely had been the cause of death of someone named Rachel Dawes and the cause of the fire that burned half of Harvey Den't face. My pulse quickened..I had been so close to a man who had used a bazooka on a cop car and laughed while doing it, most likely.

"What, _uh,_ are you looking at? Hm?" I jumped and exited my searches before closing the computer and setting it aside.

"Nothing important." I watched him close and lock the balcony doors and pull the curtains across the glass.

"What are you doing?" I stood and walked to the steps next to him. I liked that chilly draft that lazily circled my room.

"Do you leave these open just for me?" He leaned down and smelled my hair before barking out a trademark laugh. He skipped to my half eaten plate of dinner and helped himself.

"Why did you pull the curtains?"

"I think a little birdie is curious to know why I am here." I stopped to think what exactly he meant.

"Were you followed here?" I turned to peek through a gap in the curtains but a gloved hand grabbed my arm and yanked me backwards so I fell down on the cushion next to him.

"Hey!" I tried to yank my hand away but he held my arm in both hands..I followed his unreadable expression to the hand shaped bruises on my arms.

"You want to.. _uh,"_ His tongue flicked out to trace his scar. "Tell me if anything _craazzyyy_ happened today? Other than 'Live the cheerleader' getting what came to _her_ today in the locker room?" He dropped my arm as I gaped...how did he find out about that? " _Aaannd_ all for my card..I _was flattered_." He growled and the certain fact that we were sitting side by side and I could feel his body heat radiating off of him finally sank in.

"So if you know all that how come you don't know how I got the bruises?" I tried to make it sound nonchalant.

"I'm not God, Alex. Just a free agent..of chaos." His eyes went dark as he stared off faraway for a few moments.. He put down the empty plate and stood, walking to my backpack. He shamelessly went through my binders of half assed schoolwork and homework. "Is this really your whole name? It's _sooo_ deliciously innocent. Alexandria Faith Shaw." The way he growled my name gave me a shiver.

"Well, I don't think 'The Joker' is very creative. Considering if that's the best you could come up with, your real name must have been something awful." He just stood there holding my binder and looked at me before bursting out laughing. He threw my binder over his shoulder carelessly and there was a soft 'click'. I gasped and jumped back when he flipped his knife open.

"I like your mouth, Alex. But it's going to get you into _dangerous_ places," His eyes lit up as he reached me but I couldn't look away. He bent down to growl in my ear inches away from my hair. I felt the strangely warm blade lightly caress my ear. "Ones only _I_ will enjoy." He nodded at me as though sad but true.

"You gave me your word that you wouldn't hurt me."

"You trust _my_ word?" He wasn't quite touching me anywhere just sort of hunching over at out height difference..clown was tall.

"I trust that you trust your word." I couldn't believe the words about to come out of my mouth. "I need your help."

"As it so happens.. I'm aware of some of your _predicaments_ ," He enunciated every syllable. "Involving a man with two _faces_." I ducked underneath his arm and flopped on my bed, brushing off his weak threat about 'dangerous places' well..I thought back to my research.

"Did you really do all of that stuff two years ago?"

"You're going to have to be more specific, Dollface. I do a lot of ' _stuff'_ everyday."

"Made Harvey what he is today." Joker shrugged off his coat and tossed it on the back of the chair. My eyes followed every precise graceful move of his fingers as he removed his vest and unbuttoned his cuffs and collar. The tie was thrown over the chair as well. He shook his hair out like a dog before pushing it back. The way he looked..was just so human (minus the face paint). I couldn't look away from his casual shirt and pants to his shoes. His eyes studied my face and I knew he was staring at my scar as well..

To think back to the tapes of him two years ago on the internet from his homemade videos that made the news..he was always giggling and sounding psycho but the serious look on his face was something else..something predatory. I wondered what had happened to make him change.

"Do you like what you see, Alexandria Faith?" My mouth dropped open at his bold assumption..no matter how gray and not black or while my life was becoming. Someone had a big ego but considering all he was capable of he had to have one. There was a knock on my door, breaking us from our silent regard towards each other. Before I could answer Joker growled and with an annoyed look on his face flipped open his knife again, winked at me and went to the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Circus Initiation

Chapter 6

It took a second to grasp what he had meant to do.

"No!" I hissed and sprang up from the bed.."Please, don't." He looked down at me as another knock rang out.

"Alex..we need to talk. I think someone broke into the house today. Can i check your windows?"

"One minute!" I called and turned back to him, pleading with my eyes. I could see the jagged texture of his scars perfectly up close and I had the urge to run my fingertips over one. He clicked his tongue in annoyance but grabbed his clothes and went to wait in the bathroom. I opened my door. Uncle Bruce was as white as a ghost..his appearance shocked me immobile for a moment. He didn't look like rich made up Bruce Wayne..his hair was disheveled and his eyes were bloodshot. Did he ever sleep? His eyes darted from around my room back to my face.

"Uncle Bruce...," But he gently pushed past me and went straight to my covered windows. I took the few minutes to glance at the bathroom door and my heart leapt when I saw Joker's half face peeking through the opening. I gave my best 'wtf' face but he was glaring at Bruce's back..almost like he recognized him or something. When I turned back to the bathroom he was looking at me. I waved my hand frantically telling him to get the hell in the bathroom. On top of drugs and drinking, lying and fighting' at school..the last thing I needed was Bruce to know I had the criminally insane hiding in my bathroom. Joker grinned. Of course he would love to get caught..he enjoyed chaos..

"How do you think they got in? How do you know?" Bruce turned back to me and shook his head, looking utterly defeated.

"I think I just need some sleep. Try not to get in any trouble." I didn't really know what to say to that so I just nodded. Alfred was standing in my doorway looking rather pale tonight. Seriously? Did anyone sleep around here?

"Master Wayne, I have Mr. Bastionne on the phone." Bastionne? I only one kid in this whole place with that last name..did he mean Seth's father? They were both rich..I mean I guess they could've been business partners. But at midnight in the middle of the week?

"Right. Lock up tight, Alfred. Night, Kiddo." He ruffled my hair and they left together.

" _Protectivvee_ this Uncle of yours, isn't he? I wasn't aware the rich and priveleged had any _realll_ problems." I heard his words as though from far away. I was too far gone in my own head..whatever Harvey told me to give him was powerful enough to make him strange. Why wouldn't it? Considering how he went about to deliver it in the first place. What did I expect? A friendly note?

"I know _that_ look." He pointed at me with his knife. "You schemers are always coming up with plans."

"I just do things..plans are for the anxious." I whispered. I was suddenly super aware of how close he was to me..studying me like an odd breed. I caught the faint scent of gasoline.

"My kind of girl."

"Remember when you asked me if anything crazy happened today?" I watched his eyes flick back to my bruises for a second.

"Your point?"

"I was kidnapped." I then proceeded to tell him the whole story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _I_ say we go take a peek inside this envelope. I _doo_ hate not being ahead of all my players." I already knew he meant Gotham was like his playground.

"I can't. Harvey said he would know if I did and he would put a bullet in my head." Not that Joker would care..

"Good ole' Harvey. Gotham's white knight..," His scar licking habit had ceased to creep me out at this point. "I remember those days."

"Who is Rachel?" I asked suddenly remembering from the website. "They say you killed her." He was laughing deep in his throat as though to himself. "Why haven't you killed me? I mean there's no way she didn't deserve to live."

"Do you _want_ to die, Alex?"

"Nobody wants to die." I whispered.

"Wrong. My father did..and he got his wish. Choking on his own blood..while I carved his face in..want to know why?" I took a few steps back and sank down on my bed. "Because I can."

"You didn't answer my question." Suddenly, his hand gripped my jaw and forced me to look into his painted face.

"I answer to no one." A sudden sound of glass breaking reached my ears..too big to be a dish. I knocked his arm away from me.

"Alfred?!" I jumped up off of the bed and ran to my door. I was yanking it open when a gloved hand slammed it shut again. I looked up at him and he was wearing his trademark grin and knife in his clutched fist at his side.

"Harvey came to play. Why dance with Bruce Wayne?" He focused once more on me as though seeing me in a new light. He laughed like a hyena.."I should've known. Pack your bags, Alex. You're leaving _with meee_." He gripped my upper arm. Hard. I winced and jerked away from him it was more of a reaction really.

"I have to find my uncle and Alfred. You promised you wouldn't hurt me." I glared daggers. He smiled but this time the levels of sinister behind it gave me goosebumps as though he were a force of nature or something. His hand found it's way in my tresses and I was helpless in his strong grasp as he yanked my hair back so my head was resting against his chest behind me. I had no choice but to stare into his dark black painted eyes through the pain in my roots.

"Circumstances have.. _changed_. I'm no longer visiting." My gut twisted and I had a horrible sinking feeling in my stomach at his next words. "You belong to me now.. _pet_." He pushed me towards my dresser and closet. " _Pack_." The way he said this one word had me swallowing and emptying out my backpack. There were several shouts and obvious signs of fighting downstairs. Joker locked my door and stood guard not once taking his eyes off of me..he looked like a man possessed and it frightened me.

"But-," His jaw clenched and he went rigid.

"Not to.. _uh_ ," His tongue traced a scar. " _Rush_ you, princess. But time is _of_ the essence..don't make me be myself around you." He growled. I wasn't sure what that meant exactly but..I packed my bag, throwing clothes in and then running to my bathroom for things.

"What about school..my uncle..," He grabbed my bookbag and led me to my balcony. Oh god, he wasn't going push me over was he? I looked down at the large white van sitting two stories below. Joker leaned over and signaled the two people in different clown masks before tossing my bag over the side. One of the clowns caught it easily before tossing it in the back of the open van. My heart was in my throat, I had gotten myself into some deep trouble.

"I'm afraid of heights." I whispered, looking up at him. He ran a gloved finger over my bottom lip.

"I do so _like_ that expression. By the way," He said rather conversationally. "The name is Jack." Then everything happened so fast all I heard was his booming laugh in my ears..in my heaad as his hands gripped my waist before carelessly tossing me over the side. He had thrown me over the balcony, the crazy prick! I screamed the whole way down my heart in my throat but I never hit the ground. One of the clowns broke my fall, catching me easily. I couldn't even move for a few seconds..I was busy catching my breath and hoping I was still sane.. _err_. I looked up seeing Jack..wait..Jack? No. That couldn't be his real name. No one knew his real name so why tell me?

"If you want her batty..come get her!" I blinked and Joker had already landed gracefully on his feet.

"Load up!" He said in a kind of sing song voice. He straightened his jacket and winked at me. I gulped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I learned one thing during the van ride. Clowns can't drive. I held on to my seatbelt for dear life as we sped through and around traffic. I was assuming we were headed to the outer city..where else would he stay? It would obviously be abandoned..secluded from public eye. Was Batman going to find me? Did i want him to? I looked at Joker and realized he was already staring at me. I stared back trying my best to seem unaffected by the little game he was playing. I was just another piece on his chessboard..no matter how spontaneous his moves happened to be. I saw his eyes slowly go over my scar. I just couldn't help thinking what were the odds for anyone to be kidnapped once but twice in the same day almost? We suddenly came to a screeching halt and Joker got out..disappearing into the dark cold of outside. One of the clown people hopped in and undid my seatbelt. It had to be a man..he was too tall and broad to be a woman..plus he was missing tits.

He gripped my upper arm and hauled me to the ground. This was my chance! I threw my fist at his jaw but before i could even see if I had done any damage his fist came out of nowhere and pain was all I felt in my nose and mouth. I saw stars and fell against the van panting and I spat out blood trying to catch my breath. The sudden sound of scuffling made me jerk my head up. The other man, also in a clown mask, just held my bag and watched silently as the dark form I recognized to be Joker stood over the man, beating him while he was down. He spit on the still figure.

"Think you can play with _myy_ toys no one plays with my toys..but me." He flipped out his knife and I found my voice.

"Stop..please." I mean I hit him first..it was like he didn't hear me though that or he was just ignoring me. Joker removed the man's mask but it was too dark and cloudy out tonight to see much. Joker stabbed the man in the chest with no hesitation..the man didn't even put up a fight just laid there and took it as Joker's arm came up and down many times...he was laughing and laughing. It was horrible and the other person was still standing there and watching like some sick freak.

"Joker." It was like he was far away, not seeing or hearing his audience. There was blood everywhere, I could tell that much against the concrete.

"Joker?" I said around the blood in my mouth but to no avail.

"Jack?" The laughter cut off immediately..he was glaring at me now. He dropped the man's dead body and stood slowly. Was this it? Was he going to kill me and all of this would be over? The other clown just stood there still until Joker signaled for him to leave. He did, turning to go inside what i just noticed to be a house. A decent one..

"What did I _say_ about your _mouth hmm, Alex?_ " His voice had no tease to it..just a hint of murder below the surface. "SAY IT!" He yelled and I swear I almost peed. He was covered in dark stains and he advanced on me slowly..the knife still clutched in his fist. I jerked back and hit the side of the van. He giggled and smoothed his hair back from his face, the moonlight caught his face paint and seemed to help it glow brighter in the dark. He kept coming closer until he pressed right against me. All I could smell was rust and feel the warm wetness seep into my front. I squeezed my eyes shut when the side of his face brushed mine and that rough scar travelled along my cheek. I already knew there would be paint smudged where out flesh touched. He growled in my ear and breathed in the scent of my hair deeply causing me to shiver and goosebumps ran alone my entire body yet I still refused to answer.

"I wonder what _is_ a good enough punishment for my pet?" He growled again as though in deep thought. I felt like I was goin to pass out..or throw up. I was just grateful I was still breathing, the worst pain being the throbbing in my mouth and I think my lip had split. Wait..punishment? For snapping him out of his crazy trance?

"You're dirty.. _perhappss_ a shower?" He smacked his lips and I had a bad feeling about this.

"You look nervous." He grinned and pulled me up to the porch stairs into the dark house.


	7. Chapter 7

Just wanted to say thank you for the few but highly appreciated reviews and likes/follows. It makes me feel good that people are actually reading my crap haha..thank you. But I'm still going strong with this story so far. Again sorry for any typos/grammatical errors I know how to spell I promise you it's just hard to find time to type and write with a two year old attached to your hip. :)

Circus Initiation

Chapter Seven

There were more people in the house some in clown masks and some not. Was this Joker's team? They all fell silent when we came into the doorway. My neck heated at all the eyes I felt on me so instead I studied the house and then I saw the blood stains on the carpet the trail ended at the front closet. I didn't even want to know who they killed to acquire the ignored his lackeys and drug me upstairs to the master bedroom.

"Two options, Dollface." He looked me over and I didn't know what else to do but stand there. I was worried about Uncle Bruce and Alfred..Batman had come again maybe he had saved them both..maybe they're fine.

"Why did you take me?" I demanded. "If you want to kill me than just do it..I'm tired of the games," I gestured down my bloody pajamas. "Tired of this." He laughed, ignoring the clown masked person who brought in my bag and left the room, closing the door behind them.

"I dont want to kill you, Alex. You and I are going to have _lots_ of fun." He growled. "You'll be begging for more." An involuntary heat began building between my legs.

"Now..where was I? Right. Options. You got two options, Dollface. You either hop in that shower..have some fun with me and I'll keep you safe from Mr. Harvey 'Two face' Dent. _Orrr_ you can leave right now if you think you can stay alive by _morning.._ your choice." I just stood there for a minute wondering if I heard him correctly..he would protect me if I got in the shower with him? Did the Joker find me attractive? Why did that cause a little flutter in my chest? Harvey's burnt face popped into my head..would i be dead by morning? This whole thing could be a mind trap..but i was curious and I hated him for making me curious. I glared at him as I walked to the bathroom..the one decision that changed my life forever.

"Good _choice_."

I could still get under his skin too..

"Is Jack even your real name?" I crossed my arms as he walked in behind me, shutting and locking the door.

"You're a brave one, hmm?" It sounded like he was teasing me..he turned the water on and took his gloves. He stood there staring at me, eyes roaming my scar and lower making me flush tomato red. This guy just had a natural allure to getting to people..

"You have to undress, Alex." He looked up at me through his lashed..he slightly tilted. I pulled down my shorts and underwear and stopped, waiting for him to take something else off.

"Atata..you first." His bare fingers brushed the bare flesh of my hip, raising every hair on my body. I wanted to tell him I'd never done this before..and I had a strong feeling he would laugh at me.

"I'm a virgin." I whispered, looking into his eyes. "Jack?" He lifted m y shirt over my head and i stood there completly naked in front of Joker, who was still fully clothed..it was arousingly nervewracking..the dominant side falling in his favor. He growled while he looked at me starting from my eyes and scar down to my toes.

"You _are_ beautiful." He licked his scar and shrugged off his jacket. I got goosebumps and the air puckered my nipples behind my crossed arms.

"Like a siren in the _night._ Last chance to leave..I won't stop once I've _started_ regardless of what you _say_." At least he was honest...

"I'm staying." My voice shook a little and he smacked his lips, smiling wide. I flushed again..he called me beautiful..piece by piece Joker's blood clothes fell to the floor and withe very piece removed he looked more human. I strictly kept my eyes above his waist.

"No reason to be shy, Doll." He stepped into the steaming water and held a hand out to me with raised eyebrows. I looked back to the door and took his hand to help step over the side. With the curtain closed and his broad shoulders blocking the spray from me it was another world in here. I still had my arms crossed over my breasts standing silently and still watching him wet his hair without wetting his face. His makeup was holding mostly in the steam and I focused on that..it's not like I hadn't 'willingly' agreed to step in here. He brushed past me to the back and I obediently stepped under the spray, my back to him. I looked down at my painted blue toes as the water went from red to pink to clear. His hand found my shoulders and I jumped..to say I was nervous was an understatement.

"Relax." He purred in my ear as he hands worked magic on my tense muscles. He moved up to my neck, masaging and scratching my sensitive skin. The steam was all around us now and I found my arms back at my sides. It was like my mind hit the off switch my body being too curious about what he could do. He spun me around to face him and I couldn't help but come face to fae with a broad toned chest. With his line of work he'd have to be fit under that untimidating jacket..how else would he be able to spar with Batman so much? Suddenly my feet left the ground and I arms had a mind of their ownwrapping themselves around his neck. My back hit the cool tile and I was face to face with him as he held me against the wall, legs spread.

"Just relax, Alex." He nipped my ear. How was I supposed to relax when he was throwing me everywhere?! "It wont hurt.. _much._ " I felt so open and exposed but so was he..I was sure he didn't do this kind of thing very often...or I could be wrong.

"Is that a promise from Jack or Joker?" I panted through half-lidded eyes. His thumb brushed one of my hardened nipples and the jolt between my legs was addicting.

"Who do you want?" He asked. His hand travelled down my side and over my thigh tickling my skin there.

"Both?" I said it as a question earning a bark of laughter from him. He wasted no time and the thing I knew he slid a single finger inside of me. I felt my clit twitch pleasantly at the intrusion. His teeth scraped against my neck roughly and I moaned at the mixture of pleasure and pain.

"Hmm. You weren't lying." He cooed to me as he stroked the barrier to my most private parts. My mind was still blown about being here in the first place but I was..so shouldn't I just enjoy it? A breathy gasp escaped me when his thumb rubbed circles over my hidden pearl. All of my shame disappeared as I found myself on fire. Breathing in the steam, I looked him in his painted face..in his dark eyes as he played with me. My hips ground against his fingers..there was an odd pressure building slowly and his smile was sardonic when my hips joined in..meeting his hand halfway. I was practically bounching on him and panting when suddenly it was gone. He withdrew his hand and I felt a hot hardness hit my inner thigh. His teeth placed bites over my neck and my nipples became painfully erect. I groaned in frustration but my heart leapt at the feel of his tip at my drenched entrance. I was throbbing and aching it seemed only his fingers had taken away the fire. I wrapped my legs around his waist and closed my eyes to brace myself for the pain. My fingernails had unintentionally scraped and dug into his forearms causing him to hiss but he didn't stop.

One second I was waiting..the next was a sharp pain as I felt him slide deep. The pain felt more like cramping and it spread from my inside down to my knees. He stayped put for a moment and i got used to the new sensations. My first comprehensive thought was 'I just lost my virginity to the Joker.' my second thought was..'He's looking at me.' i focused on his moving mouth.

"What?"

"I _said..are you okay?"_ He asked me that question as though I had mental problems or was just too slow to get it.

"I'm fine." I snapped and I was, other than a slight soreness from the tearing I was okay. He said nothing..just pulled out almost all the way before sliding back in. I closed my eyes in bliss..feeling him reach the deepest part of me and a shock of pleasure rolled through me.

"Harder." I asked when I met his gaze and he licked his scar. I vaguely focused on his grip getting tighter and he used his whole body to hold me instead of just his arms. His paint was starting to smudge and as he wrapped his arms around my waist and drove himself further and further and the better it felt. He was firm but gently.. a possessive growling radiated in his throat. The pressure was building and I found my nails digging into his shoulders. I gasped and panted when the pressure peaked and spilled over leaving me exhauted and in a hazy state. He grunted and purred as he came..talk about taming the beast. I was finally aware that he still held me up, his head buried in my wet hair. The awkwardness was returning.

"You can put me down now." I whispered and he chuckled before setting me down. I stepped under the spray and began to wash myself off..no matter how much I enjoyed that just now..he was still a mass murderer and a know psycho case.

"Still bein shy, hmm?" He growled. I stopped rinsing conditioner from my hair when his teeth bit my shoulder. "I'll break you of that.. _next time_." I couldn't help my eyes wandering lower past defined hips and powerful thighs to his still rock hard erection standing proudly between his legs. That whole thing had fit inside me? Wait..next time? But he was already stepping out of the shower and without another word to me (or a towel)..he left the bathroom naked.

Joker wasn't in the room and that was fine with me. I already missed my balcony and jacuzzi tub. I stood there replaying all of the events that day..was it only yesterday I had gotten into it with Liv at school? I thought about the shower again and behind kidnapped earlier that day..it looked as follows..

Harvey-1

Joker-1

Alex-0

I growled in frustration. This was one big game to them and I didn't want to play..as I cross my arms and looked out of the second story window I could see the dark shadow of a vehicle approaching..a big one. The truck came to a rest with a whine of an old engine and out of the back slipped a figure with a bag on their head..I knew it had been too good to be true. Then new soreness between my thighs reminded me I had lost the battle and for what? To stay with him? I pressed my forehead to the cool window and closed my eyes. Maybe if I pretended really hard none of this would have happened. Live would back off and I would eventually be with Seth or someone a little less money bragy and find out what to do for the rest of my life..I swallowed the lump in my throat..something my parents could be proud of.

The door swung open and clicked shut and I unstuck my forehead from the glass, opening my sore eyes. I guess I had been crying thinking about them..strange I didn't notice. I felt like a tossed aside ragdoll used up to his convenience and then forgotten.

"I was _hoping_ to watch you _sleep.._ ," His teasing voice caused his words to have no meaning no matter what they were. I said nothing..just looked at him taking in every detail from his now shabby clothes (I assumed his bloody ones required cleaning), to his predatory stance and gaze to the fresh war paint on his face. What was going though that head of his..what made him tick so crazily other than his mutilated face? Or was that it?

"You look upset, Dollface." He was the one with the painted 'Dollface'. He flipped out his trusty blade and skipped to me causing his curls to bounce. I jerked backwards thinking I was going to get pinned to the wall and threatened some more with psycho talk. "I have a present for _you_. I was going to wait buut-" he didn't finish, just grabbed the back of my neck. His warm, calloused hand gripped me tightly and pushed me out of the bedroom door. "I heard I ruined your _birthday._ " I still didn't say anything and he gave me a little shake. "Got nothing to say? What happened to my loudmouth Alex?" He giggled. The first thing I noticed walking downstairs was the dead body lying on the couch..the man who had hit me. He was so white, having bled out and I knew he would start smelling if they move him. A few people stood around two men talking against the wall casually and a woman with short, spiky blonde hair and icy blue eyes.

She was kneeling by the dead man..holding his hand and as though she sensed me lifted her hate filled eyes to me. If looks could kill...

"Keep mo _ving._ " Joker growled none too friendly and shoved me past curious eyes to a door. He opened it and flipped a switch on. With the door closed behind us we were secluded in the garage. "I though you would, _uh, appreciate_ not ruining our play area." Play area...that's what he called manipulating a young girl into giving up her virginity..I couldn't help but wonder if I would have made it on the streets long enough to find my way safely. That's when I heard the whimpering. Huddled in the corner with a sack over her head was a girl. I could see her blond hair spilling from the bag. Joker skipped to her, smiling. He paused and looked at me sending chills up and my arms before yanking her bag off.

Joker cackled, his laughter filling the garage and I looked into the makeup smudged tearstained face of Liv Ivey.


	8. Chapter 8

Aaahh! I'm so happy you guys like my story! It makes me feel super awesome you have no idea haha. So again I'm sorry for typos/grammatical errors I suck at typing I guess not so bad at writing I know how to spell ha. But anyway here's the next chapter! xoxo -amber

Circus Initiation

Chapter Eight

"What is she doing here?" I demanded and turned to him once I found my voice.

"Let's not forget who's in charge here." One of the men came through the screen door and fiipped out a knife.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Joker smiled innocently.

"They're your pick me up _entertainment._ What better way to put a smile on your face than watching someone you hate _die_?" He nodded and looked as though he were preaching words of wisdom.

"What!?" Live shouted as the man stood silently off to the side awaiting Joker to say 'jump' and him 'how high' "I knew there was something odd about you!" She was yelling at me? Did she see how much of a victim I was in this, too? "You're both freaks!"

Joker's lackey advanced on her with the knife and I took a step forward ready to jump in. No matter how much I hated Liv no one deserved to die like this.

"Stop." Joker barked and haulted the man before turning to me.

"After the way she's been towards you..you have him here _spare her_?" I literally did not know what to say or do to that so I just nodded. "Well, let's see if it was worth it, shall we?" He placed the knife in my hand and pushed me closer to Liv. He snapped at the man again. "Cut her loose and give her your blade." I whirled to face him in shock..

"What are you doing?" My voice trembled but he ignored me to address Liv.

"We're going to play a game. If you can manage to slit Alex's throat I'll let you walk outta' here, _unharmed_." My heart flew in my throat and I felt hot as a roll of nausea invaded my stomach. He couldn't be serious!

" _Aaannd go."_ He stepped back and watched..pacing in a half circle with a gun clutched in his gloved hand. He looked like some twisted version of a referee. I turned to Liv in shock and her expression was even more nervewracking.

"Liv, we can both get you of here alive." But she was shaking her head.

"Don't you get it, Alex? Now you can be out of the way and Seth will be all mine." I blinked and I couldn't believe even through all this the only thing on her mind was dating Seth! What a shallow bitch! "All I know is I'm going to enjoy this..and then I'll be free." She lunged at me, raising her arm to waste no time in slashing my throat my wide open!

Click. BANG! I leapt backwards as Liv dropped heavily to the garage floor, her knife sliding out of her grip. There was now a hole in her forehead and with my ears ringing I looked at Joker. He was glaring at Liv's dead body and slowly lowering his weapon. My hearing was coming in and out. I just stood there pressed almost flat against the wall in fright. He shot her...he shot her right in front of me..then he was laughing.

"Guess Seth is goin' to have to wait _awhile, hmm?"_ He giggled again. "Clean it up. Get rid of the body and the one's in the close..see if you can't tear that girl from her friend on the couch." The man scrambled quickly to do his bidding. I couldn't take my eyes off of Liv..Joker had done to her what Harvey would've done to me and it wasn't a pretty sight. Definitely nothing like the movies.

"Alex..," My eyes raised to his excited expression. "I suggest you put the _knife_ down before you _really_ hurt youurself." He bared his yellow teeth and I was aware of a faint tingling of pain in my right hand. Looking down, I saw a bright trail of crimson on pale skin as my blood slowly dripped to the floor. I hadn't noticed the whole time I was gripping the knife so hard I cut myself. I dropped the bladeto the floor and sniffed. I also hadn't noticed the single tear that had fallen down my cheek which, judging by his expression, he could care less about. He advanced on me..and scooped up his knife from the floor.

"Now that we've _learned_ that no one is noble enough to be saved..GET OUT!" He yelled and I jumped, turning to the door and fumbling with the knob in my bloody hand. I wrenched the door open and slammed it behind me. I took the few moments just to breathe..the room was spinning. There were two pairs of eyes on me. They were both looking at me curiously after obviously hearing a gunshot. I sniffed and escaped to the kitchen to rinse off my hand and face. That was so horrifying and no matter how many times I squeezed my eyes shut her blank bloody face with a single bullet in her head kept popping up. I'd never forget it.

"Hey." I flinched away from her voice remembering all too well the look of hatred she had given me. "J told me you like to smoke." And how did 'J' know that? I nodded slowly.

"Go sit on the back porch steps. I'll meet you there."

So that's how I ended up sitting on the back porch steps listening to the crickets and shivering but not really minding. The sun was going to peek through the horizon sometime soon the sky had just started to lighten. The door opened and the blond girl stepped out before joining me on the steps. I allowed her to spray disinfectant and wrap my hand in gauze.

"My name is Choe and it looks like you could use this more than me." I turned hesitantly to see she was holding out a glass pipe and lighter to me.

"I coud've sworn that was the raging pits of hell in your eyes." I admitted.

"It was!" She laughed. "But he was just an old friend..nothing more. He should have known better anyway..I had given us all specific instructions not to physically harm you." All of my thoughts ceased..he did that but he had told Liv to kill me and then shot her before she get to me.

"So how did you get in roped in with them?"

"It's a long story. It's strange..the way he looks at you." She shrugged. "Never seen that before."

"Maybe he'll get bored of me soon." I mumbled not really in a talking sort of mood.

"The day that happens will be the day you take your last breath...what happened in there?" She asked and her voice held no remorse just raw curiosity. My thoughts again flicked to Liv's lifeless face.

"He gave me and another girl a knife and told her if she killed me he would let her go. She tried and he shot her." I waved my injured hand around. "This was my fault." Her eyebrows knitted together in thought but she dropped it. We smoked a few bowls in companionable silence before she spoke again. I finally felt relaxed enough to just..relax.

"If you need any feminine products just let me know..maybe a couple day after pills?" My eyes snapped to her.

"How do you know?" She chuckled lightly.

"Sweetie, I'm twenty eight and have had my fair share already. I can tell by the slight waddle in your step..first time I'm guessing? Plus, you have some bruises on your neck." She shrugged again as though it were nothing. "It happens. So do you need some?"

"Yes...both."

"So how was it..after first time pain?" She smiled. I got quiet and red in the face I'm sure.

"Umm."

"I get it." She laughed. "Strange. It gets better."

The back door swung open behind us and Joker stood there no longer covered in blood. I choked on my hit in shock at him now wearing a normal tux and a clown mask was clutched in his fist.

"Now this is.. _surprising."_ He sang out and looked between Chloe and I. I handed her the pipe back and stood, I figured him looking for me meant it was time to go.

"Just makin' her feel welcome, Mr. J." She smiled. he completely ignored her and jerked his head telling me follow him inside. I gave Chloe a small smile.

"Don't worry. I'll have some pills for you to put up somewhere by tomorrow at the latest."

"Thank you." I replied and stepped through the doorway. I stopped though at what I realized I had walked into. Joker had just jammed his elbow into one of the other men's throat..he bent over, coughing. Joker responded by thowing his knee into the man's nose. I pressed my back to the wall and slid to the corner, watching him fight was mesmerizing but horrifying. He had the gracefulness of a trained killer and a look that would make you slit your own throat just so he wouldn't. He hovered over the man and Chloe just stood there and watched as though learning from his mistakes. Joker took in a deep breath..his shoulders rising high before letting it out. He was mumbling strangely under his breath before his eyes darted frantically around the room until they rested on me. He had a skip in his step.

"Don't worry, Doll. I have something much more.. _pleasurable_ in store for you." His tongue grazed his scar and I flushed when I realized they were all listening to him. "Go to the room and wait for me." That was a direct order. His tone itself held the promise of painful consequences. I slid along the wall past him and pracctically ran up the stairs, anything to get a few minutes to calm myself down and focus on what was about to happen when he got in here. It's not like you won't enjoy it, said a voice in my head. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and drink some water from the tap. I was actually really glad Chloe realized her friend dying wasn't exactly my fault. I had barely been here the night and already i was so exhausted. i tried to hold my heavy lids open but I ended up collapsing on the bed and was asleep instantly.

I woke to a sharp pain on my inner right thigh. My eyes flew open and I gasped when I saw Joker's jaw above the throbbing pain..he bit me!

"Ohh," He snickered. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"LIar." I snapped through the throbbing of a new bruise forming. I suddenly felt him hook his finger under the waistband of my shorts and pulled them right off. "You kill two people and beat a man..how are you horny?"He pretended to look offended for a moment but didn't answer as he removed his pants and leaned down between my legs. I closed my heavy eyes and flopped my head back to the pillow. He rubbed the side of his face against my inner thigh and his scar added to the effect. His hot breath caressed over my panties ccausing my clit to throb pleasantly.

"You know." He said suddenly and propped himself up on his elbow. "I thought you were actually going to fight at first but _you_ just had to prove me wrong. _didn't you."_

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You remind me of an incorruptable individual." I sat up and scooted back from him. His expression told me not to move but he didn't stop me..instead he sat up too never taking his eyes off of me..it was kinda creepy. After him ordering my death and then killing Liv it was kinda a turn off if anything was ever a turn on in the first place.

"You mean Batman."

"You and.. _batty boy_ have some things in common..makes me _wonder_ if that's why he was watching that club building on your birthday." He shifted suddenly and I twitched at the movement as he continued his rambling. "And then I thought to _myself, Batman_ follows you, Pants pisser follows you, _Harvey_ follows you, the butler escorts you everywhere..so why don't _I_ follow her?" He sounded truly insane at the moment. Why would Batman be following me? Seth was unimportant , Harvey had feuds with my Uncle and Alfred kindly drives.. _drove_ me because i still didn't own my own car. "I realized _you_ were what everyone was after..so I knew i wanted you _first."_ he was standing and pacing now.

" _Aaand_ I've almost figured out the puzzle but we need to visit an _old friend_ of mine first..yes, I think..," he trailed off mumbling too low for me to hear him while he paced. The sun was streaming through the window now and I yawned. "Tonight." He mumbled but I no longer cared as i slipped back into the dark peacefulness of sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alex." My eyes flew open and I sat up when Chloe sat on the edge of the bed..I looked around groggily..realizing we were the only ones in the room.

"What time is it?" I asked as she dug through a plasticc grocery bag.

"It's four in the afternoon," She waved it off. "I got up at two but here..this first." She handed me a pill and a bottle of orange juice you get at gas stations. I gladly took it.

"Sorry to say all of us are ordered to keep a low profile when we go into the city but I got you a banana and one of these giant packaged muffins." My stomach rumbled. "You know for being with a group of murderous criminals..you're strangely nice."

"It's my job to be nice to you and i don't mind it. So eat up and get a shower.. J said he wanted you presentable when he took you out tonight." She smiled as though that was really no big deal..my brunch was suddenly harder to eat.


	9. Chapter 9

Just a couple reminders before the chapter and that is..1.) I don't anything except my OC and 2.) Sorry for any typos/grammatical errors aaand 3.) Maroni survived the car crash in TDK. Enjoy :)

Circus Initiation

Chapter Nine

Strangely, the first thought to cocme to my mind as I stood in fron of the mirror in Chloe's cclothes was that I looked too casual for going out. But she had said to trust her and that I'd most likely need running shoes..that didn't make me feel any better and I nervously watched the sky fade from blue to pink. I was wearing a red sleeveless top, dark blue skinny jeans and my own black ankle boots. A light gray zip up jacket completed my clothes and I went with casual makeup..nothing fancy.

"Perfect." She nodded. "Just remember..if he tells you to do something do it without hesitating. A happy Joker is a less scary Joker and we can all sleep easy." I looked out the window at the van pulling into the driveway as she misted me with some nice body spray.

"Did he saw anything about why i had to come along?" I was very anxious about this trip.

"I'm just as clueless as you." The door swung open and Joker stood there in his now clean purple suit.

"Out." He said to Chloe and she smiled at both of us before leaving. "You're eye catching." Chloe had pinned the right side of my hair back with a pin to expose his bite on my neck the other side of my hair hung free. 'It's a power play thing' she had said..it just made me feel very tiny.

"You're not going to pimp me out..are you?" I teased but was actually halfway asking a question.

" _You_ are _delighful_." He was smiling wide, making his scars rise even higher on his cheeks. "Come on." He says to me and I realize he didn't answer me..he wouldn't do that..right? Tonight might be my chance to get away. Cchloe got in the front seat of the van, the back doors wide and empty for just us two..this was starting to make me feel weird. Joker stopped me before I could crawl in the back of the van (Willingly for once I might add).

" _Uh_ , take your jacket off."

"Why?"

He unzipped my jacket and I jerked back from him as the cold air hit bare skin but he only sniggered and yanked back into him. When my jacket was off he slid..a bulletproof vest over my shoulders?!

"What the fu-," His hand found my hair and he yanked. I yelped in shock and he tutted me as he let go.

"That's not appropriate language for a lady." I scowled at him and zipped my jacket up all the way to my chest. I could cuss if I wanted to..

"Don't pull my hair." I went to step into the back when my hair was yanked so hard my head jerked backc. I gasped and almost fell backwards onto the concrete! I whirled around expecting to breathe fire and he was just standing there..smiling as though taunting me.

"What are you gonna do.. _Alexandria_?" He was testing me now..daring me to fight back and that's what I did. I shoved him so hard he hit one of the open back doors of the van and in my rage I threw my arm towards him, my palm going to make contact with that white cheek. But suddenly he wasn't there. My arm was grabbed and twisted behind my back and I cried out in pain. He was laughing at me and I tried to kick him, scratch him, anything to show him I wasn't helpless but i might as well have been and he knew it.

"I _love_ our little games, Alex, but we need to _go_." He pushed me in the van and I sat quietly fuming while I waited for feeling to come back to my wrist. He was still smiling when we were on the road. I leaned my head back against the side of the van, hoping I wouldn't get shot at tonight. Joker was busy flipping and catching his knife until we finally came to a halt. As we both stood he spoke.

"Turn around." What was going on? I turned and felt him yank my hands together behind my back. I heard a loud 'ZIP' No he did not just..

"Zip ties..ccan't have you escaping, hmm?" Escaping from where? My anxiety level was steadily rising. He had just tied my hands behind my back with a fucking zip tie!

"You know..I feel like you aren't holding up to your side of the deal." I spat as he tugged me towards a pitch black warehouse with no working streetlights around. I was paranoid enough to check the roof for snipers. Chloe and the man driving got out..now in clown masks.

"That's what I like about you, Alex." He smacked his lips. "You attempt to cover your _fears_ with anger and drug use it's my cup o' _tea_." I just shook my head at his crazy babble. I looked to Cchloe to roll my eyes but I realizedthey were already gone. Too soon we were in the building and heading up a few flights of stairs.

"Keep your mouth shut and let me do all the _talking_." I groaned out loud and he giggled harder..that meant I was not going to like this. Two huge mountains I realized a second later were men stood a pair of double doors. They opened into what looked like a huge conference room..long table, chairs..and filled to the brim with mafia. My jaw almost hit the ground! Oh, hell no! I did not sign up for this! Fuck our deal...I jerked back to retrace our steps but I never even made it before Joker grabbed my arm and hauled me inside. Once I was pushed into an empty chair we realized the room had gone completely quiet. Then several voices at once.

"Who's the girl?"

"Who the fuck invited that sick _freak_." That one came from a young mixed man. The hatred in his eyes towards Joker ws incredible. His gaze promised so much pain and all Joker did was click his tonge and stare at him through squinted eyes as though trying to recognize him then he casually shrugged and giggled.

"I was just in the neighborhood..figured I'd drop _by_." He began pacing his side of the table looking at him specifically and every seemed to be holding their breath. "See how all my favorite Mafia rulers are doing, _hmm_?"

"Heard you got ahold of scarecrow." The man taunted. Joke like his scar and smacked his lips.

"He was in the right place and the wrong time."

"Who is she?" He spat. "What's to say you didn't put her at the right place at the wrong time?"

"Did you know Gambol?" Joker teased.

"I'm his little brother!" I jumped a mile in the air whe the man banged his fist into the table before standing.

"I can see the family resemblance." Joker busted out with a laugh and my heart was hammering wildly..I've never personally done it before but I hear you shouldn't piss off mafia/mob people.

"Enough." They both went quiet and a chill went down my spine. I turned to see Harvey sitting at the head of the table, a gun laying in front of him pointed towards us. How did I not notice him sitting there? ugh and there's the jackass who yanked my hair when they 'Alex-napped' me. He smiled and winked making me want to vomit. I guess he wasn't _terrible_ looking.

"Harvey..how ya' been?" Joker skipped closer in Harvey's direction and I cursed Joker to the pits of hell. That's why I was ziptied so I wouldn't be able to fight Harvey off. Joker laid a hand on my shoulder and squeezed but i puffed up ..so angry I was almost out of my mind. I shrugged him off and glared.

"You brought him?"

"He brought all of us. Get your panties out of a bunch and sit down." I looked toward the graying man accross the table in a beige suit. Definitely Italian.

"Maroni." Joke awknowledged him and the man inclined his head back.

"Mr. Dent." Maroni waved his hand towards him in a 'the floor is yours' fashion. Joker sat in the chair next to me having gone quiet..that was strange. Since when did he just sit and listen? That's when I noticed Chloe and out other masked lackey was nowhere in sight. What was going through that head of his? I glanced at him but he was looking at Harvey. I took the moment when everyone else was sitting to adjust. These zipties were rubbing my wrists the wrong way. I did find it a tad humerous that they were all sitting around an old beat up conference table.

"Cut me loose. What are we doing here?" I leaned in and hissed at him.

"We have an _audience_." He whispered back and I leaned up, realizing everyone was looking at us. Harvey was looking at us...at me. Why wouldn't they stare? Apart from 'two face' they were sitting across the table from two scarred up freaks. I may not have acted like one, but I knew I was automatically roped in with his category of loons at the looks of fear, hatred, and even disgust on some of their facces.

"Alex." Harvey said, never taking his eyes off of me. I quieted immediately. "Come here." My eyes snapped to Joker and he gave me a nod.

"Got her trained well." Maroni chuckled..Gambol's brother just continued to glare. I ignored him and stood on wobly legs. It took all of my focus just to walk over there.

"Turn around." I did, glad that I wouldn't be tempted to stare. I didn't look at any of the mafia either. There was a tugging at my wrists and the next thing i knew my wrists were free. Harvey lifted my face to the side with surprisingly gentle fingers and touched the bruise on my neck. "Interesting. Sit." His hand pushed me roughly into the chair next to him and I dared to look at Joker. From where I sat I could see his hand fisted in his knife pocket. That made my stomach drop for him to have his hand on a knife just waiting..

"I called you here because I have business with all of you." Harvey said. "Some more than others."

"What if we don't want our business out in the open?" Maroni and Lil' bro looked towards Joker at this. Harvey ignored him and turned to Joker, who jerked his head in a nod and Harvey slid a file across the table to him. Everyone watched him flip through the pages. Harvey then slid one to Maroni and little brother before taking a seat. I stole a glance at him and Harvey turned to me.

"Were you curious about the papers I gave Bruce?" I wasn't sure where he was going with this..I looked at Joker and he was glaring.

"Yes." I whispered.

"But you didn't open it..you're afraid of me." Usually I comply when I'm threatened..

"Yes."

"Are you afraid of him?" His eyes landed on Joker before coming back to me.

"He scares me sometimes." i whispered honestly.

"I accept your proposition." Maroni said and stood, causing all of his followers to stand as well. Harvey nodded and they all filed out. Lil' brother waited until all of Maroni's men were gone. This whole thing was strange. I mean it was my first mafia 'meeting' but weren't they supposed to be more..violent? Maybe this was just how Harvey took care of things. I looked at him again..he used to be good.

"I want the clown as part of our deal."

"Do you now?" Joker teased and he leaned back in his chair with his ankles crossed on the table.

"I can't give you him. Now, Mr. Joker, do we have a deal?" Before he could answer Lil brother cut in.

"What kind of deal?" Harvey looked about ready to end him where he sat.

"Where he gets the inside information he wanted and I get Alex." My heart stopped..say what?!

"No..no." I said. "I'm not part of the deal." I went to stand and balled my fist, thinking of how nice it would be to break that traitor's nose. He sold me out..had his one night of fun and was done with me. i couldn't believe he would promise something like that and hten turn right around and hand me over the next day! There was a soft click of a gun behind me and I froze.

"Sit, Alex. Or Markus here will shoot you." What do you know..jackass had a name. I sat slowly and glared at that sick painted face. He seemed unbothered only curious about everyone else. I could see it now..Harvey was going to kill me, stuff me in a box and ship me out to Uncle Brucce. I had to get out of here..

"Now you can have him." Harvey said, while adjusting his tie. I stayed in my seat..forced to watch as Joker sprang up.

"Well, _this_ was unexpected. Sorry it didn't work out as _planned_." He was grinning from ear to ear and stepping backwards towards the huge window. Lil' brother pulled a gun.. and BOOM!

All i comprehend was my sudden loss of hearing yet again and the chunks of brick and rubble thrown to the other side of the room..was that an explosion? All I could hear were the faint popping sounds of gunshots as I huddled on the floor near the table. Suddenly, I was being tugged up by the waist into the smoke and dust floating everywhere making it too thick to see much. I looked over as Joker pulled me towards the gaping hole..he was laughing quietly as though a hole in the building was nothing.

"After you.. _princess_." His tongue found his scar and then he pushed me off the edge and I didn't think anyone was down there to catch me this time. I gritted my teeth instead of screaming when I bounced off a small stack of old mattresses and then hit the concrete of the pitch black alley on my back. Holy shit..he pushed me off a building and I'm not hurt...

"Pretty good timing, huh?" Chloe was all smiles..definitely proud of her work as she offered me her hand. I took it and let her help me up. Joker bounced off of the mattresses, and of course landed on his feet. They blew up the wall..that must have been where they disappeared to.

"Get in." He snapped. Once we were speeding away (and I meant speeding) i finally looked at Joker.

"You told Harvey you were giving me up..but you were never going you?" He looked like a typical guy trying to avoid conversation. There was a stretched out silence long enough to make me think he wasn't going to say anything.

"Your mouth has grown on me." I was speechless. The silence didn't last long though..he tossed me a baggie and I caught it in middair. it was pills..

"What this for?"

He smacked his lips. "We're going _dancing_."


	10. Chapter 10

Okay so I'm so happy you guys are liking my story even if I'm not getting as many reviews as I would like but you can't beat 20 something followers so thank you I'm appeased..for now XD You guys are feeding my muse so here is chapter 10 and I hope you enjoy it :)

Circus Initiation

Chapter 10

"Dancing?" I smiled. He groaned and leaned back against the side of the van with his eyes closed as though I were that big of a pain..he was kind of a drama queen. I hear they were psycho too. "Define 'Your mouth has grown on me' then." I couldn't help but feel strangely..strange about what he said..not happy but kinda light and airy..strange. Definetely amused. He still didn't say anything just sat there mute and dead looking.

"Is that why you didn't let Liv kill me?" I tried again and he opened his eyes.

"Now the Mafia, Harvey the cops and Batman will be looking for _us_. How does that make you feel?" He finally opened his eyes and stared at me.

"I don't understand."

"I'm a man of my _word_..do you _trust_ me?" I didn't know what to say and he took my silence as an answer. The van came to a halt and when we got out I recognized the place immediately. It was the back alley behind Blue Noon..why did we come here?

"Before you ask and I know you will." His tongue licked his scar quickly before continuing." I need to visit pants pisser's daddy. Now I need you to be a good girl, take a few of the pills and just blend in. I'll find you when I'm done..sound good to you, Dollface?" I nodded.

"Sure." Hmm, now we were comprimising? We got out and the man driving kept going until he was out and man driving kept going until he was out of sight and Chloe went ahead to the backdoor while we walked down the alley. I glanced at the dumpster where we met again on my birthday.

"Having flashbacks?" He teased and I shivered..not wanting to admit it. "This is where I leave you." He said as we got to the door.

"I don't like being used as bait." He laughed and stepped closer so he was pressed against me. I lifted my chin bravely to meet his gaze straight on.

"People would _panic_ if they saw me and I'm not quite ready for that to happen..yet." I guess that meant he wanted to either make an entrance or leave with a bang.

"Thank you for not giving me to Harvey." I had a feeling I wouldn't be alive for very long.

"Thanks for...entertaining me." He grinned and I stood on tiptoes before placing a light kiss on his cheek. When I returned to the ground and opened my eyes I found him looking rather stiff. He was definetely clenching his jaw..did I make him angry? Why did I do that anyway? Gahh, I was so stupid! Suddenly, he yanked the front of my jacket to crush me against me against him and then his lips assaulted mine. They were warm and soft but rough the corner of his jagged scar ccame in contact with my skin and I purposefully rubbed my face against it. He growled and pushed me into the brick wall, his teeth nippping my neck and I stared to feel hot despite the chilly air.

"Mmm, you _do_ like this. _Hmm?_ Tell me," He teased and looked at me through dark eyes. "Is it just because you realize you like sex or because you have a thing for _me?"_ He giggled and my hazy thoughts broke through the fact that his gloved hand had brushed the bottom of my bare breast under my shirt. I didn't have a 'thing' for him he was just..I don't know..complicated? And then he was pulling away..I was cold again.

"You think on it." He squatted in front of a broken miror and reapplied his paint he took from a pocket in his jacket. I wiped at my face already figuring I was covered in it too. Chloe popped her head out of the door suddenly.

"What's taking so... _ohhh."_ She said when she saw my painted face. I was at a loss for words as I folloed her inside, not once looking back at him. We headed to the bathroom so I could clean my face. I was a little shooken up by the fact that he had made out with me..and that I had kinda liked it. Chloe was just smirking and shaking her head at me in the mirror. When I had washed my face and neck I noticed she had changed clothes, no longer in her black criminal attire but a short, gray dress. I felt underdressed now..

"You look fine. At least _someone_ thought so." She smiled and my face tingled where his scar had brushed over.

"Can we just not talk about it please?" I snapped a little too roughly. "This whole situation is fucked up." I hissed to her as a few girls came and went. The loud booming of trance music was drifting in and out of the open door. "I could've gotten shot..Liv got shot. He killed her!"

"Well, he's not exactly a bed and breakfast kinda guy, is he?" I zipped off my jacket suddenly feeling very hot and cramped. I took off the bulletproff vest not caring who was watching and tossed it in the corner. I then took two pills from the bag and slung them back with some tap water..a lot of water. I gave the bag to Chloe who just laughed and followed me out into the huge room filled to the brim with peole some in their teens but some definitely older.

"How long do you think we'll be here.?" I asked her as we got drinks.

"Who knows?" She shrugged. "Just dance and enjoy it." So we did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After about two hours of nonstop dancing I noticed I started to feel weird. I only had one 'drink' since we'd been here but I knew that wasn't it. I turned to ask Chloe what she thought those pills had been but she was a little ways away from me now grinding and practically dry humping as she danced with some random dude..I didn't want to bother her. I walked to the row of doors by the bathrooms when what felt like gloves touched my bare hip and I shuddered at how good it felt. It was like my skin was alive and tingling. I spun around, smiling only to come face to face with Seth and not Joker. Why was he wearing gloves? By the look on his face he was messed up on something but so was I..who was i to judge? He took my hand and I was aware of him tugging me towards one of the rooms. I knew we were going somewhere secluded it just didn't occur to me to stop him. He led me into what looked like an office. The computer was still running and the leather couch looked comfy and expensive..so I sat.

"What happened to you?" He slurred slighly. Everyone at school is talking about how you and Liv were kidnapped ..the cops didn't know if you guys would be found alive." He was coming closer with every question. _Liv was dead, Seth, and she was going to take me with her._ I should've killed her myself. "Have you seen Liv? Is she with you?" He ccame closer and stopped.

"What hapened to your neck, Alex?" God, would he just shut up with all of his questions?

"I'm fine..Hey does your dad know my Uncle Bruce?"

"They're business partners or something." Suddenly, the door opened and a man walked in. He stopped when he saw us and he rolled his eyes. He looked like an older and much better looking version of Seth.

"Seth..you can't just bring whoever you want in my office. What happened to the blond cheerleader?" Wow, truth comes out..guess Liv had him already. I sprung up off the couch.

"Gross." I said to him. The sudden sound of a gunshot had us all dropping to the floor..it was only a matter of time before someone got shot. He had told me to blend in..it would not be a good idea if he caught me in here with the sons of the man he was 'visiting'. People were already leaving at the speed of light it seemed. I ran out into the chaos and had to dodge a couple of hysterical girls in the process or I would've been knocked to the ground. My eyes darted around for Chloe but I didn't see her anywhere..I started towards the back door but a hand held me back.

"Come on, Alex. We can go to my father's office upstairs."

"Trust me, that's the last place you want to go." I said with a 's where all of this started. I saw someone familiar stand by the door as though guarding it..or not...my heart sank. The man had been with Little brother at the meeting. Ah, hell! Where was Joker? They didn't get to him first, did they? Seth grabbed my arm again..trying to pull me in a different direction when a few more shots went off.

"Seth, let go of me." I tugged again.

"You heard the lady." I looked over at Joker standing there lit up under alll the blue and green ocean effects lights. He was just..I wasn't sure..he looked so magnificent standing there in his intimidating getup it was..god like. Whoa, what were in these pills? Seth tried to push me behind him but I mean even if he could keep me safe what would he do? Pee on everyone? I snickered behind my hand.

"Why are you laughing?!" He shouted at me incredulously. Why was I laughing? The music was still deafeningly loud and people were still flooding the exits on all sides.

"She's on ecstacy." Joker giggled and I almost pissed my own pants. He gave me what?! I took what?!

"What?!" I yelled but you could barely hear me over the music and screaming. _Ugh, forget it!_ "Little brother is here!" I yelled to Joker and he cocked his head, laughing.

"Oh really? I hadn't.. _noticed!"_ He yelled back and there was a couple of bangs..I looked in shock at the bulletholes behind us. Joker suddenly advanced on me, grabbing the back of my neck and pushed me to my knees on the floor. Before I even realized I was down there he had flipped a nearby table and used it to cover me. Seth was too busy huddled on the floor, whimpering.

"Ecstacy?" I yelled at him. "Really?"

Another shot went through the crowd and i was starting to get the feeling that they were shooting at us..and missing horribly. Joker didn't even flinch.

"If we make it out of here..we'll put it to good use, hmm?" He tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. I couldn't help but crack a smile at his attempt to be smooth. He placed his gloved hand on the side of my neck and looked at me for a moment before turning his back on me. "Stay down." He said over his shoulder. Whoa..what kind of gun was that he was clutching? Bigger than your average handgun that was for sure. The music was shut off and everyone had vacated the premises..

"Come on..come on..," He mumbled. Then they flew down the staircase..lil brother's men. Harvey was nowhere to be seen..probably sent him to do his dirty work for him. They all had weapons pointed at him and there was no way we were making it out of here alive. Seth was still huddled in a ball next to me.

"Shut up." I hissed quietly. "They don't know we're here yet. Let's keep it that way." He just looked at me wide eyed..

"Liv was right about you..you're a freak!"

"The last time Liv said that word..it was the last conversation she had..shut up." I looked back to Joker as Lil brother walked down the stairs taking his time like he was a king or something. I snorted..anyone knew Gotham was Joker's playground.

"Here! I'm here!" Seth yelled and jumped up from our hiding spot to run to his brother standing in the doorway. Joker growled at him.

"You idiot!" I yelled and that's when they open fired. I screamed and dove behind the bar as shots rang out and bullets sprayed the room breaking bottles and mirrors. I huddled down and covered my ears. Oh god, please be okay..I peeked over the edge and my jaw dropped. Joker was still standing and growling with his yellow teeth bared. It was only him and Lil brother now..facing off. Everyone else in the room was lying lifeless on the floor. he took out all those people? it was dead quiet and I looked back to Seth but him and his brother were gone.

"Harvey wants the girl..I want you." He raised his gun but Joker was faster. He put a bullet between the man's eyes and stood there for a moment, watching his lifeless body.

"Give my regrets to Gambol." He snickered. From far off I could hear police sirens.

"We need to go." I said..before Batman and Gordon showed up but he was still standing over him, lost in the after of his kill. I rushed up to him and tugged on his sleeve. His arm shot out and large hand wrapped around my throat but he didn't squeeze. "Jack?" I whispered. "Let's go." He looked at me then as though realizing it was me.

"Alex..," Did he have blackouts? His arm dropped like dead weight.

"Get away from her." Batman stood there still black and batty as ever.

"For once..I don't have time for _you."_ He cooed and grabbed something from his jacket pocket..was that a..he pulled the pin and threw it. He grabbed my arm and yanked me behind him as we flew through the back exit and sown the alley. There was a loud BOOM and the building exploded raining glass and flames all down the sidewalk. My heart was on overdrive and the cold air bit my nose and cheeks, piercing my lungs. When the sirens had somewhat faded, we paused between two buildings with a narrow path through them too small to consider an alley. I gasped for air.

"I can barely..breathe." He was grinning from ear to ear.

"I do _love_ my job."

"You could have gotten yourself killed taking on all of them by yourself!" I was amazed that he had even managed it.

"Careful..it'll seem like you ccare about me." He teased and licked his scar.

"Yeah..well, I don't." I found myself pushed against the wall with my wrists pinned above me. Everywhere he touched my bare skin was so..amazing.. I tingled everywhere.

"I don't believe you." He leaned down and nibbled on my earlobe dragging an involuntary whimper to escape me. In my haze i tried to press myself against him but not getting very far.

"Well, I hope this information was worth all of this." I spat, trying so hard to be angry at him for almost getting me killed several times in two days but I just wasn't.

"You're dirty.. _perhaps_ a shower?" His eyes had strange mad glint in them and I was finally glad to recognize something familiar in him. I could only laugh at the incredulousness of it meeting with the mafia, blowing up several buildings, taking ecstacy for the first ime and a dance club..he really knew how to show a girl around. A van came screeching to a halt and Chloe leaned out of the window.

"Cops are starting to spread out..we gotta go." At least she was okay..we hopped into the back of the van and sped away into the night.


	11. Chapter 11

Circus Initiation

Chapter 11

I sat in my seat not really fazed by our speeding anymore. No matter how deeply i breathed or how high i counted i couldn't seem to sit still..my veins were pumping with adrenaline and there was a slight tingle between my legs. He watched me like a statue unmoving and unblinking. His gaze made me fidget even more.

"How, _uh_ , are you feeling?" He smirked and I just looked up at him through my protective curtain of hair.

"Hot." I mumbled.

"You do look a little flushed. You know," He started in his conversational psycho talk tone and I already zoned him out. I leaned my head against the cold van. There was something that ironically made me feel at peace back here despite the King of Chaos sitting across from me. Suddenly flesh met flesh and I yelped in surprise. He was sitting next to me now and his bare fingers ran along my bruised neck. I was about to snap at him but the faraway look in his eyes and clenched jaw had me holding my tongue. We hit a bump and I slid backwards almost off the seat..his hand shot out and yanked me back up. i could barely breathe as i realized he still didn't look like himself..his semi sane self. He was just staring at me like a psycho stares at his object of affection.

"Sit." He growled and pulled me roughly onto his lap. This was just so new to me I wasn't sure how to act..other than the drugs causing me to want to grind on his hardness. That's it. No. I went to stand but he fisted his hand in my hair and pulled my head to him. My breath caught as he touched our foreheads together and stared into my eyes after raking over my scar.

"Can I make the kitty purr, _hmm_?" His hand found it way down my pants without ever looking away from me. I wondered once all this was done and over if we would continue..did I even want that? Did he? He smiled at me then, actually smiled and I got lost in it. That's when his fingers found my one spot and my breath hitched even more. I thought it felt good before, it was amazing now and all he was doing was slowly stroking.

" _So,_ is it the sex or me?" He looked at me unblinking again and i could detect the hint of teasing behind the real question.

"I don't know yet." I whispered honestly. The van came to a sharp halt and I was thrown backwards off of his lap and on my ass on the floor. He didn't bother to catch me only barked a laugh and opened the back door. He likes to play, huh? I got up and summoning all my courage I elbowed him out of the way, purposefully running my hand over his well hidden erection. His head snapped to me and I jumped onto the concrete..looking back to make sure he wasn't angry.

"You like cat and mouse?" He teased and grabbed my upper arm. "Squeak." He ordered and started to drag me to the door..not caring Chloe or the other man following us inside.

"I can walk by myself just fine." I tried to pull out of his grasp but he tutted me.

"Atata..no wiggling."

"Oh!" Chloe ran over with a mischievious smile on her face and handed him..the bag of drugs..great. "I kinda borrowed a few." I just shook my head in disbelief..is this what mad, murdering, psycho people do for fun? _Well, I seemed to be getting along with them just fine._ Joker took the bag, inclined his head in acknowledgment of her before taking my arm and leading me upstairs

"Who am I getting tonight?" I asked him seriously.

"Hmm, I think I have a couple of.. _discarded_ personalities I can dig up." HIs response made me fall quiet..it was the answer of someone so incredibly smart (and he arrogantly knew it) but would rather use those smarts to his own ends. "Causing outer chaos to get inner peace." He mumbled under his breath.. We reached the room and I immediately went to my backpack and dug out some of my clothes and whatnot. I dug farther to the bottom, realizing I was out of underwear a moment too late.

"Here." He growled and tossed me my missing pair.

"Do I even want to know?" I shook my head in disbelief. He dropped his jacket on the floor and proceeded to take off his tie and vest.

"Come on, Alex." He sang as he walked to the bathroom. "It's not.. _wise_ to keep me waiting." I looked at the bag on the bedside table..he definitely took some of those..that got my heart pounding. I took another one. Taking a deep breath as though it would make me braver..I walked in the bathroom to find him shirtless and bent over the sink..washing the paint off his face. My heart skipped a beat. Oh. My. God. I was going to get to see his face? And not just half of it while I was pinned to the wall. Steam had started to rise over the shower curtain and I left the door cracked when something on his toned back caught my attention. There were stark white scars criss crossing down to his did I not noticc them before? My hand flew to my face and I lightly traced my scar with the tip of my finger. Was this what made me stick out to him? Would I have been another Liv in the garage otherwise?

"Why the long _face_?" He turned and leaned against the sink innothing but his purple pants. "Didn't anyone teach you how to _smile_?" He grinned, causing his scars to rise ominously higher on his face. I couldn't look away. My eyes shamelessly took in every detail of his upper body..his toned stomach and powerful arms. He wasn't bulky but more lean and muscular. After studying his shoulders I moved to his face..he wasn't movie star handsome but I was no belle at a ball either. The pose and expression he had frozen in to let me take all of in was slightly comical but what else did I expect from a Joker..from Jack. His head was tilted and his eyebrow raised in question..he had a twitchy habit with his lips moving this way and that. I could tell he was tracing the inside of his scars with his tongue. I wondered what they would feel like under my tongue. His expression was completely amused and my heart started to kick into overdrive. I gasped when I realized I'd been holding my breath.

"People say _I'm_ crazy..but _you_ are strange _too_." I stared a little longer.

"What's strange is your voice not coming out of red lips." The corner of my mouth lifted at my lame attempt to keep the game going.

"I can always put the makeup back on..if you want- _uh_." Was he flirting back with me? My heart leapt.

"Is Jack the nice one?" I blurted before I knew it. His expression went hard. I wondered if it was like a switch in his head..maybe he had a personality disorder some things set him off causing Jack or Joker..but he knew he was both? I wasn't going to mention it though.

"Why, _uh,_ do you _ask_?" He gestured sardonically.

"Because it would answer my question?"

"Hmm, maybe we could've been _friendly_ at Arkham, hmm?" Was he still making fun of me? I rolled my eyes and turned to leave.

"I'm thinking it's just sex that I like." His hand gripped my wrist and pulled me roughly into his chest. One of his hands were resting at my lower back and he ran his fingers through my hair with the other before sweeping it back behind my shoulder. His thumb lightly brushed over my bruise and I shivered.

"Wh-," His dangerous look shut me up and had me closing my eyes listening to the trance like sound of the shower pattering on the tile and breathing in the warm, relaxing steam. His lips and scar brushed along my jaw. i felt him nibble my ear lightly and I was already throbbing between my thighs. His cheek brushed back up my jaw and I felt the corner of his mouth touch mine.

"Jack is the nice one." He whispered as though far away in his mind. I opened my eyes to find him already looking at me and I opened my mouth to trace one of his scars lightly with my tongue. He looked shocked and I found the adrenaline in my veins.

"Kiss me." I panted.

"I want to know if it's you." He growled and before I could ask what he meant..his lips smothered mine..kissing me smoothly. OUr mouths melded together moving as one and I swear I felt my heart skip a beat. His hair tickled my cheek and suddenly I was lifted into his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist and came up for air as my back hit the wall with a thud. His mouth found my neck biting and sucking, all I could do was mew quietly at the explosive sensations running like live wires all through me. A deep growl radiated in his throat as he nibbled my bottom lip and I had the brief thought that Jack might not be so bad..

"Undress." He commanded before setting me on my feet and I obeyed, finding myself more eager than I realized. I stepped under the spray first this time trying to wash off the dirt and sweat that stuck to me. His hands found my shoulders and he pressed his chest to my back. I leaned into him loving the feeling of the water, his skin on mine and his hardness at my thigh. Teeth scraped the sensitive flesh at my throat and I closed my eyes when I felt his finger pluck and pinch at my right breast. He chuckled and moved me from under the water so he could step under. The sudden loss of him touching me made me feel...disappointed.

"I still can't believe all this." I was feeling the weird urge to talk.

"Believe it."

"Why?" He looked down at me as though I was the strangest thing he'd seen in awhile.

"There is no _why._ It just _is_." A knock came at the door and he groaned. "What?" He snapped as my heart was racing.

"There's an emergency, Boss." The man's voice came through the wooden door.

"Don't kill him," I whispered. "Please." His angry look vanished and was replaced with amusement and he chuckled.

"Shower and wait for me in the room. We will _continue_ this." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to my lips. I eagerly caught it as though it were air. "Hmm." He said in thought and stepped out. I peeked through the curtain as he dressed, my eyes raked his backside and he quickly applied his paint. He winked at me in the mirror before leaving. As soon as I heard the door click shut I relaxed..I didn't realize how tense I had been. I showered quickly glad I wouldn't smell bad when he came back. I grabbed a robe from the closet and just threw that on not bothering with my clothes. This whole situation made my top ten weird experiences. I laid on the bed and waited for him to return

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke to a shock of pleasure between my legs. My eyes flew open to see that familiar painted face looking down at me. My robe was open, legs spread as he finger entered my damp folds. I laid back finally feeling my heart slow. He leaned over pressing his weight into before his red lips lightly brushed my ear.

"Joker or Jack?" I paused for a moment.

"Both." I tucked one side of his hair behind his ear, surprisingly it wasn't as greasy as it looked, and gripped his bare shoulder. He giggled before grabbing my ankles and pulling me the rest of the way to him. His warm hands sent goosebumps all over my body as he slowly slid them up my thighs to grip my hips. I was too far gone to focus on anything except how good I was feeling even if it was still somewhat new to me. I was still sore when he slipped in easily but as he leaned over me, moaning my name..my shyness evaporated into nothing. The pressure was building already and I gathered my courage. Throwing my weight against him..I rolled so he was underneath me.

"Hmm..here comes the brave one I _like._ I didn't think anyone would be into freaks like _me._ " He smacked his lips.

"You're not a freak." I mumbled and began to move slowly and honestly I was kind of ignoring him at the moment to get used to the new feeling and it was good. I began to ride him rocking back and forth shamelessly while his rough hands explored every inch of me. I was getting close I could feel it. My thighs were burning but I kept going determined to reach that peak...

"Say my name." He growled and I already knew which one. I bounced on him once..twice more and I gasped calling out his name like a prayer as I came.

"Jack..Jack." I moaned and he growled further slamming his hips up into me and moaned out his own release. When he slipped out of me I fell into the soft mattress ready to pass out for a good twelve hours. I put the robe back on in case there were any more 'emergencies'. After popping an after pill from Chloe I laid back down.

"Sleep, Alex." Was the last thing I heard before I passed out.

I woke groggily some odd hours later. It was still dark and I didn't move just yet..Joker..Jack was mumbling to himself beside me and I stayed quiet not wanting him to know I was awake just yet. Finally, I felt the bed lift as his weight left the mattress. I stopped myself from jumping when his hand brushed over my hair and exposed throat. My heart was hammering around wildly at his touch and I struggled to breahe deep and evenly. Was that..it was..he had pressed his lips to my hair briefly then I heard the bathroom door close. I opened my eyes at a loss for words. I knew we were having our fun and all but what did that mean? The clock read 3 a.m and my stomach rumbled. I sat up when the door opened again and he walked out so gracefully he seemed to glide in his purple suit and makeup.

"Are you leaving?" I whispered in the dark. I felt his glove lightly caress the side of my face and I leaned into his touch.

"Unfortunately, I have some business to attend to."

"Don't you ever sleep?" I tied the robe tighter.

"I'd rather watch you sleep." That was supposed to be creepy but coming from him I guess it was sweet.

"Do you intend to keep me?" I whispered and looked up at him.

"You're here of your own free will.. _remember?"_ He .

"You know what I mean." I rolled my eyes and he grabbed my hand, looking down at me way too seriously even for him.

"I do." He growled and raised his eyebrow at me.

"I guess I do too." I whispered softly and then his lips were on mine and my first thought was how many times would I have to wash my face in one day? His bare hand found his way up my leg slowly until his fingers lightly caressed between my thighs and my breath hitched.

"I _do love_ that sound. Do it again." He said in his best Joker voice and he slid two fingers completely inside of me, the third finding my clit and circling it expertly. I whispered and gasped causing him to groan in pleasure from that alone. He laid above me just staring at me...at my facec and I felt myself flush red. Suddenly, there was a loud bang from downstairs..we both only had time to turn to the door when it busted open and the hall light spilled in, illuminating us all.

"It's over, Joker." Said Mr. Gordon. "Step away from Alexandria or I will shoot."


	12. Chapter 12

Hello :) So I want to thank all the new followers it does feed my muse and again I apologize for any typos/grammitcal errors and/or missing words..I type my chapters up really fast due to my child who barely lets me sit to write much less type. She's two. XD But anyway I own nothing but my OCs and plotline. I don't approve of anyone stealing my story either if I find it on another site i will hunt you down..anyway enjoy the story :3

Circus Initiation

Chapter 12

"Could you just give me a minute to finish?" He asked with no laughs or smiles. He withdrew his fingers and faced Gordon somewhat shielding me from view. I took the opportunity to straighten my robe and sit on my knees, a position to get up and run quickly if need be. But where would we run?

"Away, Joker!" I was so unsure of what I could do to help that I only sat there..speechless. He raised his hands and stepped by the wall. He was giving up? _The_ Joker was giving up? He didn't look worried he was smiling after all..one of the cops rushed to me.

"Are you okay, Miss Shaw?" I completely ignored her and watched Gordon and Jack.

"Where to _now_ , Gordon? A holding cell?" He smacked his lips and let the two cops slowly get closer to him, hands still raised. Gordon smiled as though he got a checkmate.

"No. Arkham." What did that mean? My eyes snapped to Jack and I felt sick suddenly when the smile vanished from his features..replaced by a murderous glare everyone knew all too well. The two cops approaching him sprang at once and I jumped when Jack elbowed the first one in the throat before kicking hte knee of the and pushing them both back. He turned to me as the woman drug me off the other side of the bed into the corner by the window away from the fighting. Gordon then sprang on him before sliding the cuffs around his wrists. It all happened so fast..I gasped. What do I do? I looked at him helplessly. _Tell me, Jack. Tell me what to do!_ But he only looked at me strangely before he was hauled up and looked at me once more on the way out the door. That couldn't be it...that couldn't be how this ended.

"He can't hurt you anymore, sweetie.." The motherly cop said and I barely registered it. I watched the rest of the cops go through the room and bathroom. One of them was packing my things into my backpack. Gordon approached us looking at me as though I would break down.

"She's in shock." The woman said. Shock? Is that what it felt like to just exist not able to really move or speak. Gordon looked me in the eye...

"Alex...can you hear me?" I focused on his piercing blue eyes behind glasses and nodded. _I can hear just fine._

"Did he hurt you?"

"Hurt me?" He wouldn't hurt me..he protects me.

"Did he-," He paused and swiped his hand through his hair. "Did he..rape you?" My eyes jerked up from his tie back to his face.

"What?"

"Commissioner!" Gordon turned from me to look at a middle aged cop. "Pill. Ecstacy." Gordon turned back to me.

"Did you take those, Alex?" I suddenly felt like I was going to throw up. A hot flash went down my entire body and a layer of sweat beaded on my forehead. They thought he drugged and raped me..and of course it looked that way after witnessing him kidnap me, drag me to Blue Noon and now this? I swayed slightly as the room began to spin.

"Alex?" Gordon said and put a hand on my elbow to steady me. No! You cannot pass out like a little girl!

"I'll take her." Came that gruff voice. I saw the black bat mask and clothing through drowsy eyes. By the time I had registered that Batman had carried me down the stairs and out the front door I saw his painted face in the back window of the cop car..he looked murderous..and then everything went dark.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beep. Beep. Beep. My eyes cracked open and then decided last minute that it was a bad idea. I squeezed my eyes once more before opening them. The first thing I saw was the white blanket covering my legs. The room was too white and the TV in the corner of the room was playing an old sitcom. I was in the hospital..there was a heart monitor attached to my finger and a saline drip needle in my arm with the tube attached to the bag. A nurse came in suddenly and smiled at me.

"Good evening..how are you feeling?"Evening? My heart rate increased..was I going to see Joker again? Who was going to keep Harvey away from me? "Do you want something to help you sleep?" Sleep? No..

"No..you just scared me." I whispered..no need for them to think I was a basket case.

"I'll bring you dinner then. Here's a ginger ale." She handed me a cold can and I gladly popped the top and chugged it. A few minutes later I had a steaming tray in front of me that turned my stomach just the thought of food at the moment..ugh. I chugged my soda instead and turned up the television. I began flipping through channels one by one to find a news station..maybe they would say what happened..but I couldn't find anything about what had become of Jack. He wasn't angry at me for not standing up to them..was he? There was a soft knock at the door and I looked to my right as Alfred and Uncle Bruce walked in. I smiled..even after everything I could still smile because they were alive and unharmed. It was quiet for a minute no one really knowing what to say.

"Hi." I whispered and the ice had melted.

"Alex." Bruce sighed and knelt at my side while Alfred stood on the other side of the bed.

"I'm fine. Really." I looked at both of them in the eye and I meant it.

"We're leaving here as soon as possible. Just for awhile..vacation." Bruce said. "We can go anywhere in the world. Russia. London? Japan? Anywhere you want to go." His eyes searched mine and I was at a loss for words..I've never left the country before..

"Let's not overwhelm her just yet, Master Wayne." Alfred said with a small smile. He placed a hand on my shoulder and I sat up, pushing the tray away.

"Hospital food is such rubbish." Alfred sniffed.

"i could with some of your waffles instead."

"Just say the word and I'll have you discharged in no time." Uncle Bruce said and I thought that would be best..to get out of this room where I was vulnerable.

"That sounds good...yeah. I want to go home and figure out where to go." Bruce kissed the top of my head and left..only he would be wearing a full suit at..oh, eleven p.m. I turned to Alfred again..expecting him to be bubbly about cinnamon or regular waffles but he was studying me. Now that I thought about it he was watching me rather closely.

"Are you really alright, Miss Alexandria?" He partially sat on my bed and put a gentle hand over mine. It was all so cliche it almost made me laugh. "They're saying Joker raped you...but I don't think that is true. My deepest apologies if I am wrong." No..you're smarter than the average Joe..and you're right..

"I'm still confused about it all, Alfred..I don't know what was really true while i was under the influence." I'm not loony I swear..."I just want to go home and eat some cinnamon waffles and maybe visit Russia."

"Master Wayne is rather stretching his limits with this."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He's very behind in some business work and to leave while a catastrophe could happen at any moment." But I had to leave to protect myself from Harvey..he couldn't get me from Russia..right? If we couldn't leave then I needed another plan..maybe stay inside and actually do as I'm told for once? Ha. I could've laughed. I had to find a way to Jack and ask him what to do. Would they even let him have visitors?

"I'm going to pull the car around." Alfred said and with another pat on my hand left the room. I was back to the quiet beeping and I looked through the drawers in the tables next to me but I couldn't find a phone book to call Arkham Asylum anywhere.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later I was in the backseat of the car with my backpack on my lap.

"Tomorrow afternoon Gordon is stopping by. He has some questions for you." Uncle Bruce said from up front. My stomach had twisted at the thought. What was I supposed to say? That I could've left at anytime that..I actually enjoyed some of that time?

Alfred went straight to the kitchen when we got home. I noticed everything was shut and locked up tight no longer the light and airy atmosphere it once had been. Once I was back in my room it was amost like a relief to be in familiar surroundings. I turned on the TV and started the fireplace. I was happy to put on fresh clothes and throw mine in the hamper. I dumped out the contents of my backpack when something flipped out. A joker card and a business card stapled to the other side. It only had a number and a name printed in black ink.

H. Quinn.

My heart sksipped a beat..was this a clue? Had he thought ahead? I was wondering if it was humanly possible for me to catch up to a fraction of that man's mind whe I dialed the number with shaky fingers. It also made me wonder if that's when he ahd taken my underwear when he dropped the card in my bag..I just ended up rolling my eyes. It rang three times when finally...

"Yes?" It was a woman with a slight accent. I paused unsure what to say. I needed to visit the Joker at a hospital for the criminally insane? But I didn't need to speak..

"Is this..," She paused and it sounded like she was smacking gum. "Alex?" She knew who I was already? I was stunned and gripped the phone harder to my ear.

"Yes. It's Alex." I whispered. "I don't know what to do." The woman chuckled smoothly.

"Leave it to me, sugar. You just be ready to climb down that balcony around midnight, okay?" This was possibly one of the most top ten weirdest situations of my life..I feel like I've thought that once already.

"O-Okay." The line went dead. I guess that meant this H. Quinn was going to help me around midnight. I put the card under my pillow and was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I yelled and Alfred came in with a tray.

"My apologies, Alex, but Master Wayne has fallen asleep at the table." I giggled. Uncle Bruce must have been up worried sick the whole time I'd been gone..let him get some rest. I was going to eat and sleep until midnight tomorrow if I could.

"It's alright. You get some rest too, Alfred."

"I'll be here all tomorrow." He chuckled and left. I ending up scarfind down the waffles and milk. With my stomach full and my eyes heavy I passed out in my own bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke to knocking on my door and I looked at my bedside clock. Noon.

"Come in!" I was surprised to see Uncle Bruce bringing me breakfast this time. He set the orange juice on the table with the tray. He was already made up for the day..expensive suit, slicked back hair..he was a catch even if it did look like he was missing some serious sleep.

"I..wanted to apologize for falling asleep last night."  
"You obviously needed it..it's okay." I smiled.

"Gordon is running late so you can eat and shower if you want before he shows." I didn't know what else to do but smile and nod. I ate the eggs and toast before jumping in the shower..

At half past two Gordon knocked on the door..I was in the library looking through all my Uncle's texts, business and law books.

"I have some questions for you, Alex. May we speak in here?" I glanced at my Uncle who nodded so I gestured to the chair across from me. He sat, making himself comfortable it was obvious he had been here many times. I was starting to think my uncle helped fund the police or something really important like that..what other kind of business could he do?

"Would you like your uncle to leave while we speak?" Mr. Gordon looked at me over his glasses and held a pen to a small pad of paper. It was like a therapist visit.. did they think I was touched now or was my own paranoia taking over?

"He can stay."

"Okay..can you tell me what happened..starting with that night you were taken?" Oh gosh..was I supposed to be keeping my mouth shut about all of this and Liv..everything? I didn't want to get him in any more trouble or make him angry. I just had to make it until midnight..

"Um...,"

"Do you need some more time?" Bruce asked from the corner of the room.

"Did he ever hurt you?" Gordon asked when I didn't answer again.

"He didn't hurt me." I whispered, scared me a lot perhaps.

"Did he rape you? Force you to take drugs?" He pressed farther but I couldn't say anything..I couldn't tell anyone.

"That's enough, Gordon." My Uncle said. "She needs more time." Gordon flipped the pad closed, defeated.

"If you do want to talk..give me a call." He stood and shook hands with my Uncle. "I'll see myself out." Once we were alone my Uncle sighed.

"You have to tell him what happened sometime, Alex."

"I know..it's just hard to talk about." He squeezed my shoulder.

We ordered pizza for dinner that night and I scarfed down three pieces honestly not knowing when the next time I'd eat would be. I had to play it cool..if they got any idea that I was sneaking out later I might as well chain myself to the building.

"Can we still take that vacation?" I asked before I left to my room. "I decided on Russia."

"Of course. We can discuss the details over dinner tomorrow night." Before I set my phone alarm for midnight I dressed already and put my jacket on..it smelled like him and then I laid down and got a few hours of extra sleep.

My phone vibrating next to my facce woke me about three hours later and my anxiety started to flare up again..I hope this didn't take Russia away. I shoved my feet into my sneakers and used the facilities before walking out into the freezing night on my balcony. I closed the doors behind me..the last time I was here I was thrown over the side. I guessed it wasn't that much of a drop. I threw my leg over the side and then dangled fromt he bottom of the balcony. I took a deep breath and dropped to my feet on the ground roughly. There was a woman leaning against the side of the house..her blond hair was pulled up into pigtails and she wore a red and black diamond leather top and pants complete with black boots. She stood up straight when she saw me and my first thought was she looked young maybe mid to late twenties. Her voice had a high pitched bell sound to it. Her eyes raked over my scar.

"Alex?" She held out a black gloved slender hand. "The names Harley. Harley Quinn." She flashed a white toothy smile. "Let's go visit the Prince of Crime..shall we?"


	13. Chapter 13

Halloooo :) So far the muse is still singing in my ear keep the follows and favorites coming..feel free to leave a comment...seriously XD Sorry for any typos/grammatical errors and/or missing words and I own nothing but the plot, Alex, and a few other side characters the rest is all for DC.

Circus Initiation

Chapter 13

"So..uh..how do you know Mista J?" She asked behind the wheel of the random car she had hotwired on the street. _How do you?_ I thought sardonically looking over her childish outfit skeptically. Hopefully it wasn't from a strip club..was I jealous? My heart gave a hurtful pang at the thought of him having our fun with anyone else..did I like him? It was embarrassing enough that he took my virginity.

"You're zoning out there." She sang and her voice had a pleasant calming ring to it. I could only describe it as tinkling bells.

"Sorry...," I mumble non committedly.

"He has that habit too, staring off and mumbling to himself. Like a cute little weirdo." She beamed a full row of teeth and before I could even process what she said she stomped on the gas and shot down empty backstreets. She was going to get us pulled over! I buckled my seatbelt and glared at her.

"Watch the road!" I yelled at her when she cut off a car and almost careened right into the guardrail! The car we cut off had stopped and spun on the slick icy road. Harley laughed. "How far is Arkham anyway? How do you plan to get in?" I figured since I've mistakenly trusted her with my life she might as well tell me her plan.

"A guard there works secretly for Mista J. he lets us in and out, easy peasy." She said with a nonchalant wave of her hand. "But only on nights the warden is gone because all of the guards tend to slack off." Okay? Could my life get any weirder/frightening?

"Well, how do you know the warden isn't there?"

"He's at a funeral." She grinned.

"You didn't run over his cat, did you?" I mumbled..this girl was starting to get under my skin. She laughed loudly.

"Nope! I stabbed his wife!" I waited for her to say 'Just kidding I wouldn't stab anyone' but she just kept speeding and laughing. My thoughts flew to that night Joker stabbed Chloe's old friend. Harley stabbed an innocent woman..the mafia killed people and somehow I had slipped my way in the middle of it all and yet I was going towards the charming clown who started it all. It seemed to keep spiraling downward.

"How much longer?" I grumbled and cracked the window, that icy breeze felt heavenly against the extreme heat in the car.

"About an hour." She answered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My head banging against the window woke me precisely an hour later. "Sorry." She smiled and I knew she wasn't sorry at all. Bitch. She seemed a little touched in the head. "We're here." I got out of the car taking in our surroundings with my jaw almost hitting the ground. It wasn't what I expected..it was more sinister and looming..I immediately got the impression that the building ate sould to survive and that I didn't want to lose mine today. She had parked on the side of the dark winding road deserted I might add and had not one streetlight. The whole property was surrounded by thick trees and woods..it was a scene right out of a horror movie. Harley seemed unfazed by the brick mansion on the lawn as she walked right up the dirty cement steps. The whole place had a green moisture moldy tint to it..I couldn't say why but that alone made my skin crawl.

She knocked in a strange pattern and the sound of a key unlocking clinked out. A man peeked his head through and opened the door. He was so skittish, pale and think..like he barely saw the outside world or something. His eyes darted around and he shut the door locking it back with shaky hands.

"We take..the back..stairs right to..his cell." He had a strange way of speaking and Harley tapped her foot impatiently. I focused on her hair again one ponytail was dipped in red dye the other black. Did this girl dress herself?

"Well, lead the way." She snapped and suddenly the bellness of her voice changed to something darker. The man nodded and stumbled up the flight of metal stairs searching for a specific key on his ring. After two more flights of roach infested stairs we went through a door with a painted three on it and right to the first door on the left. It was just a solid metal door with a slideable metal frame to look through. The guy slid it open and shut once before unlocking the cell. My heart started to thud erratically seeing him in an all blue uniform with no makeup on and he was barefoot. A hospital bracelet was around his wrist. His eyes found me and the reality of where I was sank in..that I had sought him out here.

"Guard the door, Harley." Joker hissed as he stood slowly.. late to back out now..she stood there looking stunned and stared at him for a moment too late. "Leave." He hissed and his tone even frightened me.

"You got it, Mista J." She cracked her gum and pushed me inside before slamming the door closed. The room wasn't the smallest it could have been I guessed but plan gray walls, floor and ceiling..no windows and a complete metal door wasn't exactly comfy either. He had spent two years here? I'd go insane.

"Well..it's not exactly home sweet home but..," He trailed off when I glanced at the sink and toilet off in the corner.

"What do I do about Harvey if I can't leave the country?" I wasted no time getting to the point.

"You were going to leave without me? I'm offended." He purred. "You want to know what I've _always_ wanted to do?" He growled and stepped closer to me. I paused at his sudden posture change, the predatory stance was still menacing now even without the suit and makeup. I stepped back and whispered.

"What?"

"Fuck a pretty girl in my own cell until she's dripping and moaning my name." Every word sent a new and intense shiver down my spine.

"We don't have the time, Jack." His hand circled my wrist and he pushed me against the wall. I couldn't help the building excitement bubbling in me when he placed his hand around my throat and lightly squeezed..playing with me rather than actually choking. What the hell was wrong with me? To like him handling me like this in a mental cell? ' _After he pretty much promised to fuck you until you were dripping,'_ an erotic voice in my head making me shiver in anticipation. He smiled once the goosebumps prickled over my entire body and my nipples became painfully hard. This was just.. I became aware of him holding me against the wall, his hand on the back of my neck and his body pressed against me.

"It's okay to like this, Alex." He whispered against my throat and his hot breath fanning my skin caused me to whimper in need. "What..was that?" I didn't say anything but he turned me to face him so our chests pressed together. He slowly unzipped my jacket open to reveal my button down flannel shirt. "You _do_ like this, _hmm?_ " I still didn't say anything, just let him grab my throat and gently lay me across his bed. "Say you like it, Alex." He growled and his palm cupped the mound between my legs over my jeans. I whimpered again.

"I like it." I whispered loud enough for him to hear.

"Undress." He commanded and I obeyed, stripping down completely naked in a daze. "We're gonna _try_ something new. I think you're going to love it." he haid me sideway across the bed and grabbed my legs before I could fall to the floor. My face and neck heated as he shamelessly looked down at me through my spread thighs. He growled possessively. "You're already glistening, Dollface." His nickname had a new effect on me causing my clit to throb violently and I gasped. I wanted this..

"I want Joker." I managed to gasp out.

"Of course you _do._ " He giggled and thrusted all the way into my drenched heat hitting the shocking spot of pleasure deep inside. I cried out and then he stopped moving. His bare hands caressed mine, picking them up and set them under my thighs.

"Hold your legs apart." I did and one of his hand slithered to my throat holding but not squeezing. He moaned when I involuntarily clenched around his hardness. He pinched his left breast and I thought it couldn't get much better than this but then he started to move. He pumped into me steadily and in that moment I felt like I never wanted to leave. I listened to his lulling growl when I realized I did like it..I loved it. The feeling of him holding me down controlling me while I was open and vulnerable..it was a whole other level. It seemed to not bother him at all that I didn't answer his question he just continued to thrust and growl.

"Jack." I whimpered when I exploded around him feeling his hand tighten around my throat..he slammed into me hard a few times and I felt myself finish with such force and I couldn't move for a moment. He slipped out of me and grabbed me legs, twisting me to lay on the bed the right way. He descended on me then lips moving against mine while he bit and nibbled my bottom lip. I loved lying there naked under him. But it was over too soon..

"I'm afraid we don't have much _time_." He sighed and gestured towards our clothes. I got the hint and stood..dressing quickly.

"But I'm getting out of here in a few hours..Harley knows where the new house is. Let her take you. I'll meet you there." He paused. "Do what you're told for once, Doll." He ran his tongue seductively over the sensitive flesh of my throat.

"I just got back home from the hospital. My Uncle needs me." I stepped back crossing my arms over my chest. "And I'm going to stay with him..and Alfred." The words were barely out of my mouth when his hand gripped my throat tightly and I was slammed into the wall. I grabbed his wrist but he twisted my arm around causing me to cry out in pain. What shocked me the most was how he somehow managed to look both calm and angry at the same time.

"Ah! What are you doing?"

" _I_ need you, Alex, and you will do as I _say."_ Came his growling purr.

"You don't control me." I hissed through gritted teeth. He giggled and suddenly my roots were stinging. He yanked my hair hard enough to pull my head to the side so he could lean into my exposed throat.

"No?" He teased and pulled harder until I finally gasped. He let go of me and gave me a small shove away from him. I could only stare at him with unshed tears building in my eyes..he was really like two different people.

"You said you wanted Joker..don't cry because you got him." He smirked and I could only stand there and breathe for a moment. Alex...you're an idiot for getting youself mixed up with him. I banged my fist against the door once and Harley opened it. I knew what I had to do..stay away from Jack.

"Goodbye, Jack." I whispered and a surprise tear fell on my face. His expression became frightening and unreadable..almost like he knew what I was thinking. He made to grab me but I backed out of the cell quickly and flew through the back door, down the flights of stairs and had made it to the front double doors when Harley caught up. I could only focus on her swinging dyed childish pigtails.

"What is with you?" Harley asked and I turned to glare at her with my heart in my throat..her heavy black outlined eyes seemed to sparkle under the hospital fluorescents.

"Excuse me?" I demanded as twitchy dude fumbled with the front lock again.

"He doesn't do that for anybody..I've tried. He admitted that he needed you and you just left!" Had they been listening the whole time on the other side of that door? Creeps. I was surprised she felt so strongly about _my_ life. Wait..what?

"What do you mean you've tried?" Harley shrugged and I knew she wanted to be the one getting his 'affections'.

"Well, you can have him. I dont want him." I wasn't 100% sure that was true but it was too late..the words were out and I was walking back to the stole idle car.

"Believe me..I would if I could. But I'm not the one he wants. I guess he was a thing for..brunettes." She shrugged and smiled. "Oh, well. I have my orders." We pulled out and went screeching down the deserted road. I yawned and silently put my seatbelt on.

"What orders?"

"To take you to the safe house." I started to get worried..couldn't he just admit we had some weird times and let it go? I thought quickly..I'm sure he told her to knock me unconcious if need be. What do I do?

"I have to go back to pack a bag." She rolled her eyes and hsot me a look that said she wasn't buying my crap. "I have to write a note or something to my Uncle..otherwise the cops will be at your door in the next two days." I didn't doubt that for a second either..She sighed.

"Fine. Pack a bag." She raised an eyebrow at me. "You look like a tricky little minx." I guess I took that as a compliment.


	14. Chapter 14

Hallooo :) So far I'm still writing nonstop so that's good thank you the review(s) are hightly appreciated I can't stress that for any typos/grammatical errors and/or missing words. So lets get the disclaimer out of the way I don't own anything but the plot my OC and several other characters the owner is DC. Now that I have that out of the way I want to say I'm usually not the kind of person to put song lyrics in my story I'm not sure why but for this chapter and the next chapter there will be a song to listen to along with the chapter. It's what gave me my inspiration for them. Please listen to the songs at least once..if you've heard them before cool :) The theme song for this chapter is 'Mad Hatter by Melanie Martinez. Thanks! Enjoy the Chapter!

Circus Initiation

Chapter 14

The monster usually came to him..the monster..his monster. He'd been trying for years to figure out what it wanted..a common goal to appease the both of them. If not to appease it then to calm his racing thoughts and uncontrollable was getting them already. What was the phrase? 'Seeing red again'? It vanished for a long time once he was caught by the _Batman,_ dangling from the building like an animal in a trap. Funny. He was sure he wasn't the only one who had thought of it that way. He glared at the blonde woman in front of him...Harley Quinn..a few old memories threatened to rise to the surface and Joker managed to swallow them back like bile in the throat. He may not have had the urge to rip a woman's legs apart and do what he pleased but neither did he like a young whore who constantly threw herself at him..it was like swatting away an annoying fly.

Her heavily made up face slowly faded from view and was replaced with a different one..a more innocent one..and boy, did he love dancing with her innocence. Funny how most people just remember a name with a face but no, not him. He remembered her natural floral scent. The way her chocolate brown waves of hair flew around her face while she fell through the air..he'd admit he got lost in it as he watched her fall..he'd have to do that again soon. Next were her eyes the crystalline purity of them..the look she gave him when she didn't know what to do..whe she turned to _him_ for answers. No one turned to him for answers..Alex did.

' _Why would she turn to you?'_ The monster hissed.

"Shut up." He growled and with a vigorous shake of his head..the monster slithered back into it's dark hole somewhere in his mind.

"Mista J?" He focused on the figures in front of him..trying to discourage the growing hardness in the front of his pants. The girl he'd never be rid of..and the shaky little mouse with the keys.

"Take her to the safe house. Any means necessary. But do _not_ mess up her pretty face- _uh._ " He growled and she a step closer to him, eyeing his pants. "It's not for you, Harley." He hissed just wanting her to get back to what was important..his Alex. She was the prize..what everyone wanted and thanks to a few flimsy document papers he knew why. Did everyone but her know..he wondered. Harley pouted but backed from the cell. Only when he heard a 'click' of the lock in place did he hiss through the metal door.

"Unlock me in a few hours."

"Y-yes, Boss." Came his shaky agreement..too many years in this place would do that to ta person..make them insane..he would know.

' _ **We**_ _would know and I think I enjoy the thought of having this Alex pinned underneath us again. I would love to watch her fight.'_ The monster hissed again.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled out loud and the monster slid back into his hole once again. He looked down at the sorry excuse for a bed and lightly touched the wet puddle..the only evidence that she had been here. She wouldn't leave 'd make sure of it even if he had to handcuff her in a basement somewhere. Those innocent eyes would always look up to him for answers. He sat on the bed and once more disappeared into the recesses of his thoughts while staring at the walls of his cage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hadn't meant to fall asleep again. I needed to stay concious so I could watch Harley. She was a tricly little minx too considering she was a murderer. But I did fall asleep and it was the weird rare occasion that I knew I was asleep. I knew because I was staring at Liv's body at my feet. There was nothing else around but a single lightbulb and a vast expanse of total darkness stretching beyond the eye could see. Then that laugh..his laugh seeming to originate from nowhere yet was everywhere..that laugh that sent mixed longing and fear through me. Then his voice was seductively purring in my ear.

' _Tell me you like it, Alex.'_

I jerked awake when Harley took a sharp turn. She was such a crazy driver even in the pitch black morning on empty backroads. I recognized where we were finally and settled in my seat. I had to lose her..I couldn't keep this to myself anymore, I was in too deep. I had to tell my Uncle he could help me..we would leave and be safe. We pulled under my balcony and Harley cut the engine.

"No funny stuff." i got out and was aware of her eyes on me the whole time I climbed up my balcony with frozen fingers. The breeze pricked through my light jacket..'no funny stuff my ass'. But as soon as I opened and closed my balcony door i realized I wasn't alone..and it wasn't who i expected. Alfred maybe..Uncle Bruce hell Joker even..but not Seth. He was sprawled out comfortably across my couch and it annoyed me.

"How did you get in here?" He stood and I couldn't quite place it but he seemed different, looked different. The whole air about him I'd seen at school, the innocent jock boy was gone. Something changed in him and I knew it wouldn't be wise to let my guard down just because he pissed his pants from fright in an alley. In a way, I sympathized with him for that night, after all I'd had the power of Joker's gaze one me before, too.

He stepped closer to me and i retreated back a step suddenly wishing Joker was here with me to get rid of him.

"Your balcony doors were unlocked." His face never showed any emotion..never gave away what his next move or what he was thinking.

"So that made it okay to enter?" What creep climbed up a girl's balcony when she wasn't in? I had to stop myself from facepalming my forehead..Joker had doen that..and of course no girl would sleep with someone like that, right? She ccertainly wouldn't give that man her virginity..god, I was walking hypocrite. Obviously a poor judge of character as well.

"I just want to know what happened to Liv."He ran a hand through straggly blonde hair and I noticed the deep bruise like shadows under his eyes..probably matched my own. It was hard to sleep in a city like this..depending on who you were and were related to.

"Liv is dead..the Joker killed her." He sank back to the couch and shook his head..I really needed to hurry this alone..

"N-no."

"Yes. Now please leave." He didn't leave. He stumbled as he sauntered up to me and i caught a whiff of alcohol on his breath, enough to make me gag.

"Prove it." I tried to step back towards the balcony..at least Harley would be useful in getting rid of him. Yeah, with a knife to the chest..Seth was an annoyance but not enough to be stabbed to death.

"Please..leave."

"Where is he? Climbing up the balcony after you? I bet he stays here..I bet you hide him here." Was he talking about Jack? "Both of you are sick and twisted. I saw how you acted just before the place got shot up!" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Says the guy who breaks into my room." He just stood there staring at me. "I don't know where they too Liv but considering the way she bit it..I'm just fine with it. Please, we can talk about it tomorrow." When I'm long gone, I thought.

"I'm gonna be sick." He suddenly ran to my bathroom. Perfect. I slid out and rushed as quietly as possible to my Uncle's office. I couldn't downright tell him he would call the cops now and not let me leave the house. Harley might have been ordered to harm either one of them if I didn't comply..I had to leave a note and a hint so they could find me after. At least Harvey would have a harder time getting to me if I went with Jack. I was still fonused as to why I was so valued all of a sudden. Other than my Uncle havine money..I ripped off a post it note on his desk and clicked the pen..I wrote:

' _Dear Uncle Bruce,_

 _I will be alive and well so don't worry about me. In the meantime it takes you to find me..,'_

I paused in my writing when I saw my name painted on a piece of paper under the post it stack I was writing on. Why did he have birth records? My eyes scanned down the pages and I suddenly felt hot and sick. No..he would tell me..why didn't my parents tell me..this couldn't be true! It was my birth certificate and all the records from the hospital. The paper claimed my father was..Bruce Wayne and my mother..Rachel Dawes. If it was true..I'd been living with my father this entire time? Why did he tell me anything? This was the file Harvey made me give him..so he just found out too. He still could'v said something.. I put the paper back and exited the office in a daze. It was suddenly hard to breathe and my hearing went dull. I was aware of slowly walking through the back hall to the front door and left out into the night.

He didn't tell me I was his daughter...and Joker...I had to pause and vomit the contents of my stomacch into the bushes..Joker had killed my mother. I didn't need either of them.

I stood and spit before walking quickly into Gotham. I didn't know where I was going I just knew I had to get away. The street names seemed to blur together as I walked numbly down lit streets and dark streets, past alleys and closed up stores. I tried to remember what Rachel's picture had looked like the night I searched about Jack on my computer. I just remember her aura reminded me of something..I don't know..angelic?

'Same blue eyes' Harvey had said..I had Rachel's eyes and Bruce's hair..I wonder how she managed to keep Bruce in the dark about me. Me being Rachel's daughter must have gotten Harvey's attention..it had to be.

HOONNNKKK!

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I noticed headlights shining on me..I had stopped in the middle of the road. I just walked quickly to the other side and looked around..I was in central park. This was good..there was plenty of cover from the trees. I walked to a bench sitting under and illuminated by the single lamp post right above it. God..it was cold out. I shivered in my jackcet realizing I had left everything in my room..my bag, my phone..money. I suddenly got the feeling that I was being watched and I looked at the shadowy figure walking slowly up the sidewalk leading to the bench. The sound of his heavy boots thudded with every step on the pavement..in sync with my heart. I stood out of paranoia.

"If you're planning on mugging me. I have nothing of value!"

"Oh yes..you do." He sounded familiar..suddenly his facce lit up and i gasped. Shit! I made to run but Markus grabbed the back of my hair and yanked, pulling me against him.

"Harvey wants to see you, love. He said I could have my fun first though." He growled and I was shoved roughly on my knees in the cold grass. My mind was a spinning panic and my hands broke my fall. No..he wasn't thinking..the sound of his belt buckle coming undone had my heart racing. No! I found the strength and leaped to my feet but not before that hard boot of his swung into my stomach with such force it knocked the breath out of me. I was dazed for a moment but it was too late. he was already standing over me..yanking my jeans down. The cold air hit my bare thighs and I squeezed them together tightly against his gloved hands.

"No!" I threw my arms out and felt my nails ccome into contact with his skin. I opened my eyes in time to see a fist coming at me closer and larger when it smashed into the side of my face..I tasted blood. My struggling ceased and I layed there shivering from the cold. I was barely aware of him pulling my jeans all the way off before running his gloved hands up my closed thighs. He leaned over me and breathed in the scent of my perfume at my throat.

"I've wanted to do this ever since you bit me." He whispered in my ear sending shivers of disgust through me..my jaw was throbbing badly. "If things had gone according to plan at the mob meeting..," As he purred in my ear I thought of trying to wiggle free but he was pinning me down with all of his weight. He had to have at least seventy pounds on me. "After everyone would have left and Garrett got the freak's body, Harvey was going to step out and let me bend you over the table." I spit in his facce and he grinned before harshly spreading my thighs with his knees.

"Stop!" I gasped. "Please!"

"Please do beg. It makes this more enjoyable." My nails raked his jacket sleeves as i struggled once more..his gloved hand had barely caressed me over my underwear whe..

"Surprise!" Came Jack's throaty growl and he whacked Markus in the back with what looked like a pipe. He was made up in his suit and paint..I couldn't help but feel relieved to see him but also frightened at the same time. He grabbed Markus by the back of his neck and hauled him to his feet before shoving him away from us. I used that moment to yank my jeans on..I felt safer oncec I buttoned them. I stood on shaky knees as Jack fell on him, his fist connected with Markus' face several times before Jacck got up and took out a gun. I stepped back at that..but Jack didn't shoot Markus..he turned to me and he looked livid. Waves of fury seemed to roll off of him, his shoulders were heaving with every breath. He sauntered towards me with the gun clutched i his gloved hand and I had the sudden thought that he was just going to kill me and do away with my body.

"Alex..if I can recall," He said in an antagonizing tone and tossed the gun from one hand to the oter..toying with me.

"I told you to go to the safe house with Harley. Then we wouldn't BE in this mess, _hmm?_ " I jumped when yelled. Before either of us could react, Marked hopped up from the grass and lunged at Jack. His gun fell to the ground and they rolled in a flurry of punches again.

"You just don't want to die..do you?" Joker taunted him but Markus managed to bash his fist against Joker's temple and pinned him down, fist already raised for more damage. I was uncertain of what to do..I felt like if I saved wither of them (not that I would save Markus) they would both end up hurting me somehow..should I just run? My heart fluttered painfully when Markus threw his fist at Jack's chceekbone, even if he was laughing while being hit.

"You know what?" Markus paused momentarily to spit blood. " I think I'll tie you up and make you watch me rape your girl here. Finish what she started." I picked up the gun at that and it was like watching someone else raise her arm..like watching another Alex take aim and pull the trigger. But it was just me as the back of Markus' head seemed to suddenly combust..bits of flesh and hair spattered the ground ..then he fell heavily. Dead. The gun slipped from my grasp as I stood there frozen and staring at his body while Joker continued to giggle. It was like watching Liv all over again..except this time I was the murderer. But nont of that prepared me seeing Joker walk over his body carelessly.

"Now what if I hadn't show up, Alex?" He closed the distance between us and I trembled as he got closer.

"Why can't you do as I say..then you'd be _safe._ Then you would be protected." he hissed out the last word making me feel more danger than protection at the moment. I backed up slowly when the back of my knees hit the bench and I sank on it, half falling. Jack followed and stood in front of me making me look up into his paint smudged face. I could really see the homemade stitching permanently visible on his cheeks. He raised his gloved hand and I squeezed my eyes shut bracing myself for a slap or something but he just lightly placced his hand on my throbbing jaw. He chuckled.

"My brave little Alex. You really were going to leave me.. _weren't you?"_ he smirked and I dont' know why he bothered to ask when he already knew the answer. I looked up into his dark eyes when his hand travelled over my throat and squeezed slightly enough to quicken my pulse. He leaned forward and with his thumb and finger held my chin in place when his lips brushed over mine.

"You're lucky I found him and followed him here, Dollface." He said seriously and i shivered when Rachel ccame to the front of my mind. He began kissing my throat and running his hands up and down my back. It was a welcome warmth against the cold air but my throat got tight and i tried so hard to stay calm and cool but to no avail. Jack pulled back and rolled his eyes.

"I saved you. What are you crying for _now?"_ He asked but not tauntingly..he asked out of pure curiosity this time.

"it's not that..," I whispered. "I just..I think I might love you." He giggled and sat next to me heavily.

"And that's really so _bad?"_

I shook my head. "No." He crossed his ankles and stretcched out getting comfortable.

"Oh? Then what on earth would be the, _uh_ , bad part?" He licked his scar and giggled again. I took a calming breath.

"Possibly loving the man who killed my birth mother."


	15. Chapter 15

Hallooo :) So I have a lot of typos in the last chapter im so sorry lol Im a little slow on how to edit all of this stuff without deleting my chapter idk if it's like this for anyone else or I'm just slow but anyway. I own nothing obviously DC owns most of it Alex and a few other characters are mine. I'll always ask for reviews so if you're not feeling like a wanker leave me one XD. Oh and I'm going to the dentist to get my wisdom teeth removed so hopefully I'll be all drugged up jacked up and can come up with some crazy scenes to write :) So did anyone listen to the song for the last chapter let me know! I have one more song for this chapter so far I don't have a song for any of the others..idk. Anyway it is '37 Stitches' by Drowning pool. Let me know if you listened to them or know them and can relate the song to the chapter at all or idk. Okay I'm done ranting now enjoy the chapter! :)

Circus Initiation

Chapter Fifteen

He didn't say anything..not a giggle or even a smartass comment.

"But you already knew that, didn't you?" He already knew I had been adopted, that Bruce and Rachel were my real parents. Question was for how long..from the start or just recently?  
"At the meeting." He licked his scar and stared at his shoes.

"When you were going to sell me for a file?!" He chuckled and ran his fingers through my hair playfully.

"I was never going to _sell_ you, Alex." He turned sideways to face me. "I was never going to let him have you." He licked the other scar slowly and I dared meet his gaze. "I'm not going to let _anyone_ have you." That sent a shiver of delight up my spine..since when did his crazy possessiveness cause a good feeling? "We made a deal, remember?" HIs teeth nipped my neck erotically but I refused to respond to his haunting touch.

"The night I took your virginity," He continued. "I was honored that you gave it to me, really I'll _cherish it forever_." He laughed and I wasn't sure if he was crazily serious or fucking with me.

"Why didn't you just tell me, then? At the mob meeting beforehand?"

"You didn't look like much of an actress." He giggled. I tried to stand but his hand held me firmly in place.

"You said you wouldn't hold me against my will, _remember?"_ I mimicked the way he spoke perfectly. He let go and tilted his head. I managed to stand but his dark orbs held me in place and I didn't move an inch, just stared back like a deer in headlights..had I set him off the crazy cliff? He didn't move a muscle either and for some reason it reminded me of those possession movies where people started acting weird as hell..like a whole new person entirely.

"I _think_ you want to stay with me." He stood then and his shoulders hunched slightly..making me feel like prey. Forced to look in the face of something that I now knew would be horrible to come to terms with. I couldn't like him. I couldn't trust him..I couldn't be with him..and I damn sure wouldn't accept I was growing affectionate for him and not know why. I refused to love the man who killed my mother. I put my hands gently on his chest and looked up into his eyes. I could see the triumpth sparkling in them. I shoved suddenly with all my might and glared while he stumbled back a few steps, surprised.

"You stay away from me!" I backed away from him slowly . His next question had me haulting altogether.

"Are you in love with me or not, Alex?" So..he wanted to me to stand here and tell him I was in love with him when of course not a word on the subject had ever left his mouth. I set my jaw..suddenly agitated, before shaking my head.

"No." He practically body slammed me into the nearest tree and I cried out. His hand grabbed my chin and he forced me to look at Markus in a pool of his own blood.

"Don't lie to me!" He hissed and gestures to Markus' dead body. "Killing him gave you away, Dollface." His hands dropped from clenching my arms but he made no move to exit my bubble of personal space.

"Why do you care if I was? I'm just a naive high school girl who you manipulate. You're a murderer and you're sadistic. You can't feel remorse for your victims let alone be in love with someone."

"You're right. I wouldn't love just _anyone."_ He smacked his lips, looking none too thrilled about saying it.

"You..you're just obssessed. I mean you're..,"

"Crazy?" He growled and glared down at me.

"I was going to say _immoral."_ I growled right back. He smiled, chuckling.

"Don't you know who I am?" He stepped back and smirked at me. "You think our predicament would change me? Make me a _shiny new man_ for you? Make the scars disappear?" I'd never seen him like this before..so normal..serious.

"People don't hurt the ones they love..they don't manipulate them and they're honest with each other."

"You've been watching too many movies." His tongue licked his scar.

"Then I want nothing to do with someone like you." I actually felt a sharp pang in my heart when I said that but I brushed it off He stepped forward again and his lips came down forcefully on mine, coaxing me to respond to him.

"I wont..hurt you." And then he was kissing me again and I was kissing him back with the tears for my mother on my face between us. I might have been in love..I loved his sarcasm, our games that led to hot sex. I loved how charming he _could_ be. I loved that he trusted me enough to see his face and know his name..and I had trusted him to be my first time. The contrast between his smooth lips and rough scars had me shivering pleasantly, finally he pulled away and I was out of breath.

"I have to go. Jack..if you lov-..if you like me you'll let me go home. Go to Russia with my...dad." That felt weird to say.

"No!" He thundered and I jumped in surprise..oh god, his crazy was showing. "We're going to the safe house and that's final." He gripped my wrist and began to pull me along. I yanked my wrist out of his grasp and grabbed his hand before I knew what I was doing. I interlaced our fingers together and took a deep breath.

"Come with me to Russia." Jack looked down at our joined hands looking confused before raising his eyes to mine.

"I really don't think your _'Uncle Daddy'_ will let the, _uh,_ " He paused to wave his hands around dramatically. "Psycho with the _mutilated_ face go on vacation with you." I rolled my eyes.

"You're the Joker. You can do anything." So far I really did mean that too. He threw back his head and laughed. It made my heart flutter to see him so at ease.

"Now you're learning the game, Dollface." He leaned to kiss me again but I stopped him...

"One more thing..,"

"We're negotiating now?" He raised an eyebrow as he stared down at me.

"I have a place we can go. It'll be just us two and I really don't want to be anywhere near Harley..that girl just kinda makes my skin crawl. " I admitted. "No one will find us there." He brushed a lock of hair back behind his ear as he thought about it.

"Where?" His gravelly voice asked.

"Do you trust me?" I smirked.

"As far as I can throw you."

"That means a little bit." I said thinking about the balcony.

"Don't push your luck, Doll." He took out a phone, dialing a number. "Get to the safe house..take everyone that's still alive. Alex and I won't be arriving." He snapped the phone closed without waiting for an answer and tucked it away. "Well, that got rid of Harley."

"We have to go back to my house first." He rolled his eyes and licked a scar, irritably.

"Don't tell me it's to _'pack a bag'_." He giggled and began to walk down the sidewalk. I followed, catching up to him.

"Ha ha. No. I won't need one where we're going but I do need my purse and wallet..and maybe a bigger jacket." I'll admit I was surprised when I felt him gently throw his slightly heavy jacket over my shoulders. It was so warm.

"Is _that_ something that happens in your _movies?_ " I could hear the teasing in his voice and it sounded like he was making fun of me..but I smiled because he really cared that I was cold, he just covered it up through sarcasm and jeers. I turned to give him a quick smile.

"Yeah." His hand gripping my arm stopped me in place. I looked over at his strange expression..conflicted almost. His hand slid down my arm and he...interlaced his fingers with mine. He glanced at me halfway..almost smugly and I didn't question it. I just held his hand back and we left the park.

"Um..I kinda left Seth in my room." I just remembered..how did he always manage to just slip my mind?

"Why is pants pisser in your _room, hmm?_ " He didn't sound too happy.

"He climbed up my balcony and let himself in like a crazy person." Jack shot me a look at the 'C' word but he grinned when he realized I was joking about him.

"Well, this outta' be fun."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harley and the stolen car were gone when we walked under my balcony. I sighed in relief but he could have been lying to me for all I knew and she could be waiting in the shadows to bash my brains in. He watched me look around.

"Who ya' _looking_ for?"

"Batman." I lied smoothly and handed him his jacket back before climbing gracefully up to the second floor.

"You look good from down here, Doll." I looked down at him, red in the face as he stood right below me, looking up.

"By the way," I said quietly down to him. "He accused me of hiding you up here..he's a little tense."

"Not yet he's not." He grinned. I just shook my head and climbed up the rest of the way..I suddenly thought of something as he stepped up next to me and started to walk to the doors but I grabbed his wrist.

"Wait! I have to ask you something." He stopped and gave me an impatient look. "The night we met..on the bus bench. You said you were going to catch the next one. Why didn't you just get on and sit next to me..I mean we would've talked the whole ride."

" _Oh_ ," He giggled. "Well, I _hijacked_ that bus and it ended up in flames..then I used the hostages as shields to get into Mr. Bastionne's bank..," I threw up my hands frantically.

"Stop! I don't want to hear about that!" I slapped my hand over his mouth when he wouldn't shut up and his tongue snaked out, licking my palm. "Ew!" I yanked my hand back.

"You asked."

"Okay, fine. Say in theory you did all that _immoral_ shit but why take the next one? I mean you didn't know me...why not just take me too?" He paused.

"I'm not sure." As soon as he said it he was turning and opened both of the doors. I hurried behind him, peeking around his broad shoulders. I didn't see Seth anywhere and my room wasn't trashed or anything extreme like that. I heard my sink running and Jack made a beeline for the bathroom. Oh god..he's gonna kill him, I thought. I ran to my bedroom door to close it..my room was practically soundproof with the door closed. After locking it I heard Seth's voice.

"Y-you!" There was a scuffle and I debated whether to go or stay. Everytime I get inbetween him and someone he tries to teach me another lesson..that no one is noble enough to be saved..but me I guessed. I stayed rooted to my spot. The click of his knife reached my ears and then Joker's taunts..he was Joker when he was like this..

"You want to know how I put a bullet in your little cheerleaders head, _hmm_?" I couldn't stand listening to it though, but I wasn't going to interfere either. I grabbed my giant black purse and a heavier jacket before going out to stand on the balcony. I checked my bag to make sure my wallet and money was in there..along with a few extra hygeine products. The door busted open and Jack was dragging Seth's lifeless body behind him.

"Oh my god!" I gasped.

"He's not dead." He chuckled. "I thought we could drop him off at his daddy's office out cold..watcha think? Got time?" I just stood there..gripping my purse strap so hard my knuckles were throbbing in time with my pulse.

"What? No!" I threw my leg over the side. "We have to go. Just drop him in the bushes somewhere away from my Un-," I stopped. "I mean Bruce's house."

"Why _so_ serious?" He licked a scar.

"Because! It'll be daylight in an hour or so and if we are gonna ride a bus miles and miles from here I can't travel with Joker in the daylight. People will see you. We have to go now." I mean how dumb would that be..to just walk around the city in the daytime and expect not to be anonymously reported?

"Well how far are we going, Doll?" He was back to jeering. I rolled my eyes.

"It's a surprise."

"You're not wearing a wire..are you?" He asked up front with no tease in his tone.

"Would I really tell you if I was?" I put my hands on my hips. He dropped Seth's llfeless legs and made to step towards me.

"I can always strip search you..and you won't like that." He smiled.

"You wouldn't." I called his bluff but in a flash he was in front of me..unbuttoning my jeans.

"Hey!" I jerked back and swatted his hands away. " I'm not wearing a wire! But we aren't in the clear yet." He stopped his tugging and buttoned my jeans back for me.

"They'll just assume I _kidnapped_ you again..no big deal." He grabbed Seth's ankles and drug him up to the edge.

"You aren't just going to throw-,?" But I didn't get to finish my sentence before Jack picked him up and tossed Seth over the side into the bushes..there was a heavy thud that made me wince.

"He'll feel that when he wakes up!" He laughed. I sighed and dropped down myself.

We walked down the dark street, me with my hood up and Jack with Seth slung over his shoulder.

"Just leave him here." I said and gestured to the bench. I looked around the empty street out of paranoia.

"I'm surprised you don't want to _save_ him." Jack grunted as he dropped him on the wood.

"He's breathing. That's good enough for me."

"We should get cleaned up..,"

"Where?" He grabbed my hand and quickly drug me down the street. We stopped in front of a coffee shop open 24 hours..it was empty at the moment no one in the benches or tables and not a soul behind the register.

"Bathroom." He gently pushed me in the direction of the restrooms. I hurried along so anyone working wouldn't see his face. The bathroom was empty too I checked every stall. He locked the door and went to the sink to wash the paint off of his face. I saw the smudged red, white and pink on my own pale facce..from our make out session in the park. I just stared at my pale relection in the mirror..had my cheekbones always been that noticeable?

"C'mere." He growled. I focused on his makeup less face. He had shrugged his jacket off and rolled up his sleeves to his forearms. His gloveless hands gripped my waist and lifted me up on the counter. After that, my ability to have any coherent thoughts ceased altogether when he wet a paper towel and stepped between my legs. He began to clean my face and I closed my eyes at his toucch..he smelled of faint gasoline and sweat but it was so intoxicating just to breathe in. He made his way across my lips and jaw when I saw his eyes narrow.

"What's wrong?" I whispered...afraid to break this moment of what seemed to me to be a fantasy and not reality..enough to dampen my underwear..

"He bruised you." His gravelly voice caressed me in a way that I could get used to.

"It wouldn't have been the first time."

"I should have made him suffer first." I was still speechless..I couldn't stop staring at his lips as he spoke and I was aware of his fingers brushing the bruised part of my cheek. He stared at me with an eyebrow raised but pressed closer between my legs. I slowly raised my hand and reached out gently with the tip of my finger towards the scarred stitching of his cheeks. Time seemed to freeze there for a moment before..

He jerked back suddenly when he saw what I was trying to do. I snapped out of my trance immediately.

"Alex." He growled in warning and I saw a hint of panic behind those dark eyes.

"Please..just let me..," I trailed off and reached out towards him once more with shaky curious fingers. "I want to know every inch of you." I breathed deeply and I didn't know where that came from but it was true. Suddenly, he knocked my hand aside and tangled his fist in my hair pulling back somewhat gently and the next thing I knew was the feeling of his erection pressed against my clit and his lips crushing against mine.


	16. Chapter 16

Well bad news I'm not getting my tooth pulled until Wednesday and I'm in a little pain so I'm just gonna post the chapter without much blabbing. I own nothing but my plot and OCs. I apologize for any typos/grammatical errors and I really hope you enjoy the chapter thank you so much for your few reviews they are much appreciated :)

Circus Initiation

Chapter 16

I reacted to his body heat..my eyes slid closed of their own accord and my legs wrapped themselves around his waist, pulling him closer..as close as possible to me. My fingers tangled in his hair and I pulled his head closer again wanting more..needing more. i wondered how I could let him be so cruel to me then turn around and accept his embraces..it was because it felt nice to be this close to someone. I'd never been close to anyone. He smiled against my mouth for a moment while his rough hands explored up and down my frame making sure to caress my breasts and pinch a nipple erotically. He began to slowly buck his hips into me and I was going to have my underwear soaked if he didn't take them off soon. I whimpered and let my head fall back. My hair was long enough to spill in thick waves on the creme colored counter. I remembered how pretty the colors looked together when his lips found my exposed throat. He bit down my neck..nipping my sensitive flesh every so often on the descent to my shoulder.

Suddenly, he went to undo my button but I grabbed both of his wrists before he got there. I looked up into his face and smirked when he paused ever so slightly.

"Do you love me or not, Jack?" He giggled and suddenly my wrists were pinned behind me in one of his hands the other on my throat. He paused to study my face and it was such a rush being this up close to him..more like a privelege. I mean how many people still alive could say they have?

"I've grown.. _fond_ of you." He licked over a bare scar and I pushed forward through his hand on my throat and managed to catch those lips on mine one more time. I flicked my tongue out and lightly brushed his lip scar bottom to top. I pulled back finally realizing he had let go of my wrists..his eyes were dark and his hand tightened on my throat suddenly. His other hand came up and held the back of my head. I didn't move an inch or even panic because he had warned me..but I needed to show him it was okay..if I had to take a little punishment in return..I think it would be worth it. He had to know he wasn't the only person who was alone here.

"Eager...," His eyes seemed to have no beginning or end just a single black orb..to enter through his eyes and see his soul. "You _like_ them, do you?" I felt like this was turning in a different direction but...

There was a knock out of door then and I looked at him, unsure of what to do. He let go of my neck and I kicked at him playfully as he backed away to the door. He winked at me from against the wall.

'Open it'. He mouthed from behind the door. I straightened my jacket and ignored my needy lady parts. I made a face and elbowed him while I unlocked the door. It swung open and a large mean stood there. He looked like trouble. Why would he be knocking on the ladies restroom door anyway?

"Yes?" He didn't answer. His hands suddenly shot out and pushed me back into the tile. HIs large hands grabbed my shirt through my unzipped jacket and I heard a tearing.

"Hey!" I jerked back and Jack grabbed the man, yanking him off of me and into the counter.

"Move!" He snapped to me and I retreated to back to the wall. I watched him him strip the man's jacket as he held his switchblade against his throat. "I'll need to borrow this..hope you don't _mind_." He giggled and I was surprised that he even remembered I was there as he met my eyes in the mirror. "Now. This is what is going to _happen._ I'm going to ask you a few questions and, _uh_ ," I saw his relection lick his scar briefly before continuing. "You will answer honestly. Then I might not set you on _fire for touch my girl here_."

"Fuck you." The man smiled. I saw Joker's arm raise in slow motion but it came down fast..his fist collided with the man's face. There was a loud CRACK and blood began to burst from his nose. Holy shit..the man groaned and spit out blood on the once pretty colored sink..just like that the illusion was shattered.

"Who sent you?" Joker asked casually though I'm sure both of us had a good clue I mean who else but Harvey? Unless he was a cop.

"Maybe he's a narc." I dared to say from my safe distance. He looked at me over his shoulder briefly then turned back to the man.

"Hmm..got a badge, SIr?" Then he began to frisk him.

"Harvey sent me with a message." The man smiled pink and I had the urge to run as far away from here as I could.

"Well..Spit. It. _Out._ " Joker gave him a shake.

"You can run but you can't hide." The man began to laugh and there was a split second of fear in my veins before Joker thrusted his blade into the man's throat once before Joker thrusted his blade into the man's throat once before stepping back and letting him fall to the tile floor..as the red pool got bigger he turned to me and I expected him to be in a agitated. When he stepped up to me and placed his hand on the wall beside my head I'll admit I gulped.

"Go outside and order a coffee or something. Wait for me at a table." He licked a scar and glanced at the man bleeding out. "Can you handle that, Dollface?" I nodded. Yeah..coffee and maybe one of those frosted cookies..anything to get out of here. I nodded again. He leaned down and planted a warm kiss on my mouth. I tried to focus on his warm lips and not the gurgling sounds behind him but it ended being too much...

"I'm sorry." I gasped after slightly pushing him back. My eyes found the man even though I swore I wouldn't look but I didn't see him long before Joker's hand grabbed my chin making me look back at his surprisingly handsome face..now that I was really looking.

"Go." He said softly and nodded at me. It wasstill strange to hear his voice come out of unpainted lips. Then he let go..stepping back two steps without ever turning from me. His eyes watched me go to the door and I slipped out breathing in air that didn't smell like rust. He wasted no time to click the lock behind me. The place was still empty when I walked up to the counter on shaky knees. I rang the bell and it took a minute but a young girl came bustling out.

"I'm so sorry," She said in a rush. "I'm the only one here..doing everything. The other girl quit on me." She flushed pink when she realized she was babbling. "I hope you haven't been waiting long."

I was still a little dazed from what I witnessed in the bathroom so I only stood there for a few seconds too long studying her. She was almost my height, looked to be in her teens with flaming orange hair, blue eyes and freckles across her nose. I looked at her nametag 'Rylie'.

"No..not long. Um.. can I get a vanilla cappucino in a to go cup and a frosted sugar cookie?" I paid for it and she bustled off in the back. I felt bad..someone was going to find that man's body in the middle of their shift..unless.. She came back up with a smile, handing me my cup and cookie. I took them both and I almost didn't say anything but I leaned forward at the last minute.

"Rylie..you have to listen to me..okay?" Her smile started to fade. "Something bad is going to happen later..you have to believe me. You said you were alone. Hide until I'm gone, okay?" I didn't know what Joker would do if he found her out here...I mean every single person in Gotham knew who he was. She was shaking her head in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Please." Something must have shown on my face because she nodded. "And you never saw me!" I called to her retreating form. I settled at a table and found that despite what all was going on the cookie and coffee went down smoothly. I discarded my trash and then sat at the table to wait. The clock ticked away on the wall ..ten minutes. The sky was still dark and finally he walked out, throwing the other man's jacket on over his purple one. He spotted me and jerked his head. I hopped up and followed him out the door no amount of bracing myself would ready me for that icy blast of air.

"Bus station." I said.

"Let's just a hotwire a car." He began to look up and down the road.

"No! We can't leave a trail." I snapped.

"I've been doing this for awhile, Doll."

"And you got caught." I smiled and walked in the direction of the bus station. He paused..just staring for a moment.

"Feisty..I like that." He followed me a few streets over from the coffee shop and I bought us two tickets for the next bus to Ridgeville. Then when we got there I would have to buy two more tickets to Rickon.

"To Ridgeville or past Ridgeville?" I jumped and spun around..he had read the ticket destination over my shoulder.

"Past."

"I'm really curious about where we're goin'." He clicked his tongue.

"Just don't hijack anything." I sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The bus ride was going well so far he managed to keep his head down and his mouth shut. There weren't many people on ..just us in one seat in the back and an elderly couple near the front. We had been on the road for about half an hour and we hadn't said a word to each other so far. Daylight was coming and my stomach twisted nervously at the thought of Bruce finding my half written note and me gone. The pale blue world got my attention. I loved this time when it was half night and half day before everything became too bright. I finally tore my eyes from staring out of the window and glanced at Jack beside me..I ended up studying the scar on his right cheek..I never really bothered to take it all in detail before. Before he wasn't significant enough for me to wonder about..and had that changed? It had. Even just a little bit. I mean what did I know about love anyway..I had never liked someone enough to love them before.

"Don't even think about it.' His voice was quiet but still powerful, breaking me from my trance and I blushed furiously. He had caught me openly staring at his scar..surely they weren't self inflicted though? I blinked..a little dazed.

"Think about what?" I asked innocently.

"Touching them. Don't. Think. _About it._ " Wow..he was in a a rattlesnake shaking his tail in warning and I damn sure backed off. I scooted as close to the cold window as possible and rested my temple against the cool glass. AFter a few moment I spole again.

"Thank you." I whispered. "For saving me." I seemed to be doing a lot of thanking him lately. He was quiet and I met his eyes. He didn't look like him when he stared back at me..it was like someone else was looking through his eyes. Or I could be hallucinating. I rubbed my own heavy eyes and yawned. His arm suddenly snaked it's way around my back and he pulled me closer into his side.

"Sleep. I'll get you up when we get there." I looked up again literally coming eye to scar..they were long since healed but someone definitly did this to him..I couldn't imagine..

"Alex." He sighed. I layed my head on his shoulder and let my heavy eyes drift closed.

I was dreaming again and I knew it was a dream but I couldn't stop the building panic in my chest. It built up more and more until it spilled over into hysteria. Markus was back and this time..there was no Jack to save me..

 **(J)**

He finally relaxed in his seat while keeping his head down. Where in the world was this female taking him..more importantly why did he agree?

'I think I know why.' That voice caressed his entire being making his whole body feel like it were humming. He couldn't yell at it now..he'd wake Alex. Joker glanced at the other riders briefly making sure their attention was elsewhere.

"Why?" He barely said out in a whisper.

'Because..you love the way it feel to sheath yourself in her tight hot,' He gave his head a silent shake and was rewarded with once again with peace and his own thoughts. He looked down at Alex's sleeping form..he couldn't help his eyes stopping at the scar on her face. At least hers wasn't so bad..it could be covered up..not like his. But he didn't want to cover them up, he wanted Gotham to see how unfair..how _cruel_ it was..before they burned for it. He didn't realize he was quietly growling until he looked back down at Alex. Her deep blue eyes were looking up to him..there's that damned expression again, the one he had started to look forward to seeing.

"I want to know what's going on in your head." He looked down again as she spoke in the most alluring tone and those eyes were powerful enough to render him immobile, even for a few short seconds. The monster let out a dark sinister chuckle and he wouldn't give it the satisfaction.

"No. You don't." He had thoughts alright, of blowing up that entire city, everone in it and while it burned he would lay her down in the middle of an intersection and claim her for all to see. He could already imagine how her hiar would look against the concrete..her expression of innocence as he fucked her until she knew she belonged to him and him only as long as she breathed. No. He couldn't tell her that..she'd run off, he'd have to chase her..it was such a waste of precious time. Rotting in a cell taught you a lot about time. She was still looking up at him..

"Go to sleep." He growled. Once she settled back against him he couldn't help but think how perfectly she fit into his body..not at all uncomfortable. _Hmm, what a strange feeling._


	17. Chapter 17

Well guys I got my tooth pulled well actually two pulled so I'm on meds and writing like crazy! I don't own anything but my plot and OCs. Sorry for any typos/grammatical errors. All your follows/favs/ and reviews are so appreciated i take every single one into consideration and thank you so much. I hope you guys enjoy reading my story as much as I enjoy writing it :) I would marry Heath Ledger's Joker if I could haha.

Circus Initiation

Chapter 17

"Two tickets to Rickon." I turned and leaned my back against the counter of the ticket station. My eyes automatically sought out Jack who was on one of the wraparound benches. He pulled the collar of his jacket up high to cover his scars but his eyes never left me. I had to remind myself when he first woke me that he _had_ saved me in the park. I only managed to tear my eyes from him for a few seconds to glance at the clock. It was nearly eleven in the morning now and still cold and breezey even here. My eyes found him again and I wasn't sure why I felt the need to look so much..maybe because this didnt feel real? Like I was dreaming and he was an illusion that would shatter any moment. That would be when I realized I was forever alone..that I was the crazy one. It was a scary thought..maybe I was crazy I mean I did kill someone, even if he was a rapist and a murderer too..

"Miss?" I turned and took the tickets.

"Thank you." I smiled and and spun around. I had to stop myself just in time ot to run into Jack who was standing almost right behind me.

"Got the tickets. We still have about an hour to kill."

"You need to eat." He growled.

"I ate before we left." I began to walk in any random direction but he grabbed my arm.

"You're looking a little bony, Dollface. Burger and fries?" He was probably just hungry and didn't want to admit it.

"We do have an hour."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was definitely feeling better now that I ate. Maybe that was the secret...if you ever feel guilty about killing a murderer eat a burger and some fries. Jack had wolfed down two plus his own fries as well..clown had an appetite.

"What?" He snapped after licking ketchup from his fingers. I shrugged and felt a smile creeping on my face that I just couldn't hide to save my life. I lifted and dropped a shoulder again...

"I don't know." Ugh..I was still smiling.

"Are you going to tell me where we're goin'?" I just shook my head silently.

"Not until we get there."

"Am I going to _like_ where we are going?" What was this twenty questions? I didn't know what to say..what if he didn't like where we were going?

"We have to go soon." I stood and dumped my trash in the can by the tables. "The bus is leaving in twenty minutes." I didn't wait for him, I just started walking back towards the buses. He grabbed my arm and hauled me to the little brick wraparound wall.

"What the hell?!"

"Move!" He hissed just before the deafening shots of gunfire went off. Was Harvey trying to kill us now? All because of who my parents were...it was ridiculous! We both dove behind the wall my stomach hitting the grass and with the smell of dirt in my nose I watched him pull a gun from an ankle holster.

"We're gonna miss the bus."

He just laughed next to me and another few shots rang out in our direction.

"We might need to..give them a _false trail_ to follow." He peeked over the edge of the wall and immediately ducked back down when a bullet hit the barrier chipping off pieces.

"Wha- HAHAHA!" He laughed uncontrollably for a moment. " _Ohh,_ he wants to play." Jack looked down at me then. "Alrighty, stay on your hands and knees crawl to the end of the wall. You're going to run for the bus and I'm going to shoot."

"Will you be okay?" I asked out of nowhere.

"Don't worry, Doll." He put a hand gently on the side of my face..running a thumb up some of my scar. "I'll still be here to spread your legs later." He giggled and that was not the direction I thought that was going...

"Immoral!" I hissed and knocked his hand away from me. Turning I crawled away with only one thing on my mind..the buses. Jack stood then and began shooting back while laughing his signature Joker cackle. Forget him...I need to get out of here he can handle himself. Once I reached the end of the wall I stood wasting no time and running full speed to the bus..something hot and fast shot right past my ear! I could hear the little _whoosh_ and I screamed, realizing a bullet had just missed my ear.. I made it to the bus and slammed myself onto the floor before peeking out the window. Jack was standing behind a pillar now..reloading his bullets real quick. I heard a sniffle behind me and I whirled around. There was a little girl maybe seven or eight and her mom hiding under the seat across from me. I looked down the aisle and realized more people were hiding in here.

"Where's the bus driver?" I whispered.

"Dead." The mom said back quietly.

"Where is this bus going?"

"Rickon." Okay. I took a deep breath and stood when I realized no more shots were being fired..I hopped back down the stairs and stood on the concrete. Joker turned and made his way to the bus.

"Found Rickon..did you kill them?"

"Yes."

He hid the gun back in the holster. Once we got on the bus a man was in the drivers seat..guess he volunteered to drive. I led him to my claimed seat and he sank down heavily..there was a slight sheen of sweat on his brow. Sometimes I forgot he was human too. Dude driving wasted no time closing the doors and starting the bus..only four more hours to go..I was still shaky even after we drove away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack ended up sleeping the whole four hours and I didn't bother him. The bus was quiet the whole time. I guess not many people were used to being shot at. It was around six when we arrived in Rickon. I shook Jack awake.

"We're here."

"Now how far away is your house?" He grumbled...I gaped. I was sure I looked like a shocked fish.

"How did you know we were going to my old house?"

"When people have... _problems_ they tend to run home with their tail tucked." The doors opened and I didn't get up, opting to let everyone else off first.

"I'm not running. I just don't trust you around Harley..around your people."

"But you trust me now?"

"Only if you're ready to walk a mile with me to get there." I smiled.

"I'm a sucker for _jokes_." He bared his teeth in a very Joker way and I finally stood, not at all intimidated by him. We just left the empty bus on the side of the road..someone from the bus station would be out looking for it eventually, that part was funny enough to make me giggle. I stepped onto the sidewalk and took a deep breath of fresh autumn air. I loved downtown Rickon..every street was lined with orange and red leaves and with the afternoon sun..it was just so beautiful.

"Fiery." He muttered. "i take it Gotham wasn't to your liking?"

"Not really. No." I deadpanned.

The mile walk wasn't bad, I always take the shortcut through the woods. We got there by the time te sun started sinking. I knew the house would be just the same as it was left..maybe a little dustier. We never had pets..my mom...well my adoptive mom, Brienne, she was a neat freak and we argued on many occasions because I am the complete opposite of neat. My adoptive parents both had no family and they weren't really big about going out choosing to hang with each other than have friends. Besides this used to be Brienne's parents house and they completely owned the place.

"I took the liberty of pulling strings and got the water and utilities on for a few days." He bent down and picked up the sign Brienne hung on the wall by the door. It was a big 'Welcome Home' decorative piece..inside it was he hidden spare key..I watched him shake it out..how the _fuck_ did he know that was there?! He invited himself in and flipped the front light switch, illuminating the hallway and path to the kitchen but as he fiddled with the thermostat I couldn't help but stare in amusement. He had known where we were going but played it off so well..asking all those questions when we ate. It made me wonder what other kind of secrets he could be keeping...nothing I'd want to know about I'm sure. I walked in and though the place was a little dusty..everything pretty much looked intact. _Oh God._ and there was still a faint hint of cinnamon in the air..my mom..I mean Brienne was addicted to all things cinnamon. All of this was just so confusing Joker..Jack, Mom and Dad..not John and Brienne. Rachel and Bruce..not Mom and Dad.

"Are you coming _in_?" He asked me slowly. I suddenly wondered if he'd make fun of my purple walls..they'd been that way since I was eight. I stepped in and once he shut the door behind me he slid a hand in a pocket of his newly acquited coat.

" _Oh yeah,_ lookee what I found him carrying around." He pulled out a plastic baggie full of pills all shapes, sizes and colors. Holy hell...this was going to be an interesting couple of days. I just shook my head, smirking before heading up the stairs with my purse. i could sense him following silently right on my heels..eager to be in my bedroom for sure. I went all the way down the hall to the last door on the right. It was any ordinary hallway a couple of tables with lamps and a few decorative chairs..Brienne also dabbled in some home designing..starting with our house. I can't tell you how many countless times she'd arranged and rearranged the furniture..looking back I wondered why we didn't get along very well..had it been her or me? I barely spared the navy blue hallway a glance as I swung open my wooden door. The first thing I did was blush. I had my _*ahem*_ My little pony rug with my favorite one (Fluttershy) in the foreground. The purple walls and white trim just screamed little girl now that I was looking at it from a different perspective. My bedframe was a deep mahogany wood at least it could be considered nice. My two bookshelves shoved together by my only window stuffed to the brim with paperbacks and comic books, some old school texts and never returned library books. I had posters of almost all of my favorite rock bands and TV shows adorning the walls. I had the hugest poster of Tyrion Lanniister on the wall above my bed that said ' _Impin' ain't easy'._

My dresser and mirror had most of my knick knacks and jewelry boxes, makeup and other clothes..at least what wasn't in my closet. I watched him take it all in while I walked inside, turning on the TV and hooking up the DVD player (I had a whole collection).

"It's sooo _comfortable."_ I looked up at his tone, shocked he didn't sound like Joker with his teasing pitch or throaty growl..he spoke normally and he sounded really different..sexy even. I wasn't expecting that.. _childish_ maybe or _girlie..._

"You'll be the first guy to ever sleep in my bedroom." It slipped out before I could think.

" _Oh?"_ I could hear that tease in his voice, it sent a tingling shiver down my neck, raising goosebumps and another tingling between my legs. I knew what that tone meant..what he had in mind.

"Want a tour...?"

"Mm..yes." He moaned and slowly slid down the zipper on my jacket. I suddenly stopped him.

"How about..I give you a tour." I swatted his hand away when he reached for my ass. "Of the _house._ Then we can take a shower and you can personally get to know my bathroom."

"Hmm, I like the way you think." I deliberately skipped the hall bathroom and _their_ bedroom on purpose, instead heading down the stairs. Jack must've caught on because he didn't say a word as he slinked afer me. I slowly ran my hand along the pale green wall..the color of mint ice cream. There was a particular.. _exchange_ between Brienne and i on this staircase that suddenlypushed it's way to the front of my mind. Don't get me wrong I loved her to pieces hell, I thought she was my mother this whole time but we did push each other's buttons..frequently. She had been painting the wall that hideous green..her red hair twisted up in a messy array as she rolled and dipped..rolled and dipped. Now that I look back on it though her hair looked beautiful in that messy do, some strands artfully fell about her angular face. She wasn't a smoker..she liked to drink..but usually she'd just drink and paint.

"Why did you pick that color?"

"It's...soothing. Don't you like it?" She smiled down at me from her carefully place stepstool.

"No."

She ignored me and stepped down off the stool.

"Your school called today..skipped classes and you hit a girl in the face?" She didn't hiss or sound too upset but what did I know...I think I was on pills that night...

"She deserved it..and you should be proud that I stick up for myself."

"Oh," She chuckled. "I am." She continued to paint. "You're grounded."

I couldn't stand anymore..I couldn't even remember the last thing I said to them in the car before the crash. It would kill me to remember if it was a fight..I missed a step. I fell and sat heavily on the stair I had stood on. Nothing mattered to me at the moment but eh dumb green color of the wall. I stared at it and cried...

(J)

She collapsed on the stairs..tears running down her face. His first thought was to reach out and catch her but he thought twice and let her fall..she was in her own world..the faraway look in her eyes told him that. She really was a little stranger than most..did she forget he was here? The weirdness of it all had him wanting to laugh..but he didn't want to laugh at her tears as he usually would like to..he stayed still and quiet while the monster drank in the sight of even her torment.

' _Her tears smell sweet not salty.'_ It purred in satisfaction and after giving his head a shake he debated whether or not to jerk her up out of her thoughts. He decided to leave her there...she needed to get through whatever mental breakdown she was having on her own if they were going to _play_ later..he would just distract her. He sighed heavily, so much for that tour. _Hmm, I wonder which one is her underwear drawer._


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys the muse is strong :) Hope you liked the last chapter. I own nothing but my plot and OC's rest is for DC comics. Sorry for any typos/grammatical errors and the song for this chapter is Pyscho by Puddle of Mudd.

Circus Initiation

Chapter 18

(J)

He had to admit as he walked back through the doorway to Alex's room that the ltttle horses on rhw flooe threw him off. Alex seemed tough for a girl like her but...ponies? The corner of his mouth lifted and he moved to her bookshelf. He couldn't sit still long enough to read much himself but she had a whole library stacked up here, the shelves crammed, the top piled and several stacks on the floor as well.

Definetely an introvert..he heard a vacuum start downstairs but ignored it. Her DVD collection ranged from Sweet Home Alabama to The Nightmare Before Christmas to every season of True Blood. Running his hand over her black sheets and blanket he actually shivered at the thought of being the first one to take her in her own bed. He paused to stand by the poster of the dwarf..he had no idea who this person was but he looked like someone who knew what he was doing with that superior look and scar. Did Alex have a thing for scars? She never said so...

' _Someone's getting attached'_ The voice purred as though right beside him.

"Like you said..it's always about pussy." He growled and opened her closet. For having a rich father he sure didn't help out around here. Perhaps he just found out he had a daughter..little miss 'Harvey's squeeze' had a secret and Mr. Two Face wasn't happy about that. He giggled at the thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was me..oh god, it was me. We always fought because of me..Brienne was a good mother..she was. I was just a bitch doing what I want when I want. I'm surprised myself I was still a virgin before I met Jack. That I hadn't been picked up on the side of the road and murdered never to be seen again. Most nights I had been too messed up on something I'm surprised I made it home at all. I looked back up at the green wall and immediately stopped crying. What do you know..the color was soothing. She would hate her house looking like this..I grabbed the vacuum and went to work. After that I swept, mopped and cleaned the bad food out of the kitchen before taking te bag to the outside trashcan. I found some air freshner cans in the closet and went to town on the cinnamon. This time I didn't cry I just breathed itt in real deep, hoping to keep it stuck in my head forever.

I stared out of the little window above the sink at the dark world beyond..dark already? How long had I been cleaning? Turning to put the dish away, I shrieked and dropped the plate! It smashed on the tile floor.

"That was a little... _dramatic_ don't you think?" Jack smirked. He was leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed. How long had he been standing there staring at me?

"You scared me." I swallowed hard and looked down at the shattered mess..just like my life.

"You've been gone for two hours." He said slowly. I ignored him and grabbed the broom after sweeping the mess I put it away. Ugh, I was all sweaty now..two hours, huh? I went to pass him to go up the stairs when his hand wrapped around my upper arm. Suddenly my back hit the wall and he was in front of me, looking down through heavily lidded eyes.

"Don't ignore me, Dollface." He growled. What did he want me to do?

"Well, it's not like you're someone who would sit and listen to me..all my problems, hold me when I cry, when I'm lonely.." I tailed off not really knowing what to say to him.

"Hmmm..no, I'm not. _Buuut,_ " His hands ran down my sides. Suddenly, my feet left the ground as he hauled me up against the wall, wrapping my legs around him. "I can make you feel better in other ways..if you'll _let me._ " I was stunned..he was asking my permission? No throwing me on the bed and ripping my clothes off? No mine manipulation..no threats? How could a girl say no? I looked into his dark eyes and reached a single finger towards one of his scars. He jerked his head back and growled harshly.

"Alex!" He snapped and I jumped at his serious tone.

"You get to touch mine!" I sounded like a whiny child even though that wasn't what I was going for exactly.

"Yours means something _different_ to you than _mine_ does." He licked one of those said scars.

"How am I supposed to know that? You rarely talk about yourself." He giggled suddenly, all the tension wiping from his features and I was confused.

"I don't keep you around for therapy, Alex." I rubbed myself against his growing hardness. Not all therapy was sitting on a couch talking to a shrink.

"Aren't you, though?" The corner of my mouth lifted.

"Now we're talking." His lips crushed against mine for only a moment and suddenly the world flipped upside down as he threw me over his shoulder and walked up the stairs.

"What are you doing?" I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm gonna fuck you until you beg me to stop..until you're dripping. In your shower, on your bed, on your floor." His tone caused a gush of fluid in my underwear. It wasn't an 'I love you' or even an 'I like you' but this..this was enough for me..for it be lame if I played along? I didn't want to ruin the mood by being unexperienced. So, instead of thinking I shut off my brain and let my body do the talking. I leaned up and ran my tongue gently over the shell of his ear before whispering.

"I want to feel you deep inside of me..I want to drown in you."

He stopped on the top step and I felt a tremor go through him..he was growling pleasantly as he carried me all the way to my bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is your hair really green?" I asked out of nowhere as I sat in front of my desk and small mirror towel drying my own dark locks. It was amazing how I could go from anxious and uptight to completely relaaxed just from one shower with him. I met his eyes in the mirror..he was stark naked, leaning back on my bed..he insisted on sleeping naked so I was too. I had nothing to hide or cover up from him by now. He smirked.

"No." His tongue lashed out for the first time in awhile that I could remember and traced a scar.

"Who's the dwarf?" His question caught me off guard and I couldn't help my eyes flickering to the poster above my bed. I laughed.

"Only one of the hottest best characters from the show...other than Jon Snow, of course." I turned to face him and crossed my legs. "Are you interested?"

" _Maybe..,"_ He purred. "As much as i like our playtime you do need some rest- _uh._ What else can we do but _dabble_ in your collection?" I smiled wide.

"I'll put season one in."

"Here." He tossed me the pill bag and I gladly accepted.

After a few episodes and him finally not complaining that I hum the entire theme song (everytime) he started making comments of his own. He laughed when he called Joffrey a prick but someone he admired. I was feeling amazing. Drifting in the clouds with my head feeling like it was stuffed with cotton.. _fluffy.._ that's how I would describe how I felt at that moment. I was drowning in a wave of my own pleasure..everything sparked and I wanted to touch him..so I did. I let my hand caress up his bare powerfully built thigh to where his leg met hip.

"Alex..you're high." He spoke normally again in a deeper sexier tone that sent raging shivers up my spine causing my nipples to harden.

"I know." I giggled. "Make love to me." I went to kiss him but he slightly pulled back.

"I know the way you look at me..you're afraid of me..of what I can do." He licked a scar hastily. "The way you.. _flinch_ sometimes..reminds me of myself- _uh._ I used to cower from my father..I hated my father." I was so speechless that he had revealed a little about himself to me that I didn't push him any farther.

"Can you blame me?" I whispered. "When you yell at me..grab me.. put me in dangerous situations." He was quiet for the longest time..then suddenly he moved and I let him pin my wrists on either side of my head. He drifted on top of me smooth as a shadow and slipped between my thighs..he was rock hard. He leaned his head down slowly almost close enough for our lips to touch..the tips of his hair tickled my cheek.

"I'm not some knight in armor." His breath fanned my mouth.

"I'm not looking for a knight in armor..," But that was the funny part..wasn't it? I wasn't looking for anything and he had slipped his way onto the same shadowy bus bench as me that night.

 _"Yesss?"_ He drug the word out in a hiss.

"Satisfaction."

"I can help you there." And he did until my toes were curling I was moaning his name and my mind went foggy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(J)

The sounds of shouting and fighting woke Jack from his sleep. It was dark outside his window...his window that always had bars on them, casting those scary shadows across his bed on the floor. The sounds of his father screaming at his mother..his voice slurring to the point that the words made no sense anymore. He could hear his mother begging and pleading.

"Not Jack! Please! Not my baby..take me! TAKE ME!"

There was a crashing and what sounded like a lamp breaking. His bedroom door swung open and he jumped in the dark, peering at the looming shadow that was his father. He advanced on Jack ripping his shirt clean off and proceeded to beat him over and over on the back with a belt.

His eyes flew open..chest heaving. He took in his surroundings expecting bars on the window and cockroaches running up the walls. But there were no bars and the walls were purple..the air smelled of cinnamon and the scent he recognized as Alex. He sat up slowly and pushed his hair back before glancing at the naked woman next to him. The moonlight was filtering through her lacy curtains, lighting her pale skin milky white..he found himself staring as her delicate chest rose and fell with her peaceful breathing. He thought about doing something that had never crossed his mind once in all his years..he ran his hand lightly over her hair..making sure she was real and that he wasn't dreaming again. Jack put his arm around her waist and gently pulled her into his body slowly to not wake her..and of course she fit into him perfectly. He layed next to her and found it extremely easy to fall back asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I felt him pull me into his slightly sweaty body and I let him as I pretended to be asleep. He had woken up from a nightmare..about what I was curious, I'll admit. But this moment was so different..so rare..unlike him at all and I was fascinated with how normal he could be that I didn't want to take a chance and ruin it. I drifted back to sleep in the arms of the Joker who I seemed to have grown fond of as well..

I was the first to wake the next morning and I slid out of bed silently without waking him..my stomach was rumbling. I didn't bother with many clothes just my underwear and a big T-shirt from one of my drawers. I paused in the doorway to watch him sleep for a few moments sprawled on his back with his arm hanging off the side of the bed..it made me smile. It was nearly seven in the morning but I wandered to the kitchen to rummage through the pantry for food. Hmm..pop tarts. I grabbed a box and put several packages in the toaster one after the other. All there was to drink was bottled water and the bit of Brienne's stash of Diet Coke. I rounded the stairs and bumped right into a naked body. Jack was staring at me strangely and it caused the words to die in my throat he looked...haunted.

"You weren't there." He whispered almost accusingly.

"I was getting..," I lifted the pop tarts and coke but didn't finish my sentence. He silently took one off the top of my pile and turned robotically. I watched his firm backside as we walked silently back to my room. We ate the pop tarts and coke before falling asleep again..this time on opposite sides of the bed.

I woke around noon and looked to make sure Jack was still next to me. He had his pants on now..I didn't remember him getting up. I turned slowly so I wouldn't wake him and I dared to finally reach a fingertip out towards that scar. I scooted a little closer...

His hand shot up and grabbed my wrist. My eyes flew to his expecting him to yell, to be angry or to toss me away..but he just stared with his hand circling my wrist between us. He didn't speak or look away from me as his hand let go and slid up my palm..he interlaced our fingers together. I was mesmerized..in a trance until..he jerked my arm towards him hard enough to yank me into his body. My breath came out in a surprised _whoosh_ and i was still shocked at his hidden strength..the power he had hiding in his body. His other hand caressed my hair and I watched him take in my shocked expression. He leaned into my bare throat and growled.

"Good morning." I was still taken off guard by his affectionate action I could only stare. "Maybe I need to..wake you up a little more." A sudden shock of pleasure jolted between my thighs as he took my clit between two fingers and teased slowly. I gasped at how good it felt and let my head fall back on my pillow..even now he still had the ability to shock me completely..he was so unpredictable.

"What do you want to do today?" He asked casually but I couldn't answer just yet through the live wires coarsing through my body.

"I could..show you..my favorite spots." My breath hitched when he pinched at my breast. His face showed no emotion he was so dominant and alluring it almost made me forget my own name. It was then at that moment that I was glad I got to meet him..got to know him better than anyone else..yet I still knew barely anything.

"Sounds..adventurous." He giggled and he was finally starting to sound like him again. When he stood and stretched I got a good look at those white scars criss crossing all down his back again...


	19. Chapter 19

Halloo :) Loving all the follows and favorites! I own nothing but my plot and OCs the rest is for DC comics. Sorry for any typos/grammtical errors I will go back and edit my stories one day! (My house of wax stories are kinda the same way) The song for this chapter is White Rabbit by Egypt Central :)

Circus Initiation

Chapter 19

Did I dare to say anything..to ask? I reached out quickly before he could even blink and ran my fingertips down one..it was raised a bit..not flat at all. He glanced at me over his shoulder giving me an adorable side look.

"You like scars?" He snapped and his voice sounded harsh but his face said otherwise. I saw him glance at Tyrion for a fraction of a second. I didn't know what to say...I just felt sad..sad for him and the hard life he obviously had. I didn't realize I was crying until the tears spilled over. Shit. I didn't want him to see my tears but he had already seen and was staring at me silently as I hopped up, grabbed my clothes and began to dress. He didn't speak when I went to sit in the chair at my combined desk and mirror to brush my hair and he finally moved.

I watched him approach the back of my chair slowly and our eyes met in the mirror. I didn't dare speak..this moment was too strange for words. My eyes drifted closed when his hand ran over my shoulder and throat.

"I don't want your pity."

I opened my eyes and turned to face him.

"Then what _do_ you want?" I dared to whisper. "What do you want from me?" He pursed his lips for a moment before licking his scar..but he didn't answer. "What are we doing, Jack? I mean do we even have a goal here other than surviving?" I couldn't help it the tears were falling freely now. "I just want to be able to live without constantly looking over my shoulder wondering if I'm going to be shot at or jerked around." I paused to sniff. "I want to be with someone who is good for me..healthy for me." He looked uncomfortable..of course he wasn't the comforting type and why did I expect..no, not expect. Why did I even _hope_ he would have something comforting to say to me? I looked up at him again.

"Why me?" I whispered. When he didn't answer I reached out and grasped his hand in mine..he didn't stop me, just merely observed as I pushed him into my spot on the chair and straddled his lap. I'd _make_ him comfort me..dammit if he was going to fuck me I was damn sure going to get what I wanted in return. Why was he so quiet? Was I nothing but a fucktoy to him? I was starting to get frustrated.

"You know what? Forget it!" I snapped and stood. My leg was in mid swing to get off when his hands gripped my waist and pulled me firmly back onto his lap. He growled in frustration.

"I _like_ you, Alex, and I might not know what that means but what I _do_ know," He paused to flick his tongue out and smack his lips. "Is that I'm never going to let you out of my sight." He hit the 't' real hard. "I _will_ protect you." My heart leapt so violently it hurt not to mention my stomach was fluttering. His dark orbs scanned my face for a moment and suddenly I just wanted to..

"I love you, too." I whispered and launched myself towards him. Our mouths clashed teeth nipping and hands groping. I pulled back when what I said to him registered in my brain but only for a second. "I love you, Jack." I said again just to hear it. His fingertips dug into my waist and he was so hard it was borderline painful. I was focusing on his mouth as we kissed...finding our own comfort in our own way I guessed when he pulled my head back by my hair. I thought he was going to tell me off..snap at me or just be plain cruel about it. Maybe I had finally overstepped a boundary worse than wanting to touch his scars..but that's not what happened.

"Say it again." He growled quietly and the corners of my mouth lifted in happy surprise. I tangled my fingers in his hair and pulled his head back too before kissing and nibbling down his jaw (purposefully avoiding his scars). I nipped his ear and felt excited when he started to breathe harder. I wasn't sure why but that made me feel...empowered.

"I love you, Jack." It was like a switch flipped in him. He stood so abruptly the chair was knocked backwards to the floor. With my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist he set me on the desk. We were both naked a few heartbeats later. His lips smothered me in love bites I knew would leave bruises but I didn't care.

"I can't wait..please." I begged..I hadn't wanted him to touch me as desperately before now..I needed to feel him around and inside me. His hot, hard length slipped into me easily and he grunted when he was in completely. I let my head tip back in pleasure as he filled me perfectly. He wasted no time thrusting and I dug my nails into his shoulders gasping and moaning with every second in raw pleasure. I could feel myself getting close already and I wanted to finish, to be one with him..feel the closeness, touch the stars and drift down from the high. Suddenly he slipped out of me and my ass hit the desk.

I whimpered in frustration..oh god, he wasn't regretting all of this was he? I could literally feel my heart hurtin and he laughed when he saw my hurt expression.

"Don't worry, Dollface." Was all he said as he flipped the chair right side up and sat slowly. I watched him completely turned on as he spread his thighs slightly and raised an eyebrow at me. I looked from his tall and proud standing erection to his face.

"Ride me." He growled his comand and his voice said no was not an option..not that I was going to refuse anyway. I found liking being toldd what to do. He chuckled when I slowly sank down his hard length, taking him all in and getting comfortable.

"Atta girl. My little Alex likes being bossed around." Was he making fun of me or was that part of this? I hated being so unexperienced but I was willing to let him teach me. After that everything was a blur nothing mattered except the warmth of his hands as he explored my body, the pleasure building between my legs and the sounds of his voice as he moaned my name. I was going slow on purpose savoring every last feeling when suddenly he wrapped his arms around my waist and thrusted up into me harder..faster. I cried out with every thrust until..

"Mmm, _Doll."_ He growled when the pleasure spilled over. I gripped his shoulders as my orgasm practically spilled out of me and onto his thighs and I meant _spilled._ i sat still sweating and catching my breath with my forehead resting where his neck met his shoulder. My heart was pounding as I caught my breath.

"That was..," I trailed off not knowing what to say.

"Unexpectedly _different._ " He said as though far in his thoughts. I was a little apprehensive about asking him what I wanted to next.

"What?" He snapped at me but not unkindly.

"Huh?" I blinked.

"You're chewing your lip off..out with it." He giggled. "I think we're past that." I met his gaze, unsure about that.

"Hold me?" I whispered..and he whispered back..teasing me.

"As long as you keep your hands to yourself- _uh_." No scar touching..got it. He lifted me into his arms and carried me to the bed before laying me down. I turned over so my back was to him and relaxed when his chest pressed against me...so warm. My favorite spots would have to wait..I wasn't sure if anything like this was going to happen again soon.

"Crap." I suddenly said and before he could get comfortable I was already up and digging through my purse..they were in here I know they were! I dumped it all out as my hands scanned over the items..but they weren't there.

"Whatcha..looking for?" He watched me from his side.

"The day after pills Chloe gave me. I know I packed them." I shook my empty purse as though they would fall out of thin air.

"I wasn't aware... _Chloe_ was giving you medication."

"I'm not getting pregnant. I never want kids." There was a brief moment of silence.

"Why?" He asked.

"That doesn't matter..I can't find them!" I shoved everything back into the bag and slung it on the hardwood floor out of frustration. I began yanking on my clothes..I wasn't taking any chances.

"What are you doing?" He stood then and suddenly he was by my side, gripping my elbow to keep me balanced while I wobbled on one leg to yank my pants on.

"I have to go into town to buy more."

"No, you don't." He said firmly.

"What are you babbling about now?" I snapped as I yanked my shirt on.

"Alex...stop." He said but I barely heard him all I could think of was diapers and little Jokers running around...definitely not something I wanted.

Suddenly, his fingers clenched around my throat and he gently flung me away from him..I bounced lightly on my bed, shocked.

"Do I, _uh_ ," He licked a scar momentarily. "Have your attention now?" He asked me calmly and I nodded slowly. I figured grabbing someone by the throat and throwing them to a bed would get anyones attention. "I shoot blanks, Doll, and it doesn't even bother me."

"How do you know?" He looked at me somewhat darkly.

"That doesn't matter." He quoted me with a sinister smirk. "I just know." I wasn't sure how I felt about the 'already knowing' part but he obviously hadn't been a virgin when we met. Back then i didn't think twice about it..but not..

Suddenly my stomach growled so loud it seemed to fill the room.

"Time to.. _uh,_ eat now?" _Now_ he was teasing me.

"There isn't shit here to eat...we could go to town anyway..sit somewhere." I offered..I really didn't think he was going to lie about shooting blanks he didn't seem like the fatherly type. I was sure he wasn't going to take chances either if it wasn't true..

"Won't the stares bother you?" He was still teasing.

"Why? Because we have scars? Let them stare." I laughed humorlessly and grabbed my purse. "I'm starving." He just looked at me as though still trying to figure me out but he dressed and i stopped when I realized he was putting on one of John's t-shirts and jeans..I guess they were about the same size..but that meant he went into their room.

"Why are you wearing those?" He stopped fiddling with his hair to look me over in a way that still made me blush.

" _Well,_ I can't walk around in my getup, can I?" No...I guess he couldn't.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was still chilly outside and I huddled in my jacket when we stepped from the trail and onto the sidewalk of Rickon's main road. There weren't many people out..this town had a low population count..full of regulars and almost everyone knew each other..my family had been the weirdos in the woods who mainly kept to themselves. I had a few friends but hey, maybe they had been too drugged up to even remember me. I wouldn't exactly call them friends anyway more like drug buddies..it's not like any of them ever made sure i got home safe at the god early hours of the morning.

"So..where do you usually go? I want to know all about the life and times of _Alexandria Faith Wayne."_

"Shaw." I corrected him automatically.

" _Ohhh no,_ you're a Wayne, Dollface. Just because you ran doesn't make it any different." He chuckled. I rolled my eyes glad the mess that was my life was amusing _somebody._ I really didn't feel like talking about it so instead I walked into the pizza place..also almost empty. He followed behind me completely mute now it seemed. There was old man Jameson in the corner still eating his usual three slices of cheese pizza. He was always nice enough to speak to me but maybe he didn't think me and my family were weird because he was a little touched in the head. I walked up and ordered us a large pepperoni and some sodas. The girl taking our order suddenly stopped when she put my money in the register..taking a second look at both of us. Today was not the day to be staring at our scars I felt like I was going to snap at her but then she smiled.

"Alex! Where have you been?" I paused because I didn't recognize this girl for shit..wait a minute..

"Susan?" Wow, that girl had a makeoer..no more braces and bad perm she was beautiful and also one of the late night stoner kdis. She didn't judge anyone. "I've been around."

"Who's your handsome friend?" She smiled at Jack and the sudden urge to claw her eyes out arose...that was weird. To my relief he barely glanced at her as she handed us our sodas but she was already focusing on me again.

"I've been meaning to find and ask you if you have anything I can buy off of you? I get off work in a few hours. You guys should come by the stoner circle tonight." She pouted. "It'll be like old times, I'll be bringing free pizza..it'll be great."

"I do actually..," I looked at Jack. "Does that sound okay to you?"

"A fire and drugs with a bunch of... _children...lovely."_ He sounded less than thrilled and he grabbed his drink, leaving me with Susan to find a table. I was secretly pleased that he didn't seem at all interested in her. I smiled at her hurt expression.

"I got pills..you bring the pizza. He'll come around. By the way," I said to her as I took my drink and the pizza. "He's mine...claimed."

"Of course." She flashed me a pretty smile. "See you tonight."

I took the food to the dark corner table he chose..maybe he was little predictable sometimes. I sat and he immediately helped himself to the food. I did too, I was starving and after I scarfed down two scalding pieces I spoke.

"I want to go tonight."  
"Why?" He snapped around his fourth piece..

"You said you wanted to know 'the life and times of Alexandria' well, I used to do this on a nightly basis." I put my hand over his and tried to pull puppy eyes. "Please. I wouldn't want to go without you but I really want to get fucked up tonight..and Susan wants to buy some pills from us. I need the money if I'm going to keep feeding us."

"Only if I get to fuck you before we go." He growled. I stared with a stupid smile on my face when he brushed his lips across my knuckles briefly. "And one more condition."

"Anything." I agreed without thinking. "Why don't you want kids..I thought every woman did." I was too hot by the fact he had called me a woman and not a girl that I had to blink.

"No specific reason...I just...it's not my thing."

"Hmmm." He grunted and went back to his pizza.

"Hello, Miss Alex." Old man Jameson was standing next to our table and Jack shot me a look. "I was wondering when we'd meet up again. I don't see you at the book store anymore." I ignored Jack's annoyed look to the sweet old man beside me.

"I moved away, Mr. Jameson." He patted my head.

"Come back just to visit me?" He joked lightly.."Well, tell your mother I said hello." My throat tightened a bit but I just nodded. Of course, he didn't know maybe no one did. Susan didn't even ask about my scar but maybe that's because she was too polite. I knew Mr. Jameson wouldn't say anything. I was more than ready to get fucked up at the stoner circle. He was in for a surprise tonight...


	20. Chapter 20

Hallo :) For the sake of having nothing to say I'll just get on with it lol I own nothing but my plot and a couple OCs the rest is for DC comics. There's no song for this chapter idk I just didn't have inspiration this time. Im liking all the follows and favs thank you guys and thank you to my guest commenters even ':3 cute' does it for me XD. Sorry for any typos/grammatical errors I know I make a few I try to go back but it's hard with my two year old always in my face :/ lol but I love her!

Circus Initiation

Chapter 20

"You're wearing that?" Jack shook his head.

"What's wrong with this?" I smiled at his relection behind me in the mirror.

"You look like dinner for a rapist." He giggled and came up behind me. I let him run his hands over my backside and up into my skirt, feeling his fingernails scrape the bottom of my ass. His eyes never left mine from the mirror as he touched wherever he wanted it made my knees go weak.

"I'm not worried. I have you to protect me." He chuckled.

"It's me you should be worried about." I smiled when he yanked my skirt down.

XXXXXXXXXXX

When midnight rolled around I packed everything up in my purse (pills especially) when I straightened up he was standing in the doorway with the flaps of his jacket up to cover his scars if need be.

"The people there don't judge...you'll see what I mean." I said.

"It's not them I'm worried about."

"I don't need a babysitter." He was worried about me?

"Harvey won't stop sending goons to kill us or collect us until it's done. They were four hours away from here..we need to lay low they'll find us eventually. The Gotham Police I'm sure will look at your you used to live." I was starting to notice his speech patterns..he was more often speaking to me normally not like his alias at all. I liked it. But I'd be lying if I said his willingness to do anything to protect me..even killing..didn't turn me on.

"Just one more night..then we can move on. Come with a _real_ plan to take out Harvey..I'll help." And with that I left him standing there staring at me with what looked like pride.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Alex!" Susan was the first to spot us pushing our way through the dark woods. Jack complained the whole way..growling and grunting making me laugh. I don't know what he was complaining about..I could barely walk straight from our 'pre-party' fun. I dug in my purse and handed her a third of those pills, she discreetly handed me a wad of money.

"Pleasure doing business." I said with a smile. I looked around at the people crowded around the two separate bonfires, the keg on the tailgate of a truck or just sitting around on spread out blankets. The stoner circle hadn't changed since I left mostly the same people. We were the weirdos. The ones who liked black, the goths, the druggies. Some people had mohawks other weird piercings or an abundance of eyeliner. They passed joints and bottles, pills and food it was just supposed to be a good time. I never really liked being in crowds but here was okay.

I looked to Jack who was surveying the crowd slowly. He looked menacing next to these harmless teens but I guess that was just part of his charm.

"Come on." I smiled and he let me take him by the hand and lead him to the drinks. Once i handed him a cup he took it and mumbled.

"I gotta go take a piss." He walked off into the dark woods without another word and i watched him go..debating whether or not to follow him. I didn't. i felt guilty..of course he doesn't like people..look what he does to Gotham on a daily basis. I kept forgetting who I was with exactly I was getting so acquainted to him. He was the Joker for fucks sake. I sighed..what to do?

"Hey, Shaw. Haven't seen you at the circles anymore." It was Caleb. I guess you could say we were friends..all we ever did was drunkly and highly make out once or twice. I smiled.

"After the accident I moved away with my Uncle."

He paused to look over my scar then. "I didn't want to say anything."

"Thanks for that." I downed my drink in two gulps and accepted the joint he offered. After a few drags of that i was getting a nice buzz already..god, I missed this.

"I noticed you walked over with someone..he ditch you?"

"No..he's just..complicated." What else could I say? No one here had ever heard of Joker, Scarecrow or Two face.

"Aren't we all?" He smiled.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed since I put my ass on a log around one of the bonfires but Jack hadn't come back yet..maybe he _had_ ditched me to go back to the house maybe this was too much for him. Caleb had taken notice too.

"Guess I'll keep you company until your boy gets back." I sipped from my bottle.

"I don't think he's coming back." The music had been turned up, the beat of the trance in my ears in time with my heart.

"You two fighting?" I happened to glance up and caught Sarah's eye across the fire..she didn't look too pleased that Caleb was beside me..oh gosh..Sarah had a thing for Caleb.

"No. It's not like that." I poured my drink out ready to make my way back to see if Jack was at the house. Caleb's arm made it's way around my shoulders.

"Stay a little longer..it's been ages since I've seen you." i was about to shrug off his arm and tell him i was leaving but I never had a second to blink. Suddenly Caleb was yanked backwards off the log and on his back in the grass. I whipped around real quick but not before Jack had stomped him in the stomach.

"Jack!" I stood too fast..to say I was sober would be a complete lie Caleb coughed and choked.

"What's your deal, Man!" i was aware that most of the people were not watching us. Sarah had stood uncertainly, fear in her eyes for Caleb hell, mine too.

Click! Joker's switchblade was out and pressed to Caleb's throat.

"Jack..,"

"You keep your hands off my girl, you hear me?" He said quietly. "DO YOU?" He yelled when Caleb didn't answer..he was crying by now..and nodded.

"Y-yes...yes."

"Good." He flipped his knife shut and promptly walked the way we had come without a second glance at me. i gave Caleb one last look.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and followed behind Jack..I couldn't take the stares. I caught up to him, the music now a faint beat in the background. I huddled in my jacket my nose freezing as I glared at him.

"What the hell was that?" I knew I was slurring but I didn't care I was pissed.

"He wanted in your pants, Doll. I'm gone for-,"

"Yes!" I yelled and he looked taken aback..I was sure no one had the balls to raise their voice at him before but I wasn't just anyone was I? "You were gone! Left me!"

"I was checking the perimeter for cops. You dumb kids think you can get away with anything." He licked a scar and spit on the ground.

"Oh, is that right? Say _the Joker_ who terroizes a city! Goes to mob deals! Blows up buildings! Hijakcs buses! Killed my mother! I could go on!" I yelled and my voice echoed off the dark empty trees.

"His arm was around you. What do you have to say to that?" He hissed. Oh, I had something to say to that alright..wait..oh god..

I turned promptly and vomited in the dirt. He was laughing at me now.

"I think that's punishment enough." He said quietly. After I had emptied my stomach he scooped me up into his arms and carried me the rest of the way home.

XXXXXXX

(J)

He saw red again..not for a long time that possessive heat building in his chest making his heart pound and his head go fuzzy. He was prepared to kill that boy right in front of everyone..in front of Alex. If he had gotten hiim alone..his body would be rotting in the woods by now hopefully eaten by animals. The thought made him calm down a little. He carried her up the stairs and to her room. Laying her down on the bed..he found himself not really thinking just moving as he took off her shoes and slid her skirt down she always liked to sleep in her underwear.

He wet a rag with cold water and wiped the vomit off her face, that was a dangerous situation he put himself in..and he couldn't deny it any longer.

'You love her.' The voice hissed.

"Well..isn't this just _sweet."_ Harley's voice behind him made him whirl. She was dressed and made up in her usual attire and looking pissed enough to kill.

"I told you to go to the safe house!" He hissed and charged her until they were both out in the hall. Jack shut the door quietly to not wake Alex..his Alex.

"I came lookin' for you puddin'" She pouted and he gripped her arm hard to drag her down the stairs and into the living room.

"Don't you dare call me that." He hissed and felt disgust at even touching her..who knew how many men she'd spread her legs for. She placed her hands on his chest and he clenched his fist at his side, debating on hitting her..she never learned. Only one woman could touch him.

XXXXXXXX

My eyes flew open at the voices outside my door. I couldn't make out what they were saying or who the voices belonged to with my head spinning like it was. I got up on wobbly legs with a pounding headache but my stomach felt fine..I tiptoed to the door not caring I was in my underwear...

Jack must have carried me home and undressed me for bed. What was I going to do with him? I felt so guilty over Caleb. I should've left sooner..should've followed him into the woods. The voices were retreating now..down the stairs. I quietly opened my door and peeked out into the pitch black hallway. After getting down the stairs silently I peeked around into the dark living room..only one lamp was on in the corner casting a dim orange glow to barely see by.

It was Harley..she had her hands on Jack's chest and was pouting at him.

"Don't you remember, puddin'? How good I made you feel when you fucked me..when I warmed your bed?" I felt sick again..I didn't need to hear anymore. I went back upstairs to my room and locked the door. He had been toying with me the whole time him and Harley..I stumbled to my bathroom toilet and puked some more. That's how he knew he shot blanks..fucking Harley. I didn't expect it to hurt this much..it actually felt like my heart was breaking..I had nothing now Did I even have a purpose other than being kidnapped and used as bait for someone else? That was no way to live. I had nothing but a lying father, a dead mother, the messed up psychopath downstairs that killed her and..I looked at the bathroom sink..a bag full of pills.

(J)

He knocked her hands away. "Sadly, yes." He growled.

"So what changed? That girl upstairs..she's barely legal. Does she give you head as good as me..huh?" She approached him again but he pushed her away.

"Keep your voice down!"

Harley laughed. "She doesn't know? About us?"

"There is no 'us'. There never was."

"That's not what it looked like when I was sucking the cum from your-,"

SMACK! He backhanded her.

"Leave." He growled in her face. "You stay away from Alex..or so help me you'll be in a body bag next."

She held her face and glared.

"i came to tell you I had an insider in Gotham PD. They found your little _date night_ in the park." She spat.

"Get on with it."

"Alex's prints were all over the gun next to that man..what was his name? Markus? They're questioning her allegiance. Then they found that man in the bathroom of the coffee shop." She adjusted her clothes and stood up straight. "Then the shooting in Ridgeville..anonymous tips about yours and her descriptions." She scoffed. "What happened to you? She's making you sloppy!" He'd heard enough. He grabbed her by the throat and shoved her towards the front door. Harley jerked out of his grasp and took the hint.

"Fine! I'm leaving. It's only a matter of time before they find you here...I did." And with that being said she twitched her bony ass on the way out. He had to stop himself from slamming the door.

'She was a good lay.' The voice whispered.

"Shut up." He snapped.

A sudden thud from upstairs had him jerking his hand around..Alex! He took the stairs two at a time and found her door locked..he growled, backing up a good two feet before throwing his boot at the door. It came clean off the hinges and toppled onto the floor. She wasn't on the bed and he rushed to her bathroom to find her lying on the tile with an empty baggie and few scattered pills around her..it clicked in his head.

"No!" He yelled and didn't think..just turned the cold water in her shower on full blast and hauled her up over into the tub. "Don't do this, Alex." He muttered and shoved his fingers down her throat. God, he was panicking and what for? What made a person love someone else? Or like them enough to care? She coughed and puked all down his arm but he didn't care..he only gave her a second or two to breathe before he shoved his fingers down her throat again..

XXXXXXXXX

All I could comprehend was the vomit spewing from my mouth, the pain in my stomach, the fuzziness in my head and I was freezing. God I was so cold it hurt. I dry heaved and smacked at the arm next to me...I couldn't take any more. I was aware of being in my bathtub soaked down by cold water in nothing but my shirt and panties. I looked over in what seemed to be in slow motion and the first thing I saw were the scars on his face.

"Get away from me! I saw you!"

"What were you thinking!" He snapped and began to clean his arm under the icy spray.

"I was thinking of how well you played me! I saw you with Harley!" I coughed and I thought I was going to throw up again but the feeling passed. What a bunch of wasted pills..

"Harley is an annoyance..a fly kept around for her ability to spy and nothing more." He growled and turned off the water.

"She loves you." I spit in the tub.

His hand found my face and roughly jerked me around to face him.

"Don't you ever pull something like that again. Do you hear me?" He had raised his voice to almost yelling. I was shocked.

"Why do you care? All your problems would disapper if I were dead!" It was the truth too..I was everyone's problem. He opened his mouth to speak but instead let out a feral growl before responding.

"I love you, Alex. That's why." And he got up...leaving me in the tub before slamming my bathroom door shut. I was left in complete silence as his words bounced around in my clearing head.

' _I love you, Alex.'_


	21. Chapter 21

Hallo :) I'm so glad you all liked the last chapter I apologize that it took a little longer than usual to update I couldn't really get any free time to type it up but here it is! I own nothing but my plot is OCs the rest belongs to DC comics. Im sorry for any typos/grammatical errors I try to go back but I still miss a few.

Circus Initiation

Chapter 21

I stayed in that bathroom for a long time just thinking...about everything. Finally the door opened and I managed to focus on reality for a few minutes. He was in his purple suit and makeup.

"We aren't safe here. We need to move on." He held makeup stained fingers out to me and I took without a word, letting him help me up. As soon as he let go I almost toppled on weak legs.

"What would you do without me?" He growled and I didn't fight him as he yanked off my wet clothes and helped me dress on jeans and a long sleeved shirt.

"Have a normal life." I couldn't help the words slurring past my lips. He chose to ignore me, tossing me over his shoulder before dumping me on my bed. My bag was packed up next to me..what was he going to do? Carry me the whole way?

"I have a truck waiting outside."

"Let me guess." I shot back. "You stole it."

"Harley means nothing to me, Alex." He growled. I knew I was testing his patience but I mean this was only my life he was fucking with..sorrry life that it was.

"Does she know that?"

"She does now." He yanked me up and we were down the stairs and out the front door before I knew it. He threw my purse in the backseat and hauled me up the step into the large truck.

"Where are we going?" I asked groggily once he got behind the wheel and slammed the door.

"Away." Was all he said.

XXXXXXXXX

He drove quietly for the longest time..I had no idea where I had my eyes closed and cheek pressed against the cold glass of the window. I didn't say a word..I didn't know what to say.

"Alex..wake up. We're here." His voice woke me I didn't know how much later apparently much later. The afternoon sun was sinking on the evening. I unstuck my cheek from the door and groaned at my headache. When I got out on weak knees I saw we were in a gravel driveway of some two story house..the only house around I could see. Where the hell were we? Farm town? Chloe was standing on the perch in sweats and a shirt, she smiled when we met gazes.

"This is the safe house?" I scoffed.

"What did you expect? A mansion with a sign on the door? Joker's lair?" He laughed hard at his own joke. I stopped in my tracks when I saw a certain blonde with pigtails glaring at me from behind Chloe. Ugh what was _she_ doing here? i ignored her completely and instead stepped into Chloe's open arms. She smelled of vanilla and comfort.

"Alex has a hangover..I expect her to be taken care of." He glared daggers at Chloe. Jack was gone now and Joker was in full swing..who cared though both of them were mine.

"Of course, sir." Chloe was all smiles until we turned to the open doorway Harley was blocking.. "Move, slut." Chloe snapped at Harley who returned her insult with a crude tongue motion.

"You know you want me, Dyke." Her bell like voice rang but she stepped aside..and then she turned to me. "Nice to see you again, _princess_." She spat the last word. Joker hissed behind us and she twitched at the sound before pushing past Chloe and into the front yard. I noticed another sleek black car in the driveway it must be hers..or the one she stole. I didn't care though because Joker put a hand on the small of my back and gently led me into the empty house after Chloe. Well, the place looked good on the outside and on the inside it was so empty our footsteps echoed. There were mattresses in every room but of course I was led up the stairs to an also empty master bedroom other than a lamp on the floor and another mattress.

"Not as nice as the last one..," He trailed off when Chloe rushed to the bathroom and I heard the sink running.

"A bed." I groaned with relief and all but dropped onto it..he chuckled in my ear. I automatically went to grab for a blanket but there wasn't one. I shivered. He shrugged his coat off and draped the warm fabric on top of me. I watched him raise a brow when I inhaled deeply.

"I love the way you smell." I shrugged sheepishly.

"I still owe you a spooning." He smirked almost lazily and it reminded me of a puppy for some reason..hmm what a weird way to think of him. Sometimes a puppy...sometimes a rabid dog. I giggled..did that make me his new owner?

"I think I missed this... _joke_." I didn't have time to respond when Chloe came out with a wet washcloth, a pastic bag, water and some pills..I'd seen enough pills for awhile. "She doesn't need those." He growled and put the round white tablets in his pants pocket.

"I'll be back, Doll." He leaned down on one knee despite our audience and he placed a sloppy kiss on my forehead. "Look after my girl." He said to Chloe and that one sentence had y heart fluttering. Chloe nodded vigorously with such a big smile on her face that her cheeks looked like they might pop. Was that girl on happy pills or what? Once he shut the door behind him she held out the wet washcloth to me but I shook my head.

"I feel fine..better than fine."

"You have his makeup on your forehead" Oh. I took it and scrubbed.

"I take back what I said at the club..maybe he is a bed and breakfast kinda guy. He just needed you."

"Why do you sound so happy about that?"

"I hate Harley." She shrugged.

"You and me both." I growled a lot like a certain clown.

"You like him too!" She grinned. Wow, this girl never missed a thing did she, I thought a little sarcastically.

"I'm kinda tired." I was a little tired still but mostly I wanted some privacy to think. She handed me the styrofoam cup of cool water.

"The shower works when you wake I'll have something in here waiting for you to eat."

"Thank you...I really do appreciate your kindness, Chloe. "I meant that."

"Don't mention it. You're with Joker. That makes you like the lady of the house ." And with that I was alone to do my thinking..

XXXXXXXXXX

I did end up falling asleep. I wasn't sure what time it was only that it was still dark the house was quiet and Jack still wasn't beside me. I turned on the little lamp and saw a poppable tabbed can of spaghettios and a plastic spoon...better than nothing. I devoured the can hungrily and chugged the now room temperature water. Please..please tell me the hot water in the shower worked. It did. There were some fresh clothes down to new undies and a bra...I didn't think twice about Chloe knowing my size. I stepped in and immediately relaxed under the spray.

(J)

Jack stomped on the gas of the truck trying to make it back to Alex's house at a decent time. He found himself looking forward to holding her to feel her naked bodys warmth pressed against his..and for once the monster had nothing to say. All he knew was pain in his life it took over his brain so deeply that his mind had twisted pain into pleasure. Even those few times with Harley didn't compare to an old fashioned beating..until Alex. She made him feel good...better than pain and when she raked those nails of hers down his bare skin while he fucked her Jack believed he knew heaven then. He could see her house in the distance now..he had gotten there at half the time. Seems the feds hadn't made it just yet.

THUD!

Joker grinned when the loud noise came from the top of the truck...of course the Batman would be here first. He jerked the wheel this way and that speeding up to try to throw hi off. The window of the passenger seat shattered and Joker automatically reached for his knife in his pocket, realizing a moment too late that he left his jacket with Alex.

"Hmm." He thought as he slammed on the breaks and watched the black shape fly off the door. Tricky little bat. He got out and decided it would be more fun to use his hands when someone else slammed Batman to the ground..

"Where is she, Joker?" Harvey asked calmly. "How did you get her to kill for you?"

"Who?" He busted out with a laugh..it was enough time for Batman to send a boot towards Mr. Dent's chest and he laughed again as Harvey went down hard on the concrete. How fun this was all fighting over one woman..he giggled. If only they knew she belonged to him now.

"Where is she?!" Batman demanded after slamming Joker into the hood of the still running truck..he couldn't help the giggle escaping at the painful pleasure it brought..just like old times. They really were destined to do this forever..he licked a scar feeling the familiarity of it helped him think quick.

"In a safe place..where he can't get to her." Suddenly, Harvey was up and swinging at Batman.

"You let her die!" He shouted. "You weren't supposed to save me!" Joker supposed that was his fault for switching the addresses..it seemed like the perfect joke at the time and he had no sympathy for Harvey, but he couldn't shake Alex's tears from his memory for her dead mother. The one time he didn't laugh at his own joke. Harvey flipped out his own knife and swung at Batman who leapt a good five feet in the air to avoid it..so much for his fists.

Joker leapt forward into the chaos not wanting to miss a second of this. He kicked the back of Harvey's knee and twisted his wrist in time grab the switchblade. Batman took the second to approach but Joker had already put his boot in his stomach, effectively kicking him back a few seconds longer. Harvey managed to turnand a sudden slice of pain registered in the back of Joker's mind. With a cry of rage he pushed Harvey into Batman before hopping back in the truck they were throwing more punches and Joker took the moment to spin around and shot out of there like a bullet. He needed to get away but take a long way in case they caught up for a couldn't let them follow him back to his place now could he? He glanced down at the cut on his arm..the knife had cut through the sleeve and was leaking crimson, he had had worse. He stomped on the gas and checked the mirror but no one was following him..

XXXXXX

I wiped warm water from my eyes and held my breath when I realized I wasn't alone in the bathroom anymore.I had heard the door quietly open and shut. Still holding my breath and hoping that it wasn't Harley. I peeked around the edge of the shower curtain. The first thing I saw was red as Jack rolled up his sleeve and washed an angry looking cut off in the sink.

"What happened? Where did you go?" I couldn't help the questions..I didn't even care that I was soaking wet and naked. The cold air hit me as I stepped out and rushed to him.

"It's just a scratch, Doll." He chuckled.

"That's a lot of blood." I grabbed a small towel Chloe had laid out and pressed it to his arm. "Who did this?"

"Batman and Harvey were at your old house..I thought they would be." He said slowly sounding more like Jack than Joker.

"Will they find us?" I whispererd.

"That sounds like you don't want to be found." He raised a paint smudged brow at me.

"Maybe I don't." I said more to myself than him.

"See? All better." He said..the bleeding had stopped already. I guess it wasn't as bad as I thought.

Suddenly, he growled appreciatively as he looked me up and down.

I turned and walked back to the shower but before I stepped in I faced him again.

"Say it again." I growled at him like he did to me at my old house. He grinned, stretching his defining scars up higher and instead of looking sinister to me..this time it just made my heart flutter to see him smile and actually mean it.

"I love you, Alex." He growled playfully and it was my turn to smirk sinisterly.

"I love you too, Jack. Now get in here and fuck me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

We laid on the mattress after our shower. I had found a bandage to wrap his arm in and he let me play doctor on him. Now he had his arm around my waist and nose in my damp hair. Other than the amazing sex this was one of the best feelings in my life. I couldn't believe how stupid I had been just one night ago.

"I'm sorry." I said suddenly.

"Oh? And what for?" He mumbled from behind me.

"For scaring you the other I took those pills. I thought," My throat got tight and I had to swallow as though just thinking my next words woud give them possibility. "I thought you were playing me with Harley this whole time. I heard her say you guys used to..be that way."

"I won't lie to you, Doll. Only a few times. But out of boredom more than anything else."

"And...now?" I whispered.

"Now..there's only you." I turned so we were eye to eye and reached my hand out for his face but I stopped..catching myself before he would get angry.

"No." Suddenly said and grabbed my hand..here it was the pushing away again. I watched him place my palm to his cheek. His eyes never left mine but when he let go of my hand his eyes slid closed and I finally touched the rough scar on his left cheek.


	22. Chapter 22

Hallooo :) so again I'm sorry for the wait this is the first day off from my daughter in a while so now I have time to type yay! So I own nothing but my plot and OCs the rest belongs to DC comics and I am so terribly sorry for any typos/grammatical errors because I still miss quite a bit or I'm just too lazy atm ill be honest so hope you enjoy!

Circus Initiation

Chapter 22

I wasn't going to ask how he got them I felt it was still too soon. I did, however, have another question in mind.

"What are we going to do now? Wait for Batman to catch Harvey?"

Suddenly, the door was thrown open and I squeaked. I had barely enough time to cover my bare breasts when Chloe had busted into the room.

"Sorry, but trouble!" She was talking to Jack.

"What kind of trouble?" He spat not at all pleased that we had been interrupted.

"The two faced kind." She clicked the safety off her hand gun and left.

"Harvey's here?!" I squeaked.

"He must have caught onto my trail." Jack muttered as he hopped up yanking on his Joker suit and turned to me.

"Get dressed. But stay here." I did as I was told and dressed quickly He came out of the bathroom shortly after made up in white, black, and red.. "I'll be back." He said and turned to the door.

"Be careful!" I called when the first few pops of gunfire went off somewhere outside. He turned back to me, digging in his coat pocket and handed me a knife.

"No one will blame you if you hit an artery." He paused to search my eyes. "You're a victim, remember?" He snorted slightly, I took the knife and smiled up at him.

"I'll be your victim anyday." He barked a laugh and let his fist lightly graze my chin affectionately.

"That's my tough girl." And then he disappeared through the door leaving me alone withh the switchblade...

XXXXXXXXXX

I wasn't sure how long I stayed up there the outright gunfire had stopped it no longer sounded like an all out war but a manhunt. There were long pauses of silence inbetween shots now and then my heart sped up everytime, imagining the worst. I had to stay on my toes...after a really long pause the door opened again causing me to spin around. It wasn't Joker but Harley.

"Hurr, Alex! We need to go!" I kept the knife hidden in my jacket pocket but stayed were I was..I didn't move an inch.

"Joker told me to stay here."

"And then he told me to get you out. Him and Harvey are neck to neck and the house is about to go up in flames." I paused to sniff and caught a faint scent of smoke..how did I not notice before?

"Okay."

I grabbed my purse and followed her out of the house. I caught a glimpse of flames licking its way up the kitchen wall. My eyes automatically scanned the dark front yand but there was sound or anyone around.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"They're in the woods. C'mon, if we hurry we can help him." Yes..help, I thought vaguely and hurried behind her. We crashed through the bushes going off trail until we came to a small clearing lit only by the moonlight. I didn't see or hear anyone. Then...

"Well done, Harley." Harvey stepped from the shadows and tossed her a wad of what looked like money. That bitch!

"Where's Joker?" I demanded.

"You weren't lying." Harvey said.

I found myself studying his burnt face as I realized he wasn't here..Jack wasn't here. I had blindly followed her..my hand clenched into a fist.

"Told you so." Harley's bell voice said from behind me. "They're fucking." A blush crept up my face and I honestly turned to stab Harley in the neck that's how much I was shaking with fury. But I never even got my hand in my pocket before something hard and metal hit my temple with such force I saw stars and collapsed roughly to the cold earth. My vision was fading fast the last thing I saw before I clanked out was the blurry shapes of Harley and Harvey standing over me.

(J)

He swore again when he looped the woods around the house a second time, his gloved hand clenched around his gun ready to shoot anyone that sprung on him. But there was no one, not since that Chloe girl ran off firing after one of Harvey's followers. They should've stayed in the house..regrouped at least. Amateurs, he shook his head. A sudden whiff of smoke reached his nose and he jerked around in a circle. When he saw no flames he looked to the sky. The house...fuck. He had told Alex to stay in the house! He ran, boots pounding against leaves and snapping sticks he didn't bother moving stealthily anymore.

He reached the treeline to the property and the whole house was going up by now. He suddenly felt sick. There was a figure standing off the side watching the house burn..Alex? He ran over as fast as he could but as he neared he realized it wasn't Alex at all..it was Harley.

"Where's Alex?" He hissed. "I told her to stay in the house." She looked up at him dreamily too slowly for his spinning mind.

"We don't have to worry about her anymore..now we ca be together again."

"What did you do?" He hissed. When she didn't answer he grabbed her by the back of the neck and threw her roughly to the ground.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" He roared.

"Someone is in the house..but not Alex." She whispered and stood slowly. Her eyes still had the faraway look as though she were only halfway there.

"Who?"

She smiled then. "Chloe." Suddenly, the house collapsed in a heap of flames so hot Joker had to shield his eyes for a moment. He grabbed the front of her coat.

"You killed Chloe."

"So what?" She snapped. "She was in my way..just like Alexandria was."

"TELL ME!" He yelled.

"Sold her for a pretty penny." Harley smiled. "I'm sure she's on her way to Gotham by now." He spun her around and yanked her body against his.

"You're right. She was in the way." He said emotionlessly. Harley relaxed against him putting one hand on his hip the other on the back of his neck. He placed the gun next to her temple and...

BANG!

The gunshot echoed around them and he felt her blood spatter his clothes. He didn't even blink or feel anything as her dead body dropped in the dirt. He pocketed the gun and picked up her dead weight. Slipping an arm under her knees and another behind her back he carried her as close to the flames as possible. He threw her corpse into the liquid fire..he had to get his girl back. Joker ran like hell around the perimeter hoping to catcch them in time. He should have seen Harley's betrayal a mile away. He stepped on something on the ground that made him bend down for a closer look..it was Alex's bag. There had definitely been a light scuffle here but before he could even process another thought something black and batty rammed him to the ground.

XXXXXXXXX

I groaned at the pain coming back to my head. I was getting really tired of being kidnapped now. Why couldn't this psycho just leave me alone already? I tried to move but soon realized my hands and ankles had been tied or duct taped I wasn't sure because I couldn't see anything past the blindfold or do anything but groan past the gag in my mouth. I did realize I was in a vehicle..there was faint music playing but it sounded far away so I was guessing I was either in the back of a van or in a really big truck.

What idiot ties someones hands in front of them? I pulled the gag from my mouth and breathed a little better before reaching behind my head and working on the blindfold knot. As soon as the fabric slipped away I went to work on the knot around my ankles. After a few minutes of struggling I reached into my pocket suddenly remembering the knife but it was gone..Harvey must have found it. I went back to work on the knot hoping Joker was coming to save me soon. If not...I'd have to get myself out of this on my own. The knot was loosening and I gave a final tug as the rop slipped away. I was just about to start biting at the rope around my wrists when the vehicle came to a hault. Shit. I stood carefully and pressed myself into the corner by the door as much as i could. Early morning daylight pierced te dark as the door was thrown open and a body came into view. I didn't hesitate but threw my shoe into the unsuspecting man's jaw. It didn't seem to affect him though he grabbed my ankle and yanked me onto my back.

I hit the metal hard and winced. The man smiled pink at me and then I was being drug roughly to some building looking like an abandoned warehouse.

I caught sight of Harvey and my anger flared up again.

"Batman and Joker will find me!" I spat at him.

"Interesting. I'm sure they'll be along shortly." Was I really being used as bait for a trap? How predictable.

 **(J)**

"I don't have time for you!" Joker snarled and threw his fist right to Batmans face.

"There's always time to lock you back up." Batman replied in his gravelly voice. Joker heaved himself off the ground and snatched the bag up, dangling it before Batman. Joker watched his reaction, of course Harley was right when she said he had gotten somewhat sloppy. Alex had been a distraction but a hell of a nice one..one e was never letting go if he had to bomg the whole world. Just as he suspected Batman let out a growl of rage when he recognized the bag. Joker let out a signature laugh.

"This girl means something to you..huh, batty boy? More than usual. I knew it when you were watching that club on her birthday." He giggled again, cocking his head and dropping the bag back to the ground.

"You kidnapped her. Forced her to take drugs," Joker cut him off.

"Oh no no. Out little Alex is quite capable of thinking for her _self_." Batman launched at him...slamming Joker into the nearest tree and held him there. Joker laughed and wheezed as he tried to breathe through the arm pushing his thoat.

"Don't you dare talk about her like you know her!" Batman almost yelled. Hmm, and Batman did? Seems he tapped a nerve. He wondered... _did Alex know the identity of Batman?_

"We should really stop all this fighting..or neither of us will see her again." Joker taunted. _Come on, bat boy, rise to the bait._

"You'll never see her again!" Joker adjusted his position quickly licking a scar.

"Why don't we let her decide?"

"Where is she?!"

"Mr. Two face..I'm sure they're on the way back to," But neither of them got to finish as me in what looked like armor suits and helmets crashed through the trees.

"Move!" Joker shouted and kicked Batman off of him so he could duck right before a stun gun hit the tree right where his chest had been a moment before. Batman sprang backwards and kicked the gun out of the suited mans hands. Neither of them wasted any time disarming the other two.

Joker was about to start questioning the one stil concious when Batman grabbed at Joker, trying to restrain him..seems he still wanted the prince of crime behind a steel door. Joker threw him off and gripped the man now on the ground.

"If you want to see her alive again I suggest you let me finish." Joker said to batty boy through gritted teeth.

"What do you care? What are you planning? Why bother questioning him at all?" The man almost slipped from Joker's grip as he cocked his head at Batman. Suddenly the bat was moving behind the suited gentleman and had his arms gripped behind him before forcing him to his knees in the dirt. Joker was so shocked that he was holding him down he had to clsoe his gaping mouth.

"Where's the girl?" Joker asked lightly and took off the mans helmet. When he didn't answer Joker squatted next to him and felt a shiver or delight go through him as he clicked his knife open. "You see this?" He waved it back and forth in front of his face but the mans expression never changed. He didn't care if he lived or died, Joker knew that expression well. Joker looked up at Batman and shook his head, sucking on a scar lightly in thought.

"He's not gonna talk." Joker stood suddenly and plunged the knife right through the man's right eye and straight to the brain. He fell heavily with a thud and Batman was in his face.

"He was our only lead! You didn't have to kill him!" Joker took a step back and sized the vigilante up and down.

"We have, _uh_ , different _views._ Whereas your incorruptibility doesn't allow you to do anything but put people behind bars. _I,_ on the other hand, will eliminate any problem..I see on the spot." Joker smacked his lips and squinted at him. "Just like now i can tell your debating whether or not to haul me off or maybe. _.just maybe_ have me help you find my little Alex."

Batman slammed him to the ground so suddenly the shock caused him to laugh.

"She's not yours!"

"You'll see. Do you want my help or not?" He just wanted to make sure Alex was okay and if that meant tagging along with the bat to get him off his own ass then so be it.

"You can make yourself useful..but as soon as we get rid of Harvey. I'm taking you back to Arkham."

"I didn't expect any less." They stood and brushed the dirt from their clothes silently regarding each other as though someone was going to pull a fast one on the other but it never came.

Suddenly, Joker felt a prick in his side and then all he knew was he was on the ground shaking uncontrollably one glance beside him and Batman was too. Fuck. Two more men in uniform stepped into view both holding stun guns..that's all Joker knew before he got tased again into unconciousness.


	23. Chapter 23

okay guys it has been awhile I am so sorry but what can you do. I'm a mom so my stories come when I have free time. But here is chapter 23 so sorry for the wait and sorry for any typos/grammatical errors i trype fast. I don't own profit from this I dont own anything but my plot and OC's the rest belongs to DC Comics.

Circus Initiation

Chapter 23

My leg was cramping in this position. I breathed slowly in and out through my nose at a useless attempt to calm my nerves. I couldn't move much...once we got into the warehouse I was shoved against one of the steel square shaped beams that went all the way up to the looming steel ceiling. I had to watch as he taped my wrists together behind me and my ankles together. Not saying I was a little freaked but at the same time when was this going to end? Hopefully soon. What if it never ended? Harvey suddenly came strolling in to the room and for some reason the air of superiority that surrounded him caused my heart to skip a beat and my breath to falter.

He squatted next to me and ripped the tape right off my lips. I swear it took all my willpower not to spit in his face. He would deserve it. I snorted back a good one and spat right on his burnt cheek. The triumph flooding my system suddenly vanished.. he didn't even hesitate and his fingers tangled in my hair for the briefest moment before...

SLAM!

I cried out at the sharp stabs erupting all through my temple and bit my lip against the pain. I looked down to hide the single tear that had spilled over, I refused to let him see me cry. I couldn't help it I felt like someone was stabbing me in the temple. I tugged at the tape on my wrists behind me but it was no use.

"You're a feisty one." He said calmly and brushed my hair behind my ear. "Maybe Rachel is in there somewhere." I watched his ugly face turn smug at seeing my watery eyes.

"I know who my mother is. You don't have to rub it in." I hissed through the ache that was now spreading throughout my entire head.

"And of course you also know about my attempt to have a chat between you and Bruce..when I broke into your home," I thought of the night Jack took me 'hostage' with him and the crazy began." For now Joker is on the way. I do hate deal breakers."

"Why are you even doing this? What do you have to do with my parents?"

He looked down at me and said simply.."In time."

"One of them will kick your ass. I hope Joker kills you." He just tilted his head back and laughed.

"By 'one of them' I assume you mean Batman or Joker..or is it Jack and Joker?"

"You know who he is?" I couldn't help but ask I mean I didn't know how many people knew his name, if any.

"Alex you are in for one big surprise. I know Batman's identity, too." What the hell did that mean? But he was already walking away and mumbling to himself.

"Must be wayne family traits." I heard him mutter.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

(J)

His first thought was..is this real? Or am I dreaming? Do people know they're dreaming? Or is it just the crazy ones?

' _Would you shut up'_ Came the monster's hiss.

Jack whipped around but didn't see anyone just the blue gray haze that had become their surroundings stretching into dark gray nothing as far as his eyes could see and out of habit he gave his head a shake.

"I'm not going anywhere this time." It hissed out loud this time. Jack looked up to see..himself..he saw the Joker in front of him, every detail the same down to the scar licking habit he was rather fond of.

"Mind telling me where we are, hmm?" Jack asked although thinking he already knew the answer.

Joker straightened his jacket and inspected his makeup in the mirror that had appeared from nowhere.

"You know where we are, Jack." Joker grinned and suddenly their surroundings changed. He took a glance at his reflection in the dark window...Jack remembered this night well.

"What is this? A stroll down memory lane?" Jack scowled but he couldn't tear his eyes away from a beautifully naked Alex as she rode him. Neither one of them minded as they both watched the scene for a good minute in silence until suddenly...

"We gotta..talk, Jacky." Joker grinned at him in a way that made Jack's stomach twist a little.

"About what?" Jack flat out asked.

"Oh, don't you know already?" Joker asked teasingly. When it appeared Jack was not in the mood to play games Joker clicked his tongue. "About Alex..I say it's my turn for what happening in these memories." He took a quick glance back towards the soft feminine noises and then met Joker's eyes. Jack was sure he already knew what he meant but he dared ask anyway.

"What do you mean? We are the same person you and I."

"No. We were you and you always shook me out of your little crazy head. I mean how many times do I have to bug you to get some say around here? Hmm, Jacky?"

"Do you mean to hurt Alex?" He asked as he balled his fists tight at his side readying himself for the answer that would surely cause a fight.

"Hur-?" But he couldn't even finish his sentence he was laughing so hard. When he regained his composure and straightened his jacket he tried again. "Hurt Alex? No..no, no," He shook his head in short twitchy movements. "When I'm done with her she's not even going to remember who Jack is but you'll thank me for it...because she'll be alive." Then the monster stepped up to Jack and smiled wide. "Wakey wakey." Suddenly Joker's hands shot our and pushing him off an invisible floor it seemed and Jack fell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He jerked awake just in time to see the man in the gear squatting over him..to study his scars Jack would bet. He sensed a low growl building in his throat. He hated people staring at his scars. The man flinched for a moment when they locked eyes.

"Wanna know how I got 'em?" He asked gruffly but before the man had time to answer Joker grabbed the bloody knife and threw the sharp blade into the side of the mans throat. Hot crimson flowed gracefully out and Joker let the man fall heavily with a thud. It took a moment to realize he had been panting as he stood over him watching the life fade from his eyes. A sense of weightlessness filled him until a voice interrupted the silence.

"Richard! Hurry up. We don't have all damn day, grab the clown and lets go." It was coming from the body...Richard. A walky talky was in a little pocket on his belt. Hmmm..Joker licked a scar and looked around for a big batty damsel on the ground but he was nowhere to be found. There wasn't anything in their compromise about Joker saving his ass. Sorry batty, you'll just have to buy me some time. Joker patted the man down grabbing an extra hand gun, stun gun and another small knife hidden in his boot. Assuming there were more men at their vehicle he grabbed Alex's long since forgotten backpack, slung it on his shoulder and began to run through the trees. He needed to find the nearest car to steal and get to Gotham. A certain Italian in a nice suit owed him a favor...

(Alex)

CRASH!

I jerked awake not realizing I had been dozing off when the sound of breaking glass reached my ears. I immediately jerked up hoping it was Batman or Joker busting through a window to save me but I found the origin of the noise. It looked like it used to be a big glass piece of...something. Were they smuggling art or something? I guess it could've been a vase..ugh who cared. I whipped back around so the idiots who dropped it wouldn't see me staring. If only some of that glass would've fallen closer to me..I could cut my tape off..wait..no way. There sitting next to my boot was a tiny piece of glass about half the size of my palm and it looked sharp.

Suddenly, the door to the warehouse busted open and Harvey stormed in looking furious. I took the moment he was glaring at the two men to stomp on the glass piece and pull it closer to my hands.

"Each one of those you drop is money lost! Shatter something else and it'll be the last thing you ever do!" He breathed once heavily through his nose as though to calm himself. "Clean it up." He snapped before turning in my direction. I instantly sat on the glass to hide it under my thigh.

As he came closer I saw the furious fire return to his eyes and it sent a chill right down my spine..I was truly terrified.

"Where is he, Alex?!" He grabbed the edges of my jacket and gave me a good shake but even that didn't help me figure out what he was talking about.

"What are you talking about?"

"Joker! I manage to capture Batman but Joker kills my men and escapes..I'll only ask once more. WHERE IS HE?!" I jumped as he practically yelled in my face. How was I to know that? I'd been here the whole time!

"You're crazy." I spat out.

He paused in his tantrum to smile at me behind manipulative eyes.

"As crazy as the mad dog you got into bed with?" Ouch. Thankfully a phone rang from inside his jacket and he took the call, turning his back to me and paced a few steps away from me.

"Yes?"

A pause..I stretched my hands and managed to brush the tips of my fingers on the little glass piece under my thigh.

"No, sir. The Joker got away but Batman is on the way as we speak." I had just managed to grab the glass and start slowly working on the tape around my wrists when I paused to actually listen. Did he just call someone sir? Was Harvey reporting to someone..who and why? Oh my god I just couldn't deal with this shit I'd be better off moving far away and living alone in an artsy apartment with a cat. I gripped the glass tighter to cut faster when I felt the sting across my palm..ouch. I felt the blood slowly run down my side of my hand but the damage was done so I just continued to cut, occasionally glancing in Harvey's direction. My hands were free and I quickly sliced through the tape on my ankles..the goons cleaning the mess were gone, the door was wipe open and Harvey had his back to me..it was perfect. I stood slowly on wobbly knees and then I was running to the door with thoughts of Jack and freedom on my mind. I didn't dare look back. Ha! I could save myself.

Suddenly, something rammed me in the back and I shrieked as I went down..hard. Falling had winded me for a few moments long enough for Harvey to roll me on my back and grab a bottle. I came to my senses and scrambled back throwing my arms up as he gripped a damp cloth in a gloved hand.

"Now this won't hurt a bit." The last thing I remembered was him descending on me and me breathing before I blacked out.

(J)

Jack stomped on the gas of his newly acquired vehicle, frequently checking the road for cops or other suspicious followers on the way to Gotham. The monster had not said a word or tried to project a thought since he woke in the woods..it was planning quietly in his head, biding his time. It worried Jack to no end but he had bigger problems at the moment..he needed firepower and Mr. Maroni was loaded. He sped up a decent speed when he saw the Gotham sign up ahead.

Hmmm, now where would he be?

Jack circled some of the lower class streets of the city a few times..hoping to find someone who looked Italian. He gave up once the sun was fully up, he rolled down the window to get some air. Parking in an empty lot he left the car running as he sat back and just...breathed. But of course even that was shortlived when a gun almost knocked into his cheekbone. He turned and glanced more out of annoyance. The man wore casual clothes and then there was another click on his other side. Sooo now there were two men in casual clothes with guns..

"Hands up." The man beside him said. Jack obeyed. The other man got in the backseat and held his weapon against the back of Jack's head while the other crossed in front of the car and got in the passengers side.

"Drive. I'll give you directions. Roll up the windows." Then gun behind him dug into his head a little harder at his hesitation. What good was he to Alex dead? So..Jack obeyed.


	24. Chapter 24

Hey guys I know it's been awhile. I havent quit writing the story it's just taking me longer to type and update. But here is the next chapter sorry for any typos/grammatical errors I know they can get a little confusing so thank you. I don't own anything or anyone except my plot and OC's

Circus Initiation

Chapter 24

 _These two are brave,_ Jack thought as he followed the backseat drivers directions to this turn and that..past the boons then more. They were brave because they knowingly had the Joker at gunpoint and this wasn't going to end well for them. Jack studied both of the scrawny boys and briefly wondered what got them into this life so young..family problems? They looked related and only a few years apart if he were correct.

"Who sent you?" Jack asked.

"Shut the fuck up." The man in the passenger side spat probably the older brother feeling pretty brave behind that hunk of metal. So, instead of talking Jack drove a little faster as the oblivious Gotham townsfolk went about their early morning routines. They finally told him to take a left into an abandoned shipyard and he figured this was more the style.

"Looks like the Italian found me first." Jack muttered. They all stepped out of the car real slow and easy then they both personally escorted him to the door with the gun jabbed into his spine. Jack noticed the older kept the younger slightly behind him as though shielding him from Joker just in case he turned on him. _Hmm, protective..such a nice thing a big brother would do._

"Go in. Up the stairs. Last door on the right." Jack turned the knob and almost flew up the stairs but he stopped the last minute and looked at big brother over his shoulder.

"He's going to die out here." He watched with glee as some of their color drained from both of their faces. Jack then turned and went up the stairs..he was mentally giving Maroni more credit for finding him first. Maroni paused in his reading to study the spring in Jacks steps.

"Are my men dead?" He flapped the pages of the newspaper rather snottily. _Boy, did the Italian seem to be on a high horse today._

"Whatever do you mean?" Jack said rather playfully with a little bow. "You sent for me to be here so here I am." Maroni chuckled and stood behind the desk.

"We both know you wouldn't be here unless you wanted to be." He stuck his hand out and nodded his head once. Jack believed that to be a compliment.

"Joker. I have a proposition for you." Jack reached out without hesitation and grasped his outstretched hand firmly. Jack felt something was off then but not about Maroni..no..it was himself..or his other self rather.

"Maroni, I have a few _favors_ of my own." Joker replied for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I was now blindfolded and ziptied to a grate in the floor. I had absolutely no chance of getting away now. Was it possible to bite through zipties? I stopped as the two doors to the exit flew open and Harvey's voice rang out.

"Put him there. Make sure he's tied tight...no, leave it on."

Was he talking about Jack? Damn, now we were screwed. My heart was beating so hard it made my chest hurt and I could barely think straight. Ok..bite through them..no, wait. I leaned down so my fingertips brushed my face. I managed to at least pull the thing down far enough for me to able to see and breathe at the same time. I looked around past Harvey to see Batman. He had saved me from the Joker in the alley..now that I thought back on it though I realized it was Jack's way of saying he was interested in me..on some crazy level. Weird. Did standards even exist for me, I thought with a small laugh.

"Wake him up." Harvey ordered and a few seconds later they dumped a bucket of water on him. He jerked awake and strained the zipties so hard the grate started to groan in protest. Damn, if Batman couldn't pull his way out of these neither could I. Harvey turned to me and tsked when his eyes saw my lowered blindfold.

"Don't be in a rush, Alex. Our third guest should be arriving soon." At my name Batman whipped his head around to look at me but all I saw was Harvey walking toward me and replacing the blindfold taking away my ability to see completely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

(J)

Joker leaned forward a little and set a serious mood.

"Your boys out there, _ah_ , I want them." Maroni didn't move a muscle as he assessed the man he thought he was figuring out..not by a long shot.

"You want those two idiots outside?"

"Among a few other things..look," Joker paused to look at the clock on the wall and strangely click his tongue. "I'm running out of patience..there's some _where_ I gotta be and I need your help."

"I've never heard you be so blunt." Talking about sucking up some pride.

"Are you gonna help lil' ol' me or what?" Joker grinned what he thought was close enough to nicely.

"I am.. you can have the men. I know about your little pet. You practically blew the place apart so you two could vanish. Unless she's leverage for something down the road?" He stood then and sat on the corner of the desk closest to Joker as though they were close friends giving advice. Joker could see the repressed fear in Maroni's eyes. He'd witnessed all Joker was capable of...maybe Maroni had something up his sleeve as well. When he didn't answer Maroni shrugged and leaned back from him. "Not my business..but what if I told you I could could help keep her safe?"

Joker and Jack both seemed to lean in at once. "We're listening."

"I want to help you help her and keep her alive. I mean if word were to...say get out that _the_ Joker has one weakness..well I mean your friends list isn't that long."

The whole time Joker was trying to not grind his teeth together at the pathetic speech or him trying to kindly use Alex as his own leverage.

"What do you _propose?"_ He ended up saying.

"Not much." He paused with a weird smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm not going to dawdle." Harvey said from the middle of the room. My blindfold was back in place now so I gave up on seeing while he was still here. He said we were waiting for our third guest...I only assumed he meant Jack. "But I'm sure you have some things to talk out...so I'll leave you to it."

What would me and Batman have to talk about? Jack? Me running away from home? The door gave a firm slam and I was left with the quiet other than Batmans ragged breathing across the room and more groaning of the grate. I leaned my head down again and yanked my blindfold completely off my face. I watched Batman, the dark knight, as he pulled on the grate several times. I looked down at my cut hand covered in my blood.

"What happened?" Batman asked and I thought it was a weird thing for someone like him to say. I mean sure my hand was cut but didn't we have more pressing problems? Harvey could change his mind any minute, slam us down on our knees and put a bullet in our heads..next to my imagination that was the most humane way to go. What about what he said on the way out?

"What did he mean?" I asked Batman but he just sat there and looked me over.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"What did he mean?!" I yelled it into the space between us. "Did he mean about the Joker? Maybe my involvement with him?" Oh, god. Was I going to be going to jail too? Maybe thrown into the Arkham cell next door? Newspaper headings would flash ' _Crazy daughter of city's billionaire kills for Joker!'_

"What is your involvement?" Batman asked softly, obviously ignoring my outburst. "Are you and him..?" He trailed off in a way that made me feel strange...like privacy wouldn't be an issue.

"i killed someone..am I going to jail?"

"I won't let that happen. You're confused. You've spent a good bit of time with a madman. A paranoid schizophrenic is what he is and god knows what else. He plays up the part well for sport..did he get you to kill for him?"

"I..," I shook my head..didn't I kill Markus for me? Because he would've raped me otherwise? Or was it because he had Jack on the ground?

"Someone with the mindset of the Joker is incapable of affection. He toys with people. He's charmed a woman into loving him and she ended up in a bad place."

I sat back against the pole and thought of how he had told me straight up that he only took me because I was the thing everyone wanted or wanted to keep safe. I was leverage for Jack..Joker. If Jack really even was his real name. It just couldn't be true..he wouldn't toy with me that way...would he? He said he loved me once..only once when I was lying in my bathtub. But I had been swallowing pills then..what if he just needed to keep me alive as long as I was useful? My heart started to physically hurt at the thought.

"Have you heard the name Harleen Quinzel?" At first I was going to shake my head but but then 'Harleen Quinzel' and 'Harley Quinn' were too close for comfort.

"Yes..I've spoken to her several times..gotten a ride into Arkham once." I mumbled and looked back to Batmans shocked gaze.

"Are you and the Joker intimate, Alex?" The only part of the question I heard was Alex..my name should have been _Alexandria_ to him or even Miss Shaw..Miss Wayne..but Alex?

"Who are you?" I asked.

XXXXXXXXX

(J)  
Jack was losing control while Maroni blabbed on and on. It was the monster..Joker. Jack had created him and now he busted out whenever and wherever it...he..pleased. This was what all the time biding was for. Jack felt himself slide into the dark recesses of his mind to watch rather than do.

"I want you to bring me Harvey's head. I want you to come work for me for awhile..no long term commitment..a few months maybe more. I'll be your money and weapon supplier but I don't want a hand in any of these tasks. In return me and my boys will watch over Alexandria Wayne..make sure she's not messed with by cops, citizens, or the gangs down in the boons. And by the way..you couldn't have picked a less important girl? I mean Bruce Wayne's daughter?" He laughed lightly.

"I say..that seems like a _might fine_ of _fer_ but how do I know you aren't just going to let her _die_?" Joker spat in no joking mood.

"And have the mad dog turn on me..those teeth at my throat? No, thank you." Maroni shrugged carelessly.

"And when it's all done and through?"Jokers tongue traced a scar.

"When it's over we keep out of each others way and that's it. Do we have a deal, Mr. J?" Maroni smiled and stuck out his hand.

Joker grasped that hand in his own with next to no thought.

"You got yourself a deal, Mr. Maroni. Why do you want Harvey's head so badly? Seems you two were doing business just like everyone else at that meeting."

"He killed my wife and daughter. I maybe a lot of things, Joker. But I loved my family. I loved my wife and I know you love this girl enough to protect her."

Joker stood and barked a laugh.

"Who said anything about love? That girl is _mine._ Staked and claimed. My _pet.._ my plaything my enter _tainment_. Love has nothing to do with it. Bruce Wayne be _damned."_ He had been growling animallistically.

There was a soft rap at the door and the two said idiots from earlier appeared.

"Help Mr. J load up his vehicle. You work for him now." They said nothing and left as soon as they came. Before Joker left the room he heard Maroni mutter softly to him.

"Even the craziest bastards can find that one woman who gets to them." Joker scowled at the fortune cookie advice and left back down the stairs and through the back door.

 _My my..how the tables have turned,_ He thought as he watched them load up guns, bazookas, grenades and more into the back.

"I'll take this." He said, plucking one out of younger brothers hands and put it in one of his inside his coat pockets. Joker grabbed a few knives to hide in different spots on his person also.

"Alright. We're done..now what? Boss?" Joker could sense the apprehension pouring out of both of him. Again, big brother was standing slightly in front of little brother.

"So..how did boys so young get into this line of work? Let me guess..nineteen." He pointed to big brother. " _Aaand_ sixteen almost seventeen." He waved his gun in little brothers direction just to watch the other one tense up.

"That's none of your business, clown."

"What did you just call me?" Joker asked and both of them went as white as Joker's face paint.

"I called you,"

Joker lifted the gun in his hand and pulled the trigger. The older one fell to the ground and didn't move..the other looked from him to the body and took off running in the opposite direction. Joker raised the gun almost lazily and fired twice..little brother fell to the ground dead as well. Maroni threw open the backdoor at the sound of gunshots his own weapon cocked and ready. _Hmm, who else was he expecting to barge through his doors?_

"Shoulda' known." He hook his head as he spotted his two dead idiots. "I'll keep in touch."

Joker didn't spare him another look, he just hopped behind the wheel and started the car. He had a pet to save.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Who are you and how do you know so much?" I repeated slower this time. Batman wouldn't quite look me in the face and I found that odd.

"Harleen was his doctor..therapist..he charmed her into loving him and she went insane all just to open his cell door for him."

"Couldn't he just break out on his own?" I hissed suddenly, even surprising myself. I was grasping out for everything and anything to say to contradict what Batman was talking about. I believed deep down maybe Jack didn't even know what he was doing..with me..with his life with everything. I didn't know what to do next. I didn't need to do much though becaue a loud boom echoed followed by a few more booms around us that shook the whole building.

"What's going on?" I whispered.

"I don't know..but we need to get out of here." Batman said.

"How?"

Another boom shook the building and I heard the grate groaning in protest again but to no avail. We were both still stuck. Then I heard the voice...his voice and if he didn't care about me just a little bit he wouldn't have even bothered to come back. I didn't realize Batman was watching me the whole time while I heard Joker laughing over the booms. I didn't care. I was happy he was here.

"WHERE IS HARVEY DENT?!" Joker roared over the yells of agony.


	25. Chapter 25

Hey guys! I finally finished the next chapter. I got some last minute inspiration and finished it right up. I apologize for any typos/grammatical erros I'm no professional. Nothing belongs to me but my plot and OCs the rest is DC comics. Oh and to Biku-sensei-sez-meow.. "Meow!" you were a big motivation to get writing again so thank you. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

Circus Initiation

Chapter 25

Joker pulled the trigger again and a man with semi automatic rifle went down. Harvey didn't have much of an army..he managed to breeze through half of them lazily sitting at the front gate. You can't trust the help nowadays. You gotta' do everything yourself.

"Where is Harvey Dent?!" He roared over random gunfire. He rammed down a man pulling out a stun gun and smashed his fist into his nose. There was a satisfying crunch and blood spurted out.

"P-please." The man begged. Joker put the gun to his forehead and pulled the trigger without blinking. He stood once again and suddenly he felt...strange..like his vision was going fuzzy. He looked up just in time to see Alex and Batman emerge from a door to the nearest warehouse. They locked eyes for a moment and he saw her mouth for his name on her lips 'Jack' before endless darkness.

Just as suddenly it was too bright. There was a familiar grunt and suddenly someones fist made contact with his jaw. He fell back and held himself up against what he assumed was a wall.

"Let me take over from here, Jacky." Jack squinted and saw the monster..it had bided it's time until now..just let him take over. Jack was exhausted..he couldn't help but close his eyes.

(Alex)

I kept hoping Chloe would bust in and save the day with a big smile but she never did. Suddenly, there were more gunshots and shouts outside.

"How are you going to get these off?" Less than a second later a stray bullet hit the window above me. It shattered glass raining down. I covered my head and neck with my hands then made a mad dash to grab a piece and half a thought to slide one to Batman as well. I began to cut and it began to reopen the cut already on my palm. It suddenly got colder as I got to my feet. I rushed to the door with Batman, peering out. He suddenly took my elbow and pulled me back.

"Hey!" I hissed.

"We do this my way."

"I didn't ask for your help and quite frankly I don't need it. I'm not your responsibility. No offense, 'Batman' but you're practically a vigilante..and Gordon's watchdog."

"You're my responsibility..what about your father? He must be worried about you." He said. I paused. My dad, Bruce. I raised my chin.

"He must know by now that I can handle myself."

"Can you?" Batman challenged. He was starting to get on my nerves. I didn't answer him just threw open the door and witnessed Jack shooting a man in the head before slowly standing. Our gazes locked.

"Jack!" But then I lost him. He went down, twitching and shaking. I didn't think just ran to him. Was he having a seizure? What was going on?

"Alex!" Batman yelled behind me. I knelt next to him and brushed a few greasy locks of hair back from his white painted forehead..I couldn't help but noticing it looked fresh. Then several things happened at once. Jack's eyes flew open and my first hazy thought was he looked like himself..but didn't look like himself. Then his black eyes met mine. We only had seconds to look at each other before Batman grabbed my arm and yanked me and away from him.

BANG!

The shot echoed around us and I caught sight of Harvey, pointing the gun at me..

(Joker)

' _Just give in, Jacky.'_

Feeling triumphant, Joker opened his eyes and looked at the beauty staring doe eyed down at him. He took care to notice the scar that caused the corner of her eye and mouth to have a slight droop but it didn't dampen the rest of her features. It was over too soon as she was pulled away from him by Batman..until..BANG!

That familiar sounds of gunshots instantly triggered something in him and had Joker up and moving, already realizing the girl going down and Harvey with the weapon. Joker sprang up and made beeline for him. Harvey almost had enough time to pull the trigger once more but Joker was too quick. He tackled twoface, kicked his gun away and silently drug him closer to where Alex had fallen and was now clutching her side. He wasn't doing too good on his promise of keeping her safe...ah well, she's still breathing. Harvey was already flailing to get an advantage in thier little scuffle but Joker was having none of it. He looked up to see Alex and Batman staring transfixed at him. Well, Alex was staring Batman was still trying to pull her farther from him. Not caring Joker slammed Harvey's face down on the concrete and grinded. Hard. He laughed over his grunts of pain.

"A classy Italian wants your head...and I'm gonna give it to him." His tongue flicked out to feel the familiar scar tissue."Two face- _uh_. But first I have more important business to attend to." He then looked up at Alex who was gasping and panting but her eyes were on him..maybe she was enjoying the show. He sure was.

He took a moment while Harvey lost conciousness to study her. Her dark hair was lusciously wavy, accentuating the pale glow of her skin and flushed pink cheeks why she looked just like a walking doll. Her cheekbones were prominent and she had deep bruises under her eyes from lack of sleep or stress. Her skin a little stretched over her bones..still a real dollface nonetheless.

Suddenly, he wanted her. He had to have her, taste her, whatever he desired most. Growling possessively he dropped Harvey like dead weight and started to close the distance between them. But there was a mountain of black moving in front of his prize. He growled and came eye to eye with _him_..the Batman. He suddenly giggled.

"You know, I love games and you are my favorite unstoppable force."

"Jack?" Alex said softly. "Is that you?" He paused and looked down at her. Had she really figured it out..that there were two of them? One slightly more charming in his opinion but that was besides the point. He grinned rather nastily.

"'Fraid not, Doll." What little color she had drained from her face and it didn't lessen his grin.

Batman flung out a fist when he thought Joker would least expect it. Catching it in his palm he punched Batman in the side. His single second of hesitation gave Joker the time to throw his leg up and kick him back down to the concrete in a few fluid movements. He could already feel the anger at seeing her hurt but it didn't belong to him. It was radiating off of Jack..but he used it to help fuel himself. He quickly cracked his neck while Batman sprung back up.

"Hide, Alexandria!"

She was going to hide all right, but he particularly enjoyed the thought of hunting her down..their own private little game. Joker flipped a knife out.

"Come on, Batty boy." Batman leapt and his fist made contact with his jaw. That felt good. He swung the knife and cut through the armour on his arm. He gripped the knife and quickly stabbed it through Batman's thigh. Batty pulled it out with a grunt, a fine layer of red covered the blade to the hilt. A frustrated yell escaped his mouth and Joker laughed.

"That's right. Get mad..once I'm done with you I know who I'm playing hide and seek with." He smacked his scarlet lips together.

"Stay away from her!"

"You're really no fun, Batty." Joker took out a set of handcuffs he got from Maroni and made his move. Batman leapt away from him but he jumped on his cape and knocked him down with his body weight. Joker punched Batman across the face several times, laughing maniacally. He was suddenly thrown off and rolled as soon as he made contact with pavement, missing one of Batman's little sharp gadgets by inches. He was aware of him following, hoping to get a strike in but Joker had other plans. He swung the handcuffs hard and they made contact with Batty's face. He then slapped one around his wrist and twisted his arm behind his back. He giggled deep in his throat as he clicked the other side around one of the outside steel poles that held the awning.

Joke stepped back a moment to enjoy his handiwork then he frowned. No. This was too easy...

"You're a little distracted, Batty. Did you miss me that much or is it just that _beautiful_ girl? What's she to you?" He paused to think for a moment. "Or maybe Gordon?" When he didn't answer Joker went to Harvey and drug him by the feet to the steel pole opposite Batmans and handcuffed him as well.

"Sleep tight." Joker grinned at Twoface. "Now for my real entertainment." He went to head in the last direction he last saw Alex in.

"What do you want with her?" Batman suddenly demanded. "You ask what she is to me..what is she to you..if you aren't Jack?" So Batman did hear her breathe Jacky's name.

"She'll be collateral damage if we don't get her off the playing field." The confusion on Batmans face already told him he never expected Joker to desire to keep a player alive.

"You should be worrying about Harvey." He giggled. "He seems to really have it in for that girl."

"Why should I worry? You got Harvey. He's caught." Batman pulled at the handcuffs several times but knew it was useless.

"Because I don't think he's working alone." Joker growled and turned to find Alex.

(Alex)

The sound of Harveys screams and Jokers laughs as the burnt skin on his face smeared on concrete. It would haunt me forever. I found I could limp if held onto the walls and bit my lip until it bled. I had passed several small buildings no bigger than a couple classrooms. The pain in my side was so sharp I had to stop and lean against the brick trying to catch my breath and stop sweating through the cold. The air pierced my lungs and I forced myself to go further. Just ahead of me was a promising looking building to hide in but I had to climb up some steps. I grabbed the steel beams that seemed to be everywhere and pulled myself up the steps. As I hopped up on the top one I turned back just in time to see the purple suit and green tinted hair round the corner Shit! I practically dove through the dark doorway and immediately tripped on something on the floor. I gasped without meaning to as I hit the floor hard knees first. I looked up into the light streaming in..illuminating a body of a young man with a small knife still stuck in his neck. Joker didn't do that, did he?

Swallowing hard, I pulled the knife out with a nasty squelching sound. I managed to get up and limp down to the last door with my heart thundering in my chest it made it hard for me to breathe. And to think clearly. I shut the door as soon as his shadow covered the dead body. I took a moment to see that my 'battlewound' wasn't as bad as I thought.

It was literally just a graze. I was bleeding but it could have been so much worse. That didn't stop it from hurting it like a bitch though so much I had to do the pregnant woman breathing just to manage.

"Allexx," Jokers mocking voice as he sang my name sent both a chill and a sexual thrill throughout my entire body and it confused me. I couldn't keep doing this forever. I didn't want to. I was confused because even though I was hiding from him I wanted nothing more than for him to put his arms around me and say everything was okay and he loved me, even if he had to struggle to say it. Or even show it. But this?

"Alex?" He said again and I jumped at how much closer his voice sounded. I heard him slowly turn the locked doorknob to my hiding spot and I held my breath. "You know," He saw. "There's no keyhole." Shit. I felt more like a madmans possession in that moment. He had gone darker since the safe house. Where was the Jack that held me naked in his arms in my own bed? I was afraid of him.

"Don't try my patience, love. I know you're in there. Just let me in. I've got some medicine to make you feel _all_ better." His tone made me want to hide.

Did he really? Or was he just saying that to get me to open the door?

"Promise you won't hurt me?" I dared to whisper to the thin wood of the door.

"I don't want to hurt you. I want to patch you up and make you feel _real_ good. Whaddya say?" His voice had taken a slightly seductive tone.

"I love you, Jack..do you love me, too?" His hesitation was all I needed to hear. "You're so full of it, Joker!" I hissed as though calling him by his real name was an insult. I wasted no time running to the opposite side of the room. There was a window and I flipped the lock and pushed up as hard as I could. Only one problem..it wouldn't budge at all. I tried again.

"Alex!" He yelled and his voice made me jump. The window wouldn't open..there was a sudden splitting crack. The door came thundering down off the hinges and onto the floor loud enough to make someone pee their pants, not that I did. Thank God. I was trapped.

I spun to face him and he looked frightening. His shoulders were hunched and his breathing irregular..like a predator about to leap. His eyes, which I remembered being a soft hazel, were now a soulless black. He suddenly moved a step or two forward without warning and I jumped backwards knocking my grazed side into the table. A white hot flash of pain seared through my side and I went down landing hard on my butt. The tears feel beyond my ability to hold them back any longer. He slowly came forward not looking away from me.

"Please..please don't kill me." I couldn't help it. I didn't want to beg but I didn't want to die..not by the hand of someone I cared for..someone I loved in my own sick way. All I could think about was him turning on his own clown that night, stabbing him in the chest over and over. Maybe I was more trouble than I was worth and he was done toying with me now. A noise made me jump out of my skin until I realized it was Joker clearing his throat dramatically.

"Alex..Alex," He said playful sounding. He gripped my arms to lift me onto the table but I squirmed and tried to throw a fist at him. He caught it with a laugh and held my hands down together in one of his.

"I dont think Jacky would like it if I hurt you too much, Doll. I did make a promise after all."

"What promise? Where's Jack?" He blinked and pointed a finger to his temple.

"Does it frighten you, Alex? That Jacks gone and the Joker came out to play? That's what you've been saying the entire time!" His playful tone turned hard and he even raised his voice. "That you want us BOTH?!" He yelled. He suddenly slipped inbetween my knees and released my hands. He was looking smugly down at me but I refused to look back at him.

"I see what all Jackys fuss is about. Aren't you just _sooo_ fragile. Almost compelling." When I still said nothing his hand clenched my jaw a little too roughly and made me look at him. He waved a medical kit that seemed to come from nowhere.

"Now that we're done playing _games.._ can I patch you up? What would Jacky do?" He giggled to himself. He didn't wait for an answer just pushed me backwards onto the table my head almost fell off the other side. "I need you in tippy top shape. I like this position." He said and suddenly my wound was on fire.

"What the fuck is that?!" I gasped. My legs came up automatically and I kicked him back from me. He held up a little bottle of rubbing alcohol and giggled again.

"Gotta' clean it."

I didn't even bother to sit up as he took out a huge square bandage and a needle and thread.

"So who are you really?" I found myself asking. "What's under the paint, Ja- I mean Joker."

"You really want to know? Not just what makes us tick or what we like to eat for dinner. _I'm_ talking about all the way into the madness that you yourself might come out mad." He grinned. Of course... all I got was psycho babble so I sat up and looked him in the eye first that time.

"Are you going to hurt me?"

"You keep asking me that like you want me to. Do you?" He raised an eyebrow. "Cuz I have a _knife_ right here." He quickly reached in his pocket and snapped it open. I silently shook my head. "Didn't think so." I laid back down.

"I've got a little sedative if you want it. I need to give you a few stitches." I hesitated long enough for him to roll his eyes. "If Jacky wants you I can tolerate your existence." I didn't know if I imagined his eyes flick over my body but it did make me feel more vulnerable. I also didn't know if I would be able to speak so I just nodded.

He grabbed a band and tied it around my arm until a vein appeared. I shut my eyes right before he uncapped the needle. I felt a sharp prick on my skin and then it was already over.

"Night." He said as he looked at me..I hoped I wouldn't regret this. Right before my vision went all the way dark I heard him say.

"Oh, and by the way..Chloe is dead." Then I was gone.


	26. Chapter 26

Hey guys :) Here's the next chapter already. I don't own anything or anyone except my plot and OCs the rest belongs to DC comics. A big sorry to all the typos and grammatical errors I type fast and don't have much time to go back and edit but I promise I will edit all of the chapters when I'm finished with this story. I'm just glad you guys get the gist of what I'm trying to say in my chapters 3

Circus Initiation

Chapter 26

He took his time to watch her fade. Her eyes slightly rolled back and she was gone. He didn't give her much she would be up in thirty minutes tops. He had to hurry. He had a sort of sixth sense inside him telling him Jack was watching his every move but unable to do anything, Joker preferred it that way. He quickly sewed her up; he had a lot of practice over the years of jobs. He then picked her up one arm around her back the other under her knees and exited the building. After several minutes of walking he rounded the corner. Batman and Harvey were still attached to their poles.

"What did you do to her?" Batman demanded. Joker paused to study him closely as he yanked against the handcuff, hard enough to break his own wrist in his opinion. _Hmm,_ so devoted to this girl but _why_ was the question. Well, this is where they would find out then. He smirked and turned to the chair sitting by the entrance..it rolled. Perfect. He set her upright in it, her head flopping to one side. She was still way out there. He quickly ziptied one of her wrists to the chair grip and he rolled her across the pavement closer so they were in a semi circle around Joker with Alex in the middle. He then ziptied her other wrist to the chair ignoring Batman's protests the whole time. Joker quickly fixed her head upright before stepping back to face them all. Harvey had already started to wake due to Battys yells. He grabbed a bandage out of one of his many coat pockets and tossed it to two-face.

"Put it on. It's bad enough she has to look at you." Joker said.

They locked eyes for a moment and then Harvey silently put the bandage on. Inside his head he felt Jack relax back to watch the show.

"While we wait for the _princess-uh_ to wake...Harvey? Anything you want to share with Batty and me?"

(Alex)

A sharp sting in my side woke me immediately and I moaned.

"Well, well. She's _finally_ awoken." Joker teased as I came to now..ziptied to a chair. I looked up. I was placed between Batman and Harvey. Yup, that's exactly where I wanted to be not at home curling up to read a book or taking a hot shower.

"Does it hurt, Doll?" His voice suddenly muttered right next to me. He took out another needle.

"Alex!" Batman yelled and I looked at him. "Don't trust him! Don't forget where he belongs. Arkham Asylum for the insane.. _criminally insane!"_ My heart was thundering around in my chest I was so nervous. All I could think about was the gnawing stings like little ice picks in my side.

"Ohh _hush, Batty._ She's a peach." He whispered darkly.

For once my senses kicked in too. That is exactly where he came from and I was tied to a chair with him hovering over me ready to stick me with a needle. My side suddenly speared again and I lost my breath holding in a scream.

"Sooo?" He muttered, looking down at me with emotionless eyes. He looked like a twisted carnival doctor holding the needle up like he was.

"Will it make me go to sleep?" My voice shook.

"No, it'll just take the pain away. I need you _running_ not dead weight." He giggled. Anything for relief...

"Okay. Do it." I closed my eyes tight.

"What did you do to that girl to make her obey you?" Harvey's voice came to my right and I glanced at him. He wasn't so intimidating with the bad side of his face covered. Joker stepped away from me and back to the front of us. I hadn't even felt him prick my arm...but he did because there was a small drop of blood left as evidence.

"This isn't..abou _t_ ," He hit the _'t'_ real hard. "Meee. Who are you working with Harvey?"

Twoface laughed and spat on the ground in disgust.

"I think a more fitting question is ' _Should I tell who's the Batman mask?"_ As soon as he said that there was a few moments of dead silence. Harvey turned to face me.

"I loved your mother."

"Is that why you hate my father?" I asked angrily and then a sudden fog hit my mind and the pain ebbed away until it was completely gone.

He chuckled darkly. "Would you say I hated you," He looked at Batman. "Bruce?"

"What is he talking about?" I said into the empty silence. Then Joker began to bust out laughing so suddenly I jumped. He was holding his sides and shaking his heading causing his hair to swing madly. When he calmed down..he sighed.

"I shoulda' known. It makes so much _sense-uh_ now." He licked a scar quickly before continuing. "Me and Batman's daughter. Imagine _that."_ As soon as he said that they all looked at me for a moment and I blushed but quickly remembered what was said and zeroed in on Batman. No way. It just couldn't be true! Maybe that night Harvey was coming for Bruce..not me. Joker stepped forward and pulled off Batman's mask. It was my father...Bruce. I guess there was a moment there that I was so sure Harvey had been lying. This did explain so much..he looked at me and opened his mouth to speak but no words come out.

"Well, now that _that's_ out the bag. I have business with Harvey." He opened one side of his coat and pulled out a small hatchet. Harvey jerked back but couldn't go anywhere.

"Alex." Bruce said to me. "Don't watch."

Now that he had been forced out of the closet as Batman things were going to change..unless I could convince Joker not to tell anyone. Joker had to walk past me to get to Harvey and I somehow saw him approach in slow motion. He looked godlike again..an avenging god. His coat flapped back with his steps revealing his vest underneath. The hatchet clutched in his gloved hand gleamed and I had felt in the pit of my stomach that his time was up.

But to my intense horror he was standing in front of me all of a sudden. Just as quickly he grabbed the back of my head before pressing his scarlet lips to mine. I was too shocked to move but it didn't bother him any.

"You might want to look.. _away_ for this one." He muttered rather seriously as though echoing my fathers warning.

"What do you mean?" I slightly stammered, glancing at Bruce to see even he was looking in the opposite direction. Joker pulled a bag I had just noticed closer to him and a medium sized cardboard box. He slung them together a few feet away from us while Harvey was still jerking madly on his handcuff.

"I'll never say who my partner is!" He laughed. Joker suddenly looked back at me while Harvey was starting to lose it.

"Still watching, _hmm?"_ He paused in deep thought and then said. "I love you, Alex..and you _will_ be ours _forever."_ He turned his back on me so all I saw was green hair, purple coat and the hatchet being swung up and then down onto..onto. I immediately tensed, closing my eyes. But the worst part was even though I had my eyes shut tight my hands were tied down I was forced to hear each whack..whack..of the blade as it rained down over Harvey's screaming gurgles. I dared to look at Bruce wondering what the hell I had gotten myself into and he was already looking straight at me. I felt like I was going to vomit all over my lap and I couldn't stop shaking but he looked calm and cool like this was normal well maybe for him it was. Then the noise stopped and even though I knew Joker was the cause of my anxiety the only way I knew to relieve it was to look at him..so I did. He was spattered with blood and he dropped the hatchet. I looked down and Harvey's head was completely detached from his body, which was still handcuffed to the pole. The crimson puddle just seemed to keep slowly expanding.

"Still watching?" He muttered, meeting my eyes momentarily before bending down to place the head in the box and closed it up tight. "Time for me to get _uh,_ " He licked his scar quickly. "Cleaned up. Batty just hang out. There's a bathroom." He flipped out his usual smaller knife and came at me too quickly. How could he talk to me so normally about a bathroom after what he had just done? I freaked. Kicking backwards with my feet I rolled back a little and my heart was pounding. I rolled farther away from him not really knowing where I would get away to tied to a chair.

He caught up to me easily with a big trademark Joker grin. "You're _sooo_ playful." He growled and suddenly put his hands over my arms to stop me and hold me down with his weight. I jerked to a stop and noticed now we were even farther from my dad. I looked back into his eyes and despite the blood spatters I was immediately comforted.

"What's it going to take for you to trust me, _hmm_?" He leaned into my neck and took a deep whiff of my hair.

"Should I let your father live...Batman?" When i didn't answer he went on. "Well, for you I'll let him live. Isn't that so nice of me?" He suddenly cut one ziptie and then the other. He gripped my wrist and tugged me to the bathroom. I tried not to look at my dad as I got used to walking with my first ever stitches.

"We have some extra time before we need to hit the road." As soon as he shut the door he locked it also.

(Joker)

He had a feeling he was going about this all wrong. She seemed scared shaking like that but _my my_ didn't she look absolutely delecious with his paint on her lips. He had to fight the urges outside..seeing her helplessly look up to him gave him a raging hard on. But he was with her now..they could spare a few minutes and still make it to Maroni by tonight..to deliver the head.

She was standing so rigidly on her good leg leaned against the counter. Her arms were wrapped around herself and she was eyeing him as though he were a bomb about to go off. He almost laughed because he didn't blame her..he was a lit bomb.

"Alex." He cooed at her almost. She looked up to face him. He walked slowly past her and began to wash the paint from his face. All of it. Then he tried to swab all the blood from his sleeves and clothes. He gave her time to try to run for it but she never did so he spoke again.

"Was that too.. _frightening_?" He purred. "Do you want me to make you feel better? Then lets get outta' here."

(Alex)

He was looking at me as though I were a meal. I let out a breath I'd been holding too long.

"Not here. Not with my dad out there." I whispered.

"Come with me and I'll make it up to you." He growled lightly. Should I go?

"If I come with you..look, I know you and Batman have had.. _problems_ for a long time but that's my dad. You won't go back on your promise to not hurt him while he's Bruce or Batman."

"Of course, Dollface. We just need to pack up and you can say goodbye to daddy before we go." It seemed like he was saying all the right things all of a sudden.

"O-okay."

He wet a paper towel and handed it to me. "Clean the red off your face and tell your daddy 'Bye.'"

I silenty took the napkin from him and quickly scrubbed the red from my lips and chin then I washed my hands before splashing some water on my face. I took a deep breath, a little nervous about telling Bruce I was leaving with the madman again..I guess I never learned.

"We're going to play a little game after the goodbyes." He whispered in my ear as I turned around and shivered. "Don't worry." He smirked. "Just getting to know each other." A small part of me hoped that this game would involve less clothes. When we were..like _that_ I was sure I could get through to Jack somehow and put an end to this. Maybe they could peacefully coexist as one person again. I just had to tread lightly. Any wrong move might end me up on the wrong side of the cutting board. Not many people would be willing to go this far for someone who butted in and conviently placed himself in my lifes drama. Even so, as I stood there looking into his face I only saw the man who made me throw up those pills, who grabbed me in the middle of the night to pull me closer to him under my sheets. I knew every inch of him..even the scars mostly better than anyone and yet I still knew so little. I wasn't willing to quit halfway.

I looked him in the eye. "I look forward to it."

"I like you." He grinned sinisterly.

He ushered me out with that big smile still on his face. Once we got outside though he made a straight left that put his back to Bruce..as though he didn't want him to see his face unpainted. I watched him pick up the box and then whistle for a moment.

"Don't keep me waiting long, Doll. The truck is this way." He said to me without turning around and I felt like he was actually giving me some space. I turned to Bruce... still handcuffed and I honestly had nothing to say other than the 'pot and kettle' speech. I mean _really_ didn't both of our lies cancel each other out by now? I'm pretty sure Alfred was in on all of this too. I miss the old man.

As I got closer, having to walk around Harvey's puddle of blood, he looked up to me and he just seemed so tired... I knew how he felt.

"Look," I was the first to speak. "I don't care if you're Batman. I feel better knowing it's you protecting the city..but I have to go now."

"Are you intimate with him?"

I paused. "Yes."

When he sank back down and didn't look at me if felt like my stomach dropped. I was expecting to be yelled at..to say how stupid I was being. He suddenly looked me in the eye.

"Sometimes even I can't keep you safe."

"He won't hurt me..Dad. I'll be back home soon enough. You can even homeschool me." I turned and didn't look back.

"You're out of your mind! You're a child!" He said. "What makes you think he'll let you come back? Or even let you live much longer?! This is our chance. Throw me the hatchet!" For a second there I really wanted to..for a second.

"I love you, Dad." I said without turning around. I knew Joker wasn't a patient man.

He was starting the truck when I hopped in and shut the door..wondering if I ever made good choices. He pulled out of the fenced in property and started down the road.

"Fast goodbye." He mumbled, checking the rearview mirror. I thought he was making fun of me until he spoke again. "Are you okay?"

"Do you care?" I shot back suddenly irritated. "Do you really? Because I feel like I'm on a rollercoaster with you. One day we interact great and the next you're all..all,"

He barked a laugh. "Crazy? _Mental? Insane?_ I think its time to play our game now..get to know each other." I shook my head in disbelief..we already knew each other. He sped up for a little while and I looked at the floorboard where my purse sat. For some reason it suddenly reminded me of Chloe.

"Chloe's really dead?"

"Yes. Harley killed her."

"And where is she?" My voice slightly shook.

"Also dead." His voice lost its playfulness.

"How did that happen?" He suddenly looked sideways at me and half smiled so adorably I almost melted despite the words that he suddenly spoke.

"I killed her."

"And what is the purpose of our game? To kill me also?" He slowed the car down and took a slight right into an empty trail before stopping.

"Go. You got ten seconds before I follow you." He clicked his knife open and looked me over. "So beautiful..," He purred, leaning in for a last minute kiss and I took it letting the feeling wash over me before I moved out of that truck so fast I was sure I was a blur. I had to get away for a bit..play along. This was a game after all..right?

I didn't like this game too much. Every second I spent trying to find my way out of these woods the more I became unsure that this was even a game. His favorite though. Cat and mouse.

"Squeak." I whispered.

" _Allexx."_ He cooed very close by. "Clock ticking. You're late for a very important...date." Like that made me feel any better? I had to hurry it was a miracle I didn't rip my new stitches. I had been moving for awhile now and I found a break in the trees ahead of me with a public bathroom it looked like. Maybe a rest stop? There was no one around even though it had to be a little past midday. A sudden exhaustion reigned over me and I paused. I could feel a few beads of sweat crawl slowly down my neck. That one second of hesitation had been a mistake.

I was suddenly rammed into the ground and I struggled against the gloved hands that forced me to turn over and then he yanked me up.

"Time to finish our game." He pushed me face first into the wall. I went to turn and protest but a sudden sharp point stuck in my side and I froze. I couldn't quite put my finger on how this didn't remind me of a game... "Don't move or I will cut you." He breathed in my ear. "Understand?"

I nodded my agreement. What else could I do?

"Take off your pants."

"What? Here?!" I turned again slightly to glare at him. I didn't dare to move when he suddenly jerked into motion and there was a sudden..RIP! His knife slit down the back of my shirt completely shearing it in half.

"Hmm..this too." He cut right through my bra straps instead of just unhooking it leaving it completely shredded and useless now. Prick. He ordered me to take it off and I did..now I was completely bare from the waist up but still pressed against the wall. I then had to kick off my shoes and pull down my jeans.

"You can leave your underwear. I like lace." He said. At this point I wasn't sure how to feel about our scenery but I knew I had no choice. He suddenly put a thigh between my legs and spread them. I felt so vulnerable and suddenly so...wet.

A sudden clatter drew my attention to the ground..Joker had discarded the knife. I was suddenly lifted up a little and a quick zip reached my ears. I was utterly turned on. The knife was on the ground..it was all apart of the 'game'. If he was going to use it he would have just stabbed me..I'd seen him jump people. Maybe he was telling the truth all along that this was all a game just a different kind of game. Like real life chess? Maybe the board had always been this big..I had always been thinking too small.

I felt one gloved hand slide across my throat and squeezed lightly not enough to choke but enough to restrain and hold still. His other hand was bare and his fingers moved my underwear aside, running across my sensitive folds. I gasped at his forwardness and he growled lightly behind me.

"It's okay to like this...I do. Why not forget the rules and enjoy it..with me. I _will_ keep you safe." Strangely that's when I melted at the words of the Joker.

"One condition?" I started.

"I'm not really in a giving mood."

"Please." I locked eyes with him from over my shoulder. "It'll make all of this so much easier."

"Well, if _only_ to keep your san- _ity_." He snickered.

"Please stop using your knife on me." His laughter died immediately. "I don't want to fear you..I want to love you."

"Strong little speech." He muttered and suddenly his hand left from around my throat reached around and his fingers found my clit. I closed my eyes and let the small sparks of pleasure run through me. It was a tease. He suddenly turned me around to put my back to the wall and he paused to get a couple eyefulls of my bare boobs. I let him.

"I want you." I whispered. "Please, make me feel good. I want to forget everything." Our eyes locked and the corner of his scarred mouth rose.

"Even through all of this..you still want to play?"

"Would you have given me a choice? Or kept stalking me until I gave in?" I suddenly hissed. His hand shot out and I thought he was going to smack me but he pinched my nipple. Hard.

"Ow!"

He suddenly lifted me up off the ground and held me up by his hips. I watched him talke a hand and stroke his length now free from his pants.

He didn't wait for approval or another word..he just slowly sank into me and I tensed momentarily at the sudden intrusion.

"Now we really play." He laughed. A sudden spark of pleasure hit me deep inside and I gave in to the game.


	27. Chapter 27

hey guys new chapter up. Yesterday was my birthday so I took the day off to type today. Sorry for any typos/grammatical errors I type fast and dont really go back to edit. I will one day though no worries. Hope you enjoy!

Circus Initiation

Chapter 27

My whole body tingled with aftermath of our game. He was.. _had been_ the most gentle and the best behavior wise in those stolen moments up against the wall that I almost had felt like Jack had come out. All the fear, chasing and threats were all foreplay for him..and I liked the end result. Aside from cutting some of my clothes I mean but I had had an extra tshirt stashed in my purse and I was wearing his warm jacket over it. Now he had one hand carelessly on the wheel and the other resting on my that had recently touched the most intimate part of me and i slightly smiled. I seemed to have been smiling for most of the hour we had been riding.

He removed his hand from my kneee and glanced at me rather predator like. A jolt of excitement coarsed through my veins. I knew that look meant he was just really focused on me at the moment. It was amazing to me how much more I was getting used to his body language..slowly but surely.

"I'm guessing the _fear_ is, _uh,_ going away now?" He paused without taking his eyes off the road. Yeah, I guess it was. "You gotta' understand. We've never had the _urge_ to protect someone before. Let alone a pretty helpless thing like you." He cleared his throat a moment, continuing. "I never had the _chance."_ I noticed he wasn't speaking in third person anymore and he started to talk a little faster then. "Except for this, _uh_ ," His tongue lashed out to feel a scar momentarily. "One time my mother bought me a little puppy..tiny thing. Helpless. _Like you_." He glanced at me a moment and my stomach twisted a little..maybe the overall fear was going away but my nerves weren't. "I came home and instead of finding my.. _present_ I found my mother crying over the puppy." He paused for a moment.

"What happened?" I dared to whisper.

"My.. _father_ had been drinking as usual and was so.. _pissed_ at my mother for getting another and I quote ' _Another animal to feed'_ that he broke it's neck. I remember him saying I could keep it _now._ I could even name it ' _Possum'._ " He started to giggle and when he saw I wasn't laughing he explained. "You know...cuz' he wasn't playing dead?"

"I get it." I whispered.

We took a left onto a small back road and continued to cruise at a decent pace.

"But enough about _me..._ I'm sure you had a better childhood." He chuckled darkly.

"Well, I didn't know I was adopted most of my life..I can throw that out there..but that doesn't mean I had it hard." I answered honestly.

"And..what about finding out the _Bat_ is your old man?" I paused.

"A shock but not bad. I'll learn to live with it..can you?" I asked seriously.

"If it's to repeat what we did in the woods..I can be convinced..for now."

I took a moment to finally wonder where the hell we were running to now but I didn't want to ask too many questions.

"Well..I only had my circle of drug friends in the woods. It was pretty much the same party everytime." I tucked a lock of hair behind my ear and suddenly I became self concious that my story was so..uninteresting. I mean was I supposed to say a happy story or another sad one? What the hell was supposed to be an acceptable story after hearing his dad broke his dogs neck?

"What about your...love life?"

"No one worth remembering." I mumbled, getting a little red in the face. "I was the weird girl who always who black..spent all her time in the library or in the graveyard reading said library books. The girl who was always high. I may have gotten my scar recently but it didn't change my personality any." I wasn't sure where my little speech came from but I wasn't feeling so smiley anymore. I tried to discreetly cover my scar with my hair but Jokers gloved hand shot out and pushed my hair back behind my ear.

"No." He simply said and I watched his tongue trace one of his own. I took a few moments of the quiet to dig through my bag and didn't find much..most of it had been spilled sometime after my trip to the woods with Harley.

"My life didn't get that amazing..until I met you on the bus bench that night." I whispered into the silence. "And I'm glad I did."

"Aw, you're making me bludh, Doll." He grinned.

"So, I do have one story." I smiled wide at the memory. "If you're up to my babbling."

"We got a few.. _hours_ of driving left." I took that as a yes.

"So, I skipped my last class in seventh grade with one of my old friends. She ended up moving away. Well, we had to cross this wide creek too big to just hop over. Of course we had to get home dry and not muddy if we didn't want our parents to know we didn't ride the bus home." I paused to dig out a bottle of water from my purse and took a swig. He held out his hand for the bottle and I watched, strangely amazed to watch him drink after me. I shook it off and tried to remember what I had been talking about.

"So, how did you get to the other side _uh_?" He giggled. Oh right...the creek.

"We weren't the first to skip and use the creek to cross. There's one flat rock right in the middle of the water and a big enough piece of plywood thrown right on top. The rock was high enough where it managed to stay there for months. But anyway so we had to jump onto the wood and then from the wood to the other side past the muddy part."

"Did you get muddy?" We asked with a wide smile.

"No. I'd hopped that thing a million times. So I hopped on the wood and across to the other side with no problem. My friend, however." I smiled. "She fell in and got soaked..I felt bad because I talked her into skipping in the first place so I walked her home and got in trouble."

"Finally, a _real_ story. You know you could've just let her take the blame." Like his were real stories?

"Where's the loyalty in that?" I shrugged. His stories might be 'real' but not enjoyable did he have any enjoyable stories to tell that didn't involve him killing or terrible memories? Maybe I needed to help him make new memories..good ones.

"That's what I like about you most. You're loyal."

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did _uh_." He chuckled.

"Do you believe we met for a reason? That first night."

"I didn't question it. I just know as soon as I saw you through Jacky's eyes...I had to have you." Just that made my heart swell.

"Because my scar? Or the way that mother had snatched her daughter away from me?" I asked.

"How's the stitches?"

"There's only a couple of them." I shrugged.

"That's not what I asked." His voice went hard again. Demanding.

"They're fine." I said slightly above a whisper. He hadn't answered my question..but why did I expect any more? 

(Joker)

He watched her fall asleep with her head against the window.

' _I think she's starting to like you._ _ **Imagine that**_ _.'_ Jacky said and seemed to be amused deep in there.

"I'm very charming." He answered out loud before pulling out a disposable phone. He checked the clock 6:59 p.m. As soon as the clock hit seven the phone rang right on time from an unknown number. Maroni.

"Did you get it...and her?" The Italians voice smoothly asked.

"Both. Need that _place_ for a few." He growled into the phone.

"I want the head and to make sure you aren't being followed. Circle around a bit and then meet where we agreed upon. I'll be there waiting with your key."

"And Alex?"

"You can't keep her long, Joker. It's only a matter of time before you're found..she's only going to slow you down. You know that." He paused for a moment. "I can't have you distracted on these jobs. I'll take care of your woman while you're gone. You have my word. Spend the night but then you need to return her home before you come back to me." He had a feeling these 'jobs' were going to take a lot longer than Maroni wanted it to seem.

"I need something to close stitches. Make them waterproof."

"There'll be a medical kit." He said and then the line went dead. Joker put the phone away and drove on in the darkness. He pulled into the driveway of a typical rich mans getaway in the middle of the woods. Joker lifted Alex out of the car without waking her and walked up to Maroni on the porch. Maroni was on the front porch, looking her over as though trying to remember every detail. It put Joker on edge.

"So, this is the cause of so much destruction." Maroni muttered and it made Joker grind his teeth. She looked so small wrapped up in his purple coat.

"She _might_ be my savior...this little _mouse_." He said more to himself.

"Where's the head?" He asked as he used to key to unlock the door for him.

"Cardboard box in the truck." He mumbled.

"Med kit on the kitchen counter...and _stuff_ for stitches. Have fun." He said and walked to collect his head from the truck.

(Alex)

I was bobbing slightly..up and down. It felt like I was floating on a cloud. My elbow hit something and I jerked, gasping.

"Hey, Doll." I looked at Joker carrying me wife styled into...I looked at the rich looking house we were entering and briefly wondered if Joker had killed more rich people to take their house. My elbow had hit the front doorway.

"Where are we?"

" _Maroni_ was nice enough to lend us his place." He purred and walked us inside. Before he shut the door with his boot I turned in time to meet Maroni's eyes as he stood there by the truck holding the cardboard box. A shiver went down my spine seeing Harveys blood seep through the bottom.

"Because you're working for him?"

"And you better keep that to yourself." He growled. I nodded. Got it; no telling.

"Are we just going to hide here forever?" I asked after he put me down.

"No. Just the night."

"Where will we go after that?"

"Are you hungry?" He pulled out a tube from some box on the counter. "Shower with stitches." Did he avoid my question on purpose?

"Actually, I just want to go back to sleep...maybe you could join me?" I asked cautiously.

"Should put this on first so it dries _uh_ then you can sleep. I'll join you _later_."

I was too tired to fight him.

Twenty minutes later I had used the bathroom, got a soda from the fridge and when I walked down the stairs to find the basement bedroom my jaw dropped. It was a beautiful room the size of two of mine and the bathroom wasn't quite as big but still record breaking by my standards. Alex Shaw standards not Alex Wayne. It was all in dark blue, silvers and white as a color scheme and I automatically relaxed. I crawled into the bed, took a swig of soda and again fell into a heavy sleep.

The sheets rustling woke me again I wasn't sure how much later. It was too dark to see but I heard him sigh next to me.

"It's been awhile since I've had such a nice bed." He mumbled.

"Well, after all this is over you can come stay with me in my nice bed." I had the sudden urge to see him so I flipped on the small bedside lamp. The room lit in a soft orange glow and when I looked at him, I gasped, jumping out of the bed! He was covered in dirt and blood and the smell of old rust was enough to make me gag. If he didn't look like an avenging god before he did now.

"What did you do?! That's fresh!" I almost yelled. He laughed a little under his breath.

"I'm just doing what I need to..to _protect_ you."

"And who did you kill this time?" I demanded, crossing my arms.

"I started the shower." He smirked at me from the bed. "Don't keep me waiting." He growled and almost left the room.

"No." I said and stood my ground. His hair bounced when he whipped around sharply to look at me.

"After...everything I've done for you. I could have killed you that night on the bus bench.. _Alex._ Don't forget that." He growled.

"Is this how it's going to be? How _we_ are going to be?" I stood there in disbelief. "Everytime I question your demands it goes back to 'I could kill you in an instant?' My voice was rising also. "Well, you can take your _'protection'_ and shove it up your clown ass!" I made a mad dash for the door but his hand gripped my arm as I went to walk past and I paused, not giving him the satisfaction of looking helplessly up to him. I knew it got him off.

"How else am I supposed to control you?" He asked lightly.

"You don't! We compromise!"

"What's not to like about a _shower?_ " He scoffed.

"It's the blood I don't like! Shower by yourself and I'll be waiting for you after." He stood there for a moment so still and staring at me I could've sworn he was life sized statue. It didn't even look like he was breathing.

"Jackys telling me to walk away...," He turned without another word leaving me alone in the room. I let out a breath I'd been holding. Sometimes his behavior really put me on edge. I glanced at the bed and thank god he didn't get any of that on the sheets. I turned the TV on and sat for a moment just thinking while an old sitcom show played. Going upstairs to the main floor and the kitchen i looked around the stocked shelves. I began to grab out this and that and before I knew it I had few grilled cheese and some warm soup on the stove. I ate one leaning against the counter and observed the upstairs. The kitchen was expensive looking with a counter/bar area I was leaning against. Straight ahead was a balcony with a view of a hill and dark forest. Big screen TV, fireplace, comfy couch and what looked like another bedroom off to the side. For some reason I preferred the basement room though so I slowly packed up all the food and some drinks before going back down. I arranged it all neatly on a couple fold out trays from the closet when I started to wonder what was taking Joker so long.

I walked out of the room and down to the bathroom at the end of the long hallway. The door was cracked and steam was lazily drifting out. I slowly opened the door and saw his bloody clothes in a heap on the floor. I didn't announce my prescence just took off my clothes and let them drop on the floor next to his. I pulled back the curtain to quickly peek at him and he was just standing there..staring at the wall as though lost. I quickly stepped in and it was like he didn't even notice me. I cautiously put a hand on his back and he suddenly jumped, whipping around and glaring, but once he saw it was me he visibly relaxed.

"Couldn't stay away, _hmm_?"

"You've been in here for awhile. I made food." I half smiled. "Are you okay?"

"Define 'okay'?" I smiled when I realized I couldn't..I mean what was okay anymore?

After we showered and ate we laid in the huge bed naked while our clothe were washing and the only light was from the TV.

"I want to hear more... _childhood_ stories." He said with such a straight face that it felt like I didn't have a choice. I mean was it either tell one of my own or hear one of his? I didn't think I could stomach another.

"Okay." I said as I thought about what kind of memory that I could tell him that would keep him stable.

"Fourth grade. Everyone was obsessed with this contest we had at recess. Who could jump off the swingset highest and land on their feet. I held the record and of course little Kristie challenged me to a 'swing off'. Long story short we both jumped from the same height and she landed on her feet while I sprained my ankle and lost my crown in front of the entire fourth grade." I smiled sheepishly, not like it bothered me now.

"Sounds devasting." He clicked his tongue. "Another."

"How many do I need to tell?" I laughed.

"Enough to make me feel.. _whole_."

My laughter ceased when I sensed the seriousness of that one sentence. So..he was telling me he was empty..or at least he felt empty. Was that Joker's true motive? He just wanted to feel whole? He never got it from people so he tries to hurt people instead? Or was it just the thrill of being a predator in a world that did nothing but look down on you? I wanted him to feel 'whole' but more importantly I wanted him to feel whole with me. I scooted closer not to where we were touching but I reached my hand out and laced our fingers together. He didn't stop me or pull away..he didn't move at all actually.

"Can I ak you for a favor?" I smirked at him.

"What could _I_ possibly give _you_?" He was back into Joker mode instead of depressed clown.

"Help me make you feel whole..because you make me feel whole." I said quietly in the dark and there was nowhere I'd rather be. Our tongues touched and I felt his teeth scrap my bottom lip. Clown can kiss, I thought hazily, now that I thought about it his breath was never unpleasant despite the color of his teeth..strangely it didn't bother me.

A sudden shouting from the TV caused me to pull away for a moment. It was Gordon in front a podium recorded earlier in the daylight, he was surrounded by microphones. He was talking about what went on at the warehouse...so dad had escaped his handcuff and told Gordon all about it. My pictures filled the screen one before and after my accident.

"I like your picturess." He giggled and turned the TV off. I looked at the alarm clock next to the bed and it was almost midnight. He pressed on me again now in the complete dark and I smiled.

(Bruce)

His fingers twitched against the glass restlessly. He knew he looked a mess bruises and tousled hour. Alex had been on his mind as soon as his mask was pulled off. How could she leave with that monster after watching him decapitate Harvey with a rusty hatchet? He wondered if Joker had something on Alex to make her seem like she wanted to stay with him. He had to be manipulating her...he wouldn't consider for a second that some teenager had changed the Joker. She was just some teenager thought, was she? She was _his_ daughter..and now Joker knew he was Batman. This was going to get messy he now had to watch this clown and keep him from tearing down his company from the inside out. Did she know Joker was responsible for..for.. He toosed back his drink and stood watching the flames in the fireplace lick against the sides. A sudden rage overcame him and he roared throwing the glass with all his strength at the fire.

It shattered with such force a small piece flew back and sliced Bruce across the cheek. He felt a small bead of blood run down his face but paid it no mind. Alfred clearing his throat behind him had him turning around.

"What do I do, Alfred? How do I get her away from him?" He paused and his breathing turned heavy as he thought. "I can't lose her...not like Rachel! He's going to use her against me!"

"Master Wayne, if I may suggest..starting with the clues from the warehouse-,"

"Clues?" Bruce cut him off. "My daughter could be dead and you're asking me to look for clues?!"

"Not as Bruce." He said and handed him something..the Batman mask.

Bruce suddenly stopped..he took the mask and something Joker had said to Harvey suddenly replayed itself. _'A classy Italian wants your head..and I'm gonna give it to him.'_

"Maroni!" What did Harvey have on Maroni to want to be taken out?

"I'll be back, Alfed." Bruce strode to the door with a new purpose.

"At midnight, Sir?" He called back. "Shall we not wait for morning?"

"I need to speak to Gordon. I will separate the Joker from Alex even if I have to kill him myself." The door slammed behind him leaving Alfred to care for the broken glass on the floor.


	28. Chapter 28

Long time no see huh guys? Life and writers block got in the way. You guys know the drill I don't own anything except my plot and OCs. Sorry for any typos/grammatical errors I type fast and don't have usually have time to go back and edit.

Circus Initiation

Chapter 28

 _Scratchh. Scrraatcchh._

I jerked up in bed in the pitch dark at the noise. With my heart in my throat I clicked on the little bedside lamp that bathed the room in a soft orange glow. Joker was standing there his back was to me and he was still naked. That's when I noticed the five streaks of the wall..was that..? I watched silently horrified as his arm rose placing his fingertips exactly where the streaks started before... _sccrratttcchhhh._

A sudden chill shook me inside out..I really had no idea what I was dealing with. I was immobile for a few moments unsure of what to do as he continued to scratch the wall trance like. I was not equipped to deal with him not like this...hell no I did not sign up for this. I had to sneak out of here and let him be psycho on his own. If i bothered him I just knew he was going to get handsy and right back into cat and mouse. It was like an automatic reaction. I slid out the other side of the bed and tiptoed down the long hallway to the laundry room, grabbing some clothes and yanking them on. After making it upstairs and outside to the freezing wind I realized just how alone I really was..I didn't like it at all. Maybe I should just take up pills again they seemed to make my world more bearable. I found the truck unlocked and I opened the door wondering if I found the keys should I just run away? I felt no matter where I ran he would eventually find me.

I didn't find the keys sitting on the drivers seat..rather a cellphone. Should I? Something deep within me was telling me to call my dad and tell him this had all gone too far and that I needed outside help. I knew it all along I had just hoped beyond hope that our adventures would be enough to pacify him but it wasn't and nothing ever would be. I dialed my fathers cell number..it only rang once.

"Wayne."

It took me a second to answer. Every decision I made could mean life or death..comfort or pain for me.

"Dad?"

"Alex! Where are you? This is crazy, Alexandria!" His voice was straining so hard he was pissed.

"I know. He's..I..," I took a breath and started again. "I'm starting to get scared and I don't think he'll ever leave me alone even if I get away."

"I will fing you..you just have to _listen_ to me!"

"I know..I kn-,"

"What..do you think you're _doing?_ " Came a rumbly obviously furious growl behind me. I spun and squeaked allowing Joker to snatch the phone from my hand and put it up to his ear.

"Batty? Is that you?"

My heart was in my throat again, it was like the breath was being sucked out of me.

"I understand. You just want to know how your daughter is." He smiled at me in the weirdest way and handed the phone back to me. "Here."

I reached for it with no second thought a little relief even only to have him snatch my wrist and twist. It wasnt enough force to break anything but it didn't stop me yelping from the jolts of shooting pain. He had made sure my dad had heard me before speaking.

"Nothing funny, Batty. I'm not finished with her yet..come looking and there'll be more of that." He paused and his eyes raked my body. "And some of it won't be pain." He hung up all of a sudden and I knew it was clear to all three of us what that meant exactly..not that it hadn't already been happening.

"Well, Doll, until you can behave I need to know you're going to be in the same spot I left you." He grabbed my arm and I tugged backwards a litle too hard, causing me to slip back on the ice a little. I expected him to let me fall and laugh once my ass hit the ground but the hand that gripped my arm pulled me back with such force that I slammed awkwardly into his chest somewhat knocking the breath out of me. I didn't realize my breathing had quickened until the warmth of his other hand could be felt on my back. How was it possible to be comforted by someone who also made me feel so on edge to the point of vomiting? Was this love? What did I really even know about it?

"Look at me, Alex." He growled and it was hard to tell what I would be looking up into but look up I did. "I'm not ready to give you back and if you...keep..trying to _leave-uh_." His tongue lashed out for his scar then slowly came down to lightly lick across my lips as though savoring the taste. "I will fucking kill you and personally enjoy tearing down Batty's world. FIrst, his daughter then his identity and finally his city. You're a pleasant distraction but a distraction all the same." I stared into the lifeless cold black of his eyes and realized all he said was completely true..he would..if he was pushed too far.

He giggled suddenly and the world flipped as he tossed me over his shoulder walking back in the direction of the house. I complied.

"No fighting..screaming?" He chuckled. "I enjoy that part."

"What's the point?" I answered dully.

"Now you're learning. Once you realize what you really want youll be a less pain in my ass...your home is with me." We made it to the downstairs bedroom and he slung me back on the bed. His bloody streaks on the wall were mocking me like a clear sign of what the rest of my life was going to be like unless I helped Batman and Gordon put him away. I was going insane one minute I wanted to lock him up and throw away the key the next I wanted to help him run and stay away from everyone.

I didn't fight him as he tied both my wrists with rope to a bar on the headboard. After he was done he stepped back and observed me sitting there. It took me a good minute to get my emotions in check just to look up at him. He was doing what he felt like he needed to. We stared at each other silently for a moment.

"Hows your hand?" I managed to get out. He looked down at his fingers and then the wall, his expression said he wasn't even aware he had done it yet.

"I frightened you. Thats why you..," He trailed off giving his head a shake. "Stay." Then he left the room closing the door behind him.

Great. How was I supposed to move anyway? I tugged and they didn't budge at all. Then I heard him faintly talking outside the door.

"One more night to do whatever I want and then I'll leave for Daddy to find." Whatever he wants? One more night and I'll go home! I stopped tugging as the door opened and he tucked the phone in his jacket pocket. He removed the purple fabric and then suddenly yanked off my shoes.

His strong hands wrapped around my ankles and I was yanked as far out towards him as my restraints would let me. I was afraid to speak but it didn't matter I knew right then as he casually pulled his knife out that it was time to play. I silently watched him through fearful eyes. He paused and watched me watch him for a moment then all of a sudden... _click!_

The knife snapped open and for a moment I thought he would cut the ropes off but the tip of his blade made a sharp point mid thigh as though to announce its presence.

"You won't hurt me." I whispered through closed eyes. I kept them closed even when he yanked down my pants. The cold air gave me goosebumps.

"What makes you say that?" He finally spoke emotionlessly.

"I heard you outside. How I"ll see my dad tomorrow." I met his eyes.

"Hurting and killing are two different things- _uh_." He licked his scar and tossed his knife from one hand playfully to the other before drifting between my thighs on the bed. The tip of his blade lightly trailed itself from my knee slowly up to my inner thigh, circling my clit lightly before trailing down my other thigh. I shivered involuntarily feeling a small hint of desire stir in me. I hoped this was all foreplay and not the start of something darker.

"Why would you want to hurt me? Is it because of Jack not listening to you? Or me trying to leave?"

"Quiet. Stop thinking. Just feel." The knife point dug into my thigh deep enough for me to squeak. He chuckled suddenly and I uselessly tugged at my bonds again. "Jacky and I already put a scar on your face long before you met us. Why not a couple more to remember us by?"

Those words flashed in my head for a moment..I only had one scar and that was on my face like he said..was he saying he caused the car crash or was he lying through his teeth..and what did he mean by a couple more?

A sudden fiery pain shot through my leg and traveled throughout my whole body. I couldn't back my gasp and I jerked away only to have him hold me down.

"Why are you doing this?" I looked up through teary eyes. "I hate your knife." He trailed his tongue across my leg and the two inch straight cut line, lapping up the blood. He didn't say anything just hooked his fingers into the sides of my underwear and tried to pull them down. I closed my legs tightly afraid of what else he might have the urge to cut.

"Open your legs or I'll tie them apart." He growled and the knife clattered on the floor causing me to jump. He halfway nudged halfway forced my legs apart and I closed my eyes again waiting for pain but I was suddenly hit with a spark of pleasure. His lips pressed right against my clit through the fabric, which was throbbing in time with my cut. I let him remove my underwear hoping more good was to come and I was so nervous. His hot tongue trailed up my most private area and continued to suck and torture my clit. I uselessly tugged on the ropes and the feeling of being immobile exhilarated me. Suddenly, one of his fingers pressed in to my cut and I gasped as the pleasure faded and the pain returned but before I could protest his sucking intensified and he slipped a finger into my folds of heat. It was strange. All I could was contemplate how I was feeling him cause me pain and pleasure..it wasn't that terrible. He lifted my thighs easily over his shoulders. I looked up at him and he smirked.

"Scream for me."

After forever of twitching and begging him to stop even through him pulling me closer and causing me to peak over and over it all stopped and he pulled back bending to grab the knife from the floor.

My heartbeat spiked. I wasn't sure if I was still turned on or not..mostly not. "Wait...not that." My legs were closed again and I watched him grab a bottle from under the bed. He silently dumped some of the contents onto a cloth.

"I need you asleep for this part." He set the knife closer and pressed the rag to my face. Fuck.

 **Joker**

For a few minutes he just stood there paralyzed and staring down at the tied naked beauty before him. It killed him to let her go but he had work to do. He could kill the bad people trying to hurt her more officially from the shadows. Joker admitted to himself he was never good with pets..keeping them alive and healthy..it was starting to show on her. His gaze started from her full lips to the dark of lashes and tangled waves of hair. His eyes lingered on her breasts and then her stitches which were still intact. His gloveless hands worked her thighs apart and he briefly stroked her soaked heat once more. Then he picked up his trusty blade and put it to the inside skin of her thigh. He cut this way and that making sure the letters were deep enough to scar.

She didn't wake the entire time he bandaged his mark on her.. _now_ she was his. He dressed her quickly and grabbed her before making his way to the truck. He gently placed her in the seat and buckled her in.

Outside in the cold he paused for a moment and watched his breath steam in front of him. The cold air felt good in his lungs and on his slightly sweaty skin..after a moment of deciding he was making the right choice he climbed in the drivers side and drove his way to the dark looming towers of Gotham.

Before he knew it they were pulling in under her balcony and he looked over at her starting to stir...right on time. He reached out thoughtlessly and gently threaded his gloved fingers through his hair.

"Wake up, Alexandria. We're here." He said emotionlessly.

 **Alex**

This black darkness was starting to become too familiar..and I was finding myself not watnting to leave it. A sudden shock of pain in my hair roots jerked me concious. My mind was foggy but everything came back to me in a flash. He was sitting in the car seat next to me his hand in my hair confirming my source of pain. His expresssion was frightening and then.. _owww,_ a sudden stinging pain in my inner thigh had me gasping and I placed my hand over it in shock.

"You should, _uh_ , get that cleaned up." He sent a toothy grin my way before jumping out and crossing in front of the vehicle to my side. I looked out my window and realized he had brought me home! It was over and I could relax..another sting from my thigh tried to prove otherwise as my anxiety peaked once again. The door swung open to cold air and a painted clown face.

Despite my eagerness to go inside and close the door on him I was patient and waited on him to make a move. He held out a hand which I took to not make him angry in any way and allowed him to allow me to step onto the cement.

"I guess this is goodbye..?" I started gently. He looked down at me with the widest smiled that creeped me out to make me shiver.

"No. No, no, no. It'll _never_ be _goodbye-uh._ You belong to me." His words rattled me and the tips of his fingers ran over each side of my face. "Just thinking of it as a break. Gain some weight for me..get the color back in your cheeks. That rebellious spark in your eyes." I wasn't sure what to say...

"Where'd my Alex go?" He gave me playful shake that didn't do anything for my rigid posture. "Do you still love me?" His question caught me off guard. I looked into his eyes and realized deep down I did. But since I couldn't form any words past the lump in my throat I shook my head no through teary vision. His whole stance changed then and he became rigid with fury it radiated off of him in waves.

"Alexandria!" Came a shout behind us. No! Not now..not while he's angry! I swung around to look me at Alfred approaching but not getting too close. His eyes flicked between Joker and I and suddenly Joker crushed me to his side as though afraid I'd bolt. That's exactly what I was going to do but now I had to get his attention off of Alfred.

"You don't love me too, _hmm?_ After all we've been through..after all you've _said?_ " He mumbled it quietly and I wasn't sure if that scared me more than when he yelled. His arm suddenly struck out towards me and I was pushed to the ground with such force that my head hit the pavement. I managed to sit up in time to see him lunge for and grab Alfred in a vice like grip. The knife was suddenly on Alfred's throat and he was forced to his knees. Those dark eyes never left me and I shook my head no in a panic.

"Joker, don't. Please don't hurt him. I do love you. I love you!" He smiled and shook his head.

"You're lying..," His arm moved in a flash and I screamed watching the blade gracefully slit his skin. I saw the old man nod at me once quickly before the blood overcame him. Joker let him drop to the ground..crimson pouring from his throat.

Joker's eyes never left me as I ran forward looking down at what I caused. Tears blurred my vision and I kneeled down holding his hand watching his wide eyes and wet gurgles of his last breaths..then he was still.

I was finally aware of deep, ragged breaths above me. Two large strong hands suddenly grabbed me up and I didn't fight Joker as he pushed me against the truck with his body, smearing his Alfred's blood across both of us.

"It's okay if you dont love me, Dollface." I tried to look away form him but his hand grabbed my face and forced me to feel his breath on my lips as he whispered menacingly. "Want to know _whhyy?_ Because I'm not Jack and you are _mine-uh_ you belong to me. No matter where you run or hide I'll find you. Now..I have work to do but I'll be around..watching." His hand playedd in my hair and travelled down to caress my side. I wasn't sure how I was feeling..numb maybe?

"It could be days, weeks, months from now but I'll visit and you _arent_ to say a word to Batty or I'll tear down his world and get rid of the distraction."

He didn't let go of my face as he leaned down and I felt his tongue grace the shell of my ear.

"Now give Mr. J a proper goodbye."

One last goodbye. I could fake this..I was faking right? I leaned up on my tiptoes and pressed my lips fully to his red ones exploring his mouth with my tongue while my fingers and nails gripped his hair roughly.

He seemed to enjoy it and pulled me against him. His hard cock hit my stomach and I knew a kiss wouldn't be the last thing he'd want from me. He shrugged out of his coat and unbuttoned my pants. I stood there unmoving as he yanked them down and made me step out of them before hoisting me up against the freezing truck pressing himself into me. I didn't fight as the Joker entered me again and I cursed myself for still enjoying it..for feeling the adrenaline.

He pressed my hands above me against the car as he moved his hips trying to get a response out of me. He wrapped my legs around his waist tighter, grinded a little harder and finally when one of his fingers began playing and teasing my clit did I let out my first response..a breathy moan.

"I knew it..moan Alex..let me hear you ne more _time-uh_." His voice sounded borderline desperate and he rubbed harder and bit my throat hard enough to leave marks. The pressure was building and the pleasure was getting better and better until...

"Ahh! Joker!" I couldn't help it. The words were ripped from my throat while he grunted and came. After a few moments of silence he put me down and we got dressed. When I finally had the courage to look at him his eyes were already on me.

"One more thing before I leave. Keep your mouth shut about everthing, especially Maroni. I hear he's going to be discreetly sending you a package sometime." He gave me a final once look over and then leaned down so his face was level with mine. He leaned closer slowly and placed a light, delicate kiss on my cheek. By the time I blinked he was shrugging out of his famous purple coat and placed it over my shoulders. I closed it around my shivering frame with numb fingers as I accepted his little gift to me..all the while my gaze on Alfred.

"Youll have to learn to get over it. There'll be more." He growled and suddenly the truck was roaring to life..he drove away without a backward glance.

I was left with the jacket, the paint on my mouth, a stinging on my thigh, a strange ache in my heart and Alfred's dead body at my feet.


	29. Chapter 29

I own nothing but my plot and OCs. I apologize for any typos or grammatical errors. It's been a few months i know but people get busy I hope you all enjoy the chapter. xoxo

Circus Initiation

Chapter 29

I somehow managed to make my feet work..shuffling slowly and climbed my balcony. When I got up there I took a look around at the overview of the lit up city, the tallest buildings and busy streets with constant honking. I suddenly wondered how the transition of middle of nowhere to big city wasn't too bad of a change for me. I made the mistake of looking down and seeing crimson I almost jerked my head over the railing to puke. Better get used to it. He said there'd be more. I made my way to my bathroom feeling dirty and disgusting I wanted nothing more than to fill up that jacuzzi tub and soak forever.

Walking into the warmth of the house was a blessing and I wasted no time turning on the hot water. I locked my bathroom door behind me impulsively and my sore thigh was brought back to my immediate attention. Feeling a little woozy about seeing his latest project I yanked off my shoes and pants standing in my shirt and underwear in front of my full length mirror. I paused for a moment because my reflection was...awful. All the color was drained from my complexion I didn't just look pale..those shadows under my eyes looked almost like actual bruises now. My cheeks were more on the hollow side than the healthy I couldn't remember my collarbones being so visible either. The purplish bruises dotted my neck, striking in color against my skin.

A sob escaped my throat. What had he done to me? What was I doing to myself? To the few people I cared about? More importantly what was I going to do about it? I peeled back the bandage and slowly looked at the angry red letters..like I was some toy to scratch your name into. I swayed, suddenly seeing spots in front of my vision. Managing to lean against the countertop in time I took deep breaths and splashed some cold water on my face. I faced my bathtub with a grim expression and waited for it to fill.

The water was heavenly and I scrubbed every inch of myself before thoroughly washing my hair. I had leaned back to try to relax for the first time in a long time..if only for a few minutes before I called my dad to tell him I was home and about Alfred. A sudden mysterious ding rang out through the bathroom and my eyes searched every inch of the spacious room before they landed on Joker's discarded coat.

 _DING!_

That definitely came from the purple fabric. I unplugged the drain and stood stepping out walking naked and dripping to the source of the sound. All of the pockets were empty but one..it held that little flip phone from earlier. Did he mean to leave it? I quickly flipped it open and read the message.

 _ **'Package. 20 seconds -M**_

The second message said.. _**'Open the door or I'll have it broken down'**_

Was he serious? I suddenly heard a loud quick _thump_ from downstairs and I jerked into motion. He was serious! Relax time was fun while it lasted. I forgot to bring clothes a towel, robe anything. Ugh, whatever. A second thump told me the door was holding so far and I snatched up Joker's coat shoving my arms in and tossed all of my wet hair behind my shoulders before taking off running down the stairs. I had one hand on the railing and one hand furiously gripping the front of the coat closed around my middle. I made it to the bottom of the stairs when beeping reached my ears. That was strange..

Before I could take another step the sound of a blast echoed out. The front doorknob exploded in a rain of twited metal and splintered wood. What the fuck was wrong with these people? I stared with my jaw dropped as the door swung open and a mountain stepped through followed by little Maroni in a suit holding a cane and a wrapped package. I got the sudden suspicion that it was another bomb and that gave me the urge to run before I was spotted. They were looking around the living room not quite seeing me peeking around the corner past the long darkened hallway but I saw a gun in the huge mans hand and decided this wasn't the time to be reckless. A split second after I moved out of sight Maroni's voice rang out.

"Come on, Miss Wayne. I just want to talk and give you a package." Just talk with a gun? With a huge monster of a man that could snap my bones in a heartbeat..maybe tie me up to blow up the house with inside it. Wouldn't that be a poetic end? My heart felt like it faltered for a moment but I squeezed the jacket tighter around my body and raced silently down the few steps behind the stairs to the den. I had spotted Alfred cleaning bloody knives here once..maybe they were still here. I looked around the dust free bookshelves and computer system in the corner. There were no knives in obvious sight but I wouldn't have been able to get to the kitchen without being spotted. Shit! Couldn't I catch a break just this once?

Echoing footsteps that were way too close had me cursing and running to the wardrobe. I yanked the doors open and squeezed in the corner with neatly hung up suit jackets next to me. With the doors closed all was dark except for a single strip of light pouring through the small gap in the doors. I peeked one eye through it as they both entered looking around. The other man was still holding a gun which gave me the shakes I couldn't seem to stop.

"I'll check upstairs. You look in his office." Maroni ordered almost lazily and shuffled off leaning on his cane every few steps until he was out of sight. I rested my sights on wrestler over here or maybe he was a trained bodyguard. Whatever his story the muscles and hard cut lines of him were intimidating. He turned slowly sweeping his eyes silently across the room. I caught sight of dark hair just past his ears with equally dark eyes. I figured I could remember some details to Gordon if I needed to. He wouldn't be hard to pick out of a line up. I kept my eyes on him the entire time until he seemed to think this room was empty. He exited through the door to my dad's office. I heard the door close behind him and I inwardly sighed in relief. If mountain was in the office and Maroni upstairs I could either run my way out of the front door into the city or I could run to the kitchen, grab a knife, and call my dad while I was running..we could meet somewhere and he could pick me up. Yeah, that's what I'll do. I still hadn't heard a noise so I stood on bare feet feeling extremely vulnerable with just this coat on. After taking a deep breath I counted one...two..three! I opened the door and all but leapt out of the wardrobe. A sudden dizzy fatigue hit me as I realized just how weak I was but I hit the ground running for the doorway with one thing on my mind..front door. Get to the door..

I was suddenly jerked backwards by the back of the jacket with such strength that I flew airborne for a moment longer than possible. I landed hard on the wood floor and gasped at the jolt of electric pain burning up and down my back. I also knocked the bump on the back of my head from when Joker pushed me and it gave me a migraine. The pain was so intense I had to squeeze my eyes closed for a moment. A low drawn out whistle reached my ears then not helping my headache but I snapped my tearing eyes open and looked up at six feet whatever inches of terror. His eyes studied all over me for a moment before I realized the coat had fallen open during my fall. The whistle had been because he was looking over my bruised and naked body. A split second before I jerked the jacket closed over me and blushed furiously in embarassment his eyes had wandered to the freshly cut letters in my skin.

"Did a number on you, didn't he?" He asked me a little softly.

I didn't answer instead I studied his facial expression which didn't seem to be mocking me nor his tone of voice. He didn't move from standing over me and I fixed the jacket the rest of the way buttoning over my breasts, stomach, and thighs. I was extremely embarassed and it showed in my body language. He suddenly moved too fast for me and I was on my feet in an instant already reaching for my dads office door. I flung the door open only for it to be slammed closed again. I tried to push him away but he just grabbed my elbow and had me caught in a vice grip.

"I'm going to let go of you and sit you on the couch." His voice was baritoned and flat but full of authority he had a slight Russian accent it seemed to me. More spots were dancing in front of my vision when he stopped leaning his weight against me and let go of my hands. I stood up straight trying to keep my dignity but as soon as I turned around facing him I felt my eyes roll back and I saw darkness for a few moments. I would have dropped to the floor like dead weight but after a few seconds I came to when the mountain was gripping my arm and let me fall to the couch. When did it get so cold in here? Or was that because my wet hair and jacket?

"What did you do to her?" Maroni asked more out of curiosity than a care for me.

"What did the clown do to her you mean? You should see the bruises, the cuts on her thigh and it doesn't look like she's eaten enough of anything for awhile. It's affecting her body." He said confidently and my eyes allowed themselves to open fully again.

"You're the expert." Maroni replied. "Is she comprehending what we're saying?"

"I'm not stupid!" I snapped. "Just weak and tired."

"She needs hydration, nutrition, rest." Mountain said to Maroni.

"Does this mean the box isn't a bomb?" I almost whispered and they both looked at me as though I were crazy.

"I've got half a mind to take you with me." Maroni shook his head. "You must be around my daughters age..or would've been her age."

"What happened to her?" I found myself asking.

"A story for another time." He walked over and plopped the large brown package on my lap before making himself comfortable in the lounge chair. The mountain backed off as well and sat on the couch opposite me his eyes studying me so closely I was borderline uncomfortable.

"Before you open that on your own time, I'd like to mention that it is a gift from me out of good faith." Maroni started.

"Good faith?" I questioned.

"To not tell your father about my involvement with your..lover..," as he jokingly said the word the mountain shifted on the couch and my eyes snapped to watch his every movement. He half smiled at me for looking but I returned it with a hard stare. Once I shifted my eyes back to Maroni I found him chuckling.

"A little paranoid are we? Let me start over. This," He gestured to mountain man. "Is Kane. He's going to keep an eye on you..protecting you. You have nothing to fear from him, Alexandria."

I glared at him.

"It's Miss Wayne." His words did nothing to soothe the fiery jolts of panic shooting from my chest to the rest of my body. "And why exactly do I need..Kane?" I glared at him next.

"Harvey had a partner."

"And?"

"I think separating you and your sweetheart will bring whoever it is closer to you."

"So you and Joker can attempt to catch him but why? What does any of this have to do with me? I just want to be left alone!" I hissed.

"What did Harvey want to accomplish?"

"He wanted to use me to get back at my father..so this other person also wants revenge on my father too?" How childish.

"Yes and of course you're his only weakness now assuming the dead old man out back was something to him also." I swallowed back sudden tears and jerked my head in a fast nod.

"He was."

"My condolences." Maroni shrugged and looked at least half sympathetic. I remained upright and businesslike.

"Thank you. So you and Joker are working together to find the person who's partners with Harvey and is probably planning to finish whatever job Harvey started?" I snapped.

"Correct. The clown and I have been working against Harvey since before you got that scar." I opened my mouth to ask what was his reasoning to work with Joker was before my accident but he interrupted me.

"That's enough chatting. I want you to eat and rest. Enjoy the package. It's not quite a bomb." He chuckled. "Kane will keep a lookout for you." I smirked knowing he proabaly wouldn't get past my dad. I would enjoy that moment. I didn't move or even say goodbye as they filed out of the den and down the hallway to the front door. I looked down at the brown package and tore the paper off. A small stack of books? I picked up the first one with a plain black front and realized they weren't..books. On the inside of the flap there was one word written on the left side...Rachel. These were Rachel's journals..her diaries. Why did Maroni have my mothers diaries?


End file.
